The Age of Olympus
by Philia-Calliope
Summary: The Gods are in danger. The time has come when the prophecy needs to be fulfilled. The twelve need to be chosen. This is their story.
1. Prologue

A/N - Hi All! Just a quick note to explain the chapter. The _italics_ is the God talking (name mentioned in the heading). Normal text is the mortal, in present day. This chapter was written by Mystery-Immortal. Please enjoy!

**Hera – Catarina**

"_Existence is becoming dangerous, the time is upon us when the prophesy needs to be fulfilled. The twelve reside Down Under. It is time to summon them. I wish whole-heartedly I could guide them all, but I may only view my own sister-mind. The others must be true and guide their own."_

"Puitain! Il est tellement un con! Imbecile! Why do I even bother?" Catarina stormed into the courtyard of Mortonia Heights, "Shaira!" Catarina tapped her right foot with increasing impatience while a furrow made it's likeness in her brows, until her target appeared. "Shaira, your boyfriend was a no show for tutoring – again!"

"Well, hello to you _too_, Catarina." Shaira greeted, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Here Kittie, as she preferred to be known as, threw a well aimed punch at her pseudo-sister's shoulder. "Salope! What was that for? It is your name isn't it?" noting the solid glare coming from Kittie, Shaira continued testily. "I don't have a boyfriend and if you are referring to Antonio I am **not** his keeper."

"Urgh! I could just… oooh!" throwing another exasperated glare at her pseudo-sister, Kittie continued on her rampage muttering something about chauvinistic bastards.

"Toodles, sis!" Shaira called after her, as she spun around with a non-chalant flick of her long dark locks.

"_Well, she certainly looks like my kind of girl" Hera ended her connection to the twenty-first century. _

**Zeus – Xavier**

_I have no time for the trivial lives of these future mortals. However, the oracle stresses their importance and Hera is a foreboding woman… My like-mind better be bearable to watch._

Xavier was perched on one of the many stands around the schools sporting track. He'd graduated Mortonia Heights a few years ago, but returned to coach the senior boy's track and field team. Although he had finished lunch time training with them today he remained behind and was now enjoying the view. As the girls track team ran past him he muttered,

"Gotta love those lycra pants…" There was suddenly a resounding THWACK as Kittie came up behind him, a highly interrogative smile plastered on her face "What was that sweetheart?"

"Oh, uh, nothing"

"Get your head out of the gutter," Kittie placed a kiss on his cheek, "Have you seen Antonio? He ditched me again!"

Xavier gave her a smirk, "Something you're not telling me, love?" THWACK "no, I haven't seen him. Try Raine, he talks strategy with her sometimes when he is stuck for a play."

"_Hmm, what is this lycra? Perhaps these mortals are not all bad" Zeus severed his connection with Xavier_

**Athena – Raine**

"_I cannot find fault in Hera's reasoning as her strategy is sound. It is time; I can feel the battle looming. I shall do my part and seek my sister-mind"_

Without looking up from her book Raine spoke, an iciness resonating in her voice "What is it, Kittie? I'm busy."

Unperturbed by Raine's cold tone, Kittie, still fuming about being left hanging for tutoring, snapped, "Get your head of those damned books and live in reality for once!"

Raine hardly bothered to glance up from the page she was perusing, to reply "I have not seen Antonio, so you can go and bother someone else who has the time for your petty feministic pursuits."

"All right, just cause you're _all knowing_." Kittie huffed slightly, somewhat stumped by Raine's quick perception

"I resent that…" Raine replied, still distracted by her book.

"Xav said Antonio talks strategy with you, though why he'd be caught dead in a library is beyond me."

Kittie finally earned bored glare from Raine. "You are gonna have to try harder then that if you want my help Kittie, and I happen to be the best strategist in the school."

"That's 'cause all you do all day is read those bloody books!" muttered Kittie.

After releasing an audibly irritated sigh, Raine finally looked up, her clear eyes stared with the still calmness of a pool of motionless water "If I tell you where I saw him last, will you let me alone?"

"Oui, of course."

"He was with Lana and Seth, something about a camping trip."

With that Raine returned to her book, completely ignoring Kittie again.

"Impossible!" Kittie made her way out of the library

**Apollo and Artemis – Seth and Lana**

"_It appears brother; we need to visit the distant future" "It would appear so" "We shall do as Hera has requested, for we do not wish the wrath of the Queen upon us…"_

"You are such a girl!"

"Well, you're such a dude!"

Kittie could hear the twins before she saw them. Mentally rolling her eyes she sometimes wondered if the Gods were playing a joke on them when they made Seth the cultural one and Lana the one who preferred the outdoors.

"Oi! Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dumber! Cut the yelling for a half second would you?"

"Hey Kittie" their demeanour changed instantly as they answered her in unison. This time, unable to stop from physically rolling her eyes, Kittie questioned,

"Why do you even bother yelling at each other when you don't mean it?"

"Cause, we're bored and there is nothing else to do!" Lana answer for the both of them

"I thought you two were planning a camping trip with Antonio?"

"Hmm? Oh, Tony and Lana were planning the trip, I was just listening… how do you know that anyway?" Seth was more soft-spoken than Lana, but he wasn't shy by any means.

"Right, uh, Raine told me. I was in the library just now."

"Oh, naturally _she_ knows we are planning a trip… why can't she just keep her nose out of everything?" Lana didn't like being watched, evidently.

"She wasn't being nosey Lana, Raine is just observant" Seth retorted, as his twin shook her head.

"Pfft, observant? Like a hawk is observant of its prey, I forgot you liked her," Seth cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink, but he remained silent.

"Ok, whatever, obviously Antonio was here… do either of you know where he went?" Kittie interrupted again, becoming increasingly tired of the twins' irrelevant banter.

"Nope…" said Lana.

"Sorry…" replied Seth.

"No idea," They answered simultaneously, their Cheshire Cat grins completely identical.

"Maybe he went to see Demi to ask about camping?" Seth added quietly.

"_Sister, they're twins!"_

"_Indeed, we are fortunate" Apollo and Artemis had their one fear calmed at this realisation and returned to the past content. _

**Demeter – Demi**

"_Considering the gravity of the situation I was willing to take time out of my garden to tend to the future mortals. Connecting to my sister-mind should be simple…"_

Demi was an outdoors person, but not in the same regard as her younger sister, Lana. Really she just liked the school garden. Today, she was in the Primary school helping the Year Three classes with their veggie patch.

"Demi! Do you have a minute?" Kittie made her way over to her classmate, trying not to trip on the little people swarming around her legs.

"Sure Kittie, what's up?" Demi stretched out from her kneeling position in the damp soil, dusting off her uniform as she went. She turned to a waiting Kittie, while handing her spade to an eager eight year old.

"Seth mentioned that Antonio might be with you, though I can't imagine him around this many kids. It'd be like a war-zone!"

"I can imagine," Demi laughed at the prospect "But no, I haven't even seen him… let me guess, he is coming to me to get permission for something I'm not going to like?"

"Maybe" Kittie shrugged, not wanting to ruin the twin's plans "But I'll let you get back to your dirt and if he does come to you, tell him that I'm not going to hurt him… I'm going to **kill** him."

Smiling, Kittie turned on her heel and went off in search of David… knowing that he sometimes trained with Antonio at lunchtimes.

"_So, my sister-mind is a nurturer? I give her my approval" Demeter gentle withdrew herself from the young adult's time._

**Aphrodite – Shaira**

"_I sooooo don't have time for this. My hair has only been brushed ninety times today! Hera is just so pushy, going into the future gives me a headache too, this better be worth it!"_

Shaira was sitting in the courtyard of Mortonia Heights, preening gracefully for those passing her by. She would be the Queen of the school… if it weren't for the fact that Catarina was so intimidating. Still, she had the looks and the fashion sense.

Shaira flirtatiously winked at one of the boys passing by, wondering idly where Antonio _really_ was this lunchtime. If he wasn't at tutoring… why wasn't he with **her**? Honestly, it was so hard to train a good man these days. She flicked her hair over her shoulder. Sure, having it out was non-regulation, but she had the headmaster tied around her little finger and it wasn't long before the teachers realised that sending her to the office didn't help.

As she was currently next to the centrepiece fountain Shaira saw no harm in briefly glancing at her flawless reflection. Smiling at the perfection she saw, she took her lipgloss out of her skirt pocket and proceeded to add another layer to her already shiny lips.

No matter, she decided, I can always harass him later after Latin Dancing as to where he was spending his time.

"_Ooh, I like her! We should so get together sometime!" allowing herself to fall back into the past Aphrodite resumed combing her hair._

**Poseidon – David**

"_I was quite content where I was, but no… I need to find my like-mind so _she_ dragged me up here to Olympus. If it was anyone but Hera they would be under the sea in a blink."_

"Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, breathe, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke… that's it boys keep going." David was the schools swimming captain. He was working through some laps with his team when Kittie arrived.

"Is Antonio training today?" she was starting to lose what was left of her patience.

"No, doesn't he have tutoring with you?" she responded.

"Yes, but he was a no show, so now I am looking for his punk-ass!"

"Ah, I see… well even if he had shown up here there is no way I'd let him train on tutoring day." He flicked a grin at her, "Did you check with that know-it-all in the library, she might have had a new footy strategy for him."

"_Raine_ hasn't seen him today" she replied tiredly. What was it with those two? They really didn't seem to get too well.

"Hmph, in any case I haven't seen him, and I need to get back in the water, my muscles will stiffen if I don't keep it up. See ya round, Kittie."

With that he dove back into the water and began a quick paced butterfly up the pool length. Annoyed that Antonio had evaded her all lunch so far, she made her way to the workshop, thinking he might have sought protection from Alex, like it would save him now.

"_A swimmer, so this youngster belongs in the water." Poseidon turned to Hera and bowed his head before heading back to his watery castle._

**Hephaestus – Alex**

"_I knew making the mirror that views the future-minds of anyone was a mistake. One of these days Hera is going to stop getting huffy with me… she owes me now anyway"_

It was rare to see Alex anywhere but in the workshop at breaks. He was most at home amongst the hot metal and woodchips.

"Alex?" Kittie, whilst out of patience, was tentative with Alex, he never took to her nor did he shy away from her explosive mood swings.

"Catarina, to what do I owe the pleasure?" his words escaped, dripping with sarcasm. Catarina turned around, trying to locate the source of the voice. Just then, Alex appeared from behind one of the various benches, his uniform hosting numerous grease stains he seemed unaware of.

Kittie flinched at the use of her full name, but swallowed her angry retort with difficultly and continued, "Has Antonio been by recently?"

"No, and if that is all you want you, can leave me alone?" he replied somewhat coldly. One day she was going to figure out why he disliked her so much.

Alex wasn't exactly handsome, but there was something about him that just drew people in. If he was female you'd call him simple or plain in looks, but with some mysterious quality, which seemed to increase upon each meeting with him. He had developed quite nice muscles over a lean body, Kittie noted, and tousled golden hair. Perhaps that is what drew Ruby to him. She would go ask her next. She had already seen so many people, and one more wouldn't hurt.

"_He appears to be trustworthy, particularly considering his distaste for Hera's sister-mind." Hephaestus turned his attention away from the future mirror and back to his newest project, the portal._

**Hestia – Ruby**

"_It is risky to leave the eternal flame unguarded, however, it would be more risky to stay and guard it I believe…"_

The home economics rooms weren't usually open to students, but the teachers made an exception for Ruby. She had not only proved herself trustworthy, but she continued to make the teachers biscuits for morning tea. It was just as well they never found out that she was a pyromaniac in the making. The things that girl did with a match were scary.

"Ruby, I have no patience what so ever, I don't want to taste whatever you are cooking or try on whatever it is you are sewing. Just tell me, very quickly. Have. You. Seen. Antonio." Kittie seemed to simplify her coherency each time she interrogated as to Antonio's whereabouts.

"No. I. Have. Not." Ruby mimicked her friends tone.

"Argh! He is so dead that even the fish won't be able to find scraps enough to feed off! By the time I find him, pigs will fly and cobras will kindly assist mice across the road, while New York turns into a meadow!"

"Ah, he missed tutoring didn't he?" Ruby gave a soft smile.

"Yes. What's it to you?" Kittie wasn't impressed that Ruby seemed to know something she didn't. Since when did the Princess of Pastries care what other people were after?

"Matt was looking for you before, I assume that Antonio sent him, since he has no other reason to look for you."

Oh, Matt the guy everyone trusted with their messages when they couldn't be bothered moving. All he demanded was respect really. That and he loved running.

"Right, thanks Ruby, catch ya later."

"_A home maker and a lover of fire. I am well informed, I shall return to my sacred duty." Hestia drifted away from the future._

**Hermes – Matt**

"_At least this like-mind business has allowed me a break from delivering messages all day. You would think I had nothing else to do!"_

"Kittie! Kittie!" Matt ran up towards Kittie as she was leaving the home economics room. "I have been looking for you forever!"

"What is it Matt? I'm sort of on a rampage and I am out of patience"

"Antonio sent me… he said he has been waiting for you in the maths rooms all lunch and he promises not to leave." Matt was a little out of breath from running, but she understood him well enough.

"Quel imbecile! I told him we were in the English rooms today!" and she took off towards the Math's block.

"I am so underappreciated," mumbled Matt as he went to get a drink from one of the taps in the courtyard.

"_A young man after my own heart" Hermes appeared pleased with his choice as he disconnected from the future. _

**Ares – Antonio**

"_What a waste of time. I say we don't even need these mortals. Why don't we just fight?"_

'I wonder what I should say when she gets here?' Antonio pondered his situation 'I could tease her and maker her mad… or I could just start asking questions.'

At this moment Kittie walked into the room looking, well… pissed off. In three steps she covered the distance between them and slapped him sharply across the face. She then proceeded to stare at the Italian, while his perfectly tanned face, courtesy of perfectly combined genes, formed something of an imprint of Kittie's hand.

"You can't follow _one_ simple instruction can you? ENGLISH CLASSROOMS NOT MATHS!"

So perhaps pissed off was an understatement. As Kittie went off on a tirade in French, which he definitely didn't understand he just held his ground. _If I pretend she is a football team she isn't as scary_… Tony repeated this mantra in his head a few more times when Kittie abruptly stopped ranting.

"What did you say?" she turned to him

"Uh, nothing…" he looked confused.

"Did you just say – if I pretend she is a football team she isn't as scary?!"

"Oh Shit…" he said "Sorry Kittie, but when you lose it a hurricane is more fun to face."

About to go off on another tirade of chauvinistic hatred, Kittie realised that for once he didn't try and flirt his way out of a situation.

"Fine, just – ah, don't do it again and, get out of my sight!"

He did so, quite willingly. Antonio would face lions, tigers and bears. Heck he'd even face his entire family.

But never Catarina in a rage.

"_He is brave AND he has common sense… I can understand this guy." Ares snapped back to Olympus_

A/N - Thanks for reading everyone! We would love some feedback so don't hestiate to review!


	2. Lyre Strings and Flirty Things

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Greek Mythology...or else we have patents everywhere...and probably make no money anyway. We do however own any writings we produce, all original characters and artwork.

**A/N:** It is us again! Thank you to those of you have reviewed...apologies for the wait on the chapter, but school has been manic and evil and GAH. Anyway, can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter :) This one was written by Mystery-Immortal and dazzeling diamond. Really, it is...We spent our saturday doing it! Reviews are most welcome...craved, even :D

* * *

**1. Lyre Strings and Flirty Things**

A catchy tune floated around the peak of Mount Olympus and Calliope descended down the stairway from the clouds.

"The Twelve Olympians were gathered around the eternal flame. Zeus had called the assembly to discuss the urgent matter of _the prophecy_. The Oracle had given the warning and now the conundrum of what or who, more accurately; this dark entity might be, needed to be decided…"

"What in the name of Zeus do you think you are doing?" Hera snapped.

"I am the Muse of Epic Poetry. I am completing my sacred duty." Calliope drew herself up to full height

"Well I do not care for your sacred duty. You are **not** meant to be here. So scoot!"

"But… I…"

"I said SCOOT!" Hera was the picture of fury

"Yes Ma'am." There was no way that Calliope, an innocent and mostly naïve Muse was crossing words with the Queen of the Gods.

Zeus called his fellow Olympians to attention. As he glanced around the room he noted the varying faces staring back at him, all holding the same expression – confusion. Yes. Confusion filled the eyes of every Olympian in the room, and he didn't blame them. They had absolutely no idea what they were here for.

Zeus began his address to the Gods, "I am officially ordering you all into indefinite concealment. This is not negotiable and I will not be accepting any complaints in the ways of:

1. Waging war

2. Hunting me down

3. Starting a typhoon

4. Soothing me sleep

5. Giving me a peace plant

6. Challenging me to a battle of wits

7. Build a trap for me

8. Offering me a make over

9. Writing me a message

10. Or scorching me to death

Have I made myself clear in this matter?" Zeus concluded. Hera's eyes betrayed bemusement at her Husbands address, although her face remained stern.

A mumbled 'yes' resonated across the room. The Gods lapsed into their own conversations whilst awaiting their next order.

Aphrodite was deep in thought, something that didn't occur often with the love Goddess. "I was _**sooooo **_inspired by that mortal I saw earlier," Aphrodite said, her voice unwaveringly solemn, to which the nymphs nodded fiercely. She inspected a glossy nail, concentrating hard.

"As such, I have decided that I've been blonde for far too long!" she declared dramatically, as though she were putting on a play.

She turned to the nymphs, and twirled a long lock of golden hair around her finger, while her flawless face twisted into a frown.

"We are dying the hair, NOW!" she screamed, almost in agony.

The nymphs ran immediately, their eyes glued to her beauty cabinets. Removing all the contents, they returned to the distressed Goddess, their arms full of products and their eyes full of fear.

Aphrodite inspected the colours they had brought. "Opulent Onyx! That's the one! Get to it girls, we may have eternity, but I'd prefer it didn't take that long!"

Across from where Aphrodite was sitting Apollo was trying to deal with his nine distressed Muses. They were complaining about something Hera did… he loved the girls, he really did but sometimes they just grated on him.

"Look Calliope, she _is_ the Queen of the Gods. If she says you weren't meant to be somewhere, chances are you weren't!" Apollo repeated gently. Unfortunately for him, Calliope and her eight sisters didn't agree.

"She interfered with our sister's sacred duty!"

"She was demeaning to us!"

"She treated us like we weren't important!"

"My lyre strings are broken!"

Apollo and the other eight Muses, looked towards Euterpe, "What? I thought we were discussing our problems?"

Apollo rolled his eyes; this was going to take a millennium to sort out.

Poseidon was having a drama queen moment due to the immense length of the meeting "I am dehydrating here! Can't that oaf of a brother of mine just tell us what to do already?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ares was eyeing Aphrodite's new, chic 'Opulent Onyx' hair. Hephaestus at the same time looked about ready to wage war on the God of War. Hestia was looking at Hephaestus in longing and Aphrodite was just lapping up the attention… some things never changed.

Hestia sighed. She continued to watch him, a strange sense of puzzlement growing in her mind. She scrunched up her face, her lips pouting in annoyance. Glaring at Aphrodite, who was casually flicking her newly ravened-tresses, while posing ever so slightly for Ares' eagerly watching eyes, Hestia found herself confused. It sickened her. Aphrodite may have been 'shallow' water, but as far as Hestia could see, Hephaestus was drowning in it.

A gentle breeze blew past, causing her gaze to flicker towards the Eternal Flame. It swayed waveringly, and then resumed its natural movement. _That was close_, she murmured mentally. It wasn't the first she'd felt nervous about guarding the flame, at least of late.

Strolling over towards Athena, Hestia noticed her reading an odd scroll. Quickly, curiosity overcame her, and she rushed to her niece's side.

"What's that?" she questioned, blinking inquisitively at the object in question.

Athena seemingly ignored her. Sighing with irritation, Hestia twisted her lips into a scowl, tapping her sandal-clad foot against the marble floor. The tapping increased in tempo, and unintentionally, in volume. _Tap, tap, tap…tap…_

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Athena barked, her voice interrupting the other discussions of the deities around them. Hestia couldn't believe she was still standing after that, but she stared at her feet just to be sure.

"Honestly, what do you want, Hestia?" Athena muttered, her cobalt eyes flashing with the rage of a blue flame. And Hestia knew flames.

"Ummm…Sorry to intrude," she said flippantly "but what _is_ that…thing, you're reading?"

Athena held up the item in her hands with a sense of reverence, annoyed by Hestia's disregard for the importance of that 'thing'. She thumbed between what seemed several scrolls oddly glued together.

"This," Athena began sharply "is a _book_, it's from the 21st century…it's a wonderful mortal invention, something which you'd know _nothing_ about,"

Biting her lips in faux-understanding, Hestia nodded as Athena spieled on about said 'book'. All Hestia heard was 'wizard', 'philosopher's stone' and 'fluffy'.

Turning to her bewildered aunt, Athena continued to talk. "…So yeah, it's a bit dreary, and the opening is utterly monotonous but it does have many references to our culture, and—"

"That's, um, good…" Hestia interrupted, as she distractedly gazed at Heph (As she preferred to call him), who's face was still that of a love-sick puppy. _Honestly…_Athena thought, her eyes blazing _No respect…ask for my knowledge, and you shall receive, but ask for it and then not even CARE? Really, the height of disrespect…just…ARGHHH, just plain rude!_

"I don't understand why you're so OBSSESSED with him…he _is_ married to her!" Athena admonished, it didn't take someone as sharp as her, to notice that.

Looking crestfallen, Hestia focused on Heph and his unrequited affections. Sure, he wasn't to Aphrodite's standard, looks-wise…for a God, he was pretty average. _But she's just so awful to him…_Hestia's inner voice wailed in falsetto _he should be with me! ME! That self-obsessed bitch!_

Athena groaned inwardly, she could basically hear Hestia's thoughts. _What a waste of her time_, she thought, _what a waste of_ my _time…I have more important things to do!_ With that, the Goddess of Wisdom stormed off, book in hand.

Hestia, too, soon realised her efforts at present were worthless and ran past the smitten trio in a huff, not before she heard Ares whisper in Aphrodite's ear, to which Aphrodite giggled with feigned demureness, while her glossy lips turned upwards in a cheeky smile. _Just what I need!_ Her thoughts growled.

"Alright, you two…br-break it up! This is getting a little more than friendly, and we are here for a meeting. So, _ixnay_ on the _PDA,_" Hermes ordered, pointing at the amorous pair "Hey! That rhymes! _Ixnay…PDA…_Gah_,_ my genius goes unnoticed!"

* * *

The Gods all turned solemn again, their attention returning to their purpose for gathering. No one really wanted to be there, why else would their concentration be so fleeting? Naturally, each one thought that they had somewhere better to be or something better to do. Of course, all one needed to do was look at Hera's vigilant glare and the impulse to leave, vanished.

Having regained everyone's attention, Zeus began his lecture on how the portal was to bring the chosen mortals to their own time.

"Hephaestus has almost completed work on the portal and assures me that it should be prepared for use by nightfall."

Aphrodite shuddered "Wow, I'm suddenly really…like, free-zing…It's as cold as the dead in here!" The others murmured in agreement.

"Well, do you need something hot?" Ares asked flirtatiously, gesturing towards himself.

The Muses clamoured over each other for a better view, Calliope, assertive for once in her life, pushed forward.

"Take off your shirt!" she screamed, sending a ripple of giggles and wolf-whistles, through the crowd of nymphs and Muses. The Gods wore varying expressions. Aphrodite smiled in amusement, while Hestia grimaced in disapproval, trying to overshadow her embarrassment. The rest of the deities were vaguely amused, such dialogue was not exactly new from Ares.

Zeus's gaze brought silence once again to the assembly.

"Well hello dear brother, you didn't invite me to your little…" Hades threw a glance over the room, "…Soirée. I am _deeply_ wounded." His baritone voice, coated with sarcasm.

* * *

There was a stunned silence around the room. Hardly ever did the deities find themselves wordless. A moment of awkwardness followed.

Calliope leaned over to Melpomene "Jeez, what a tragedy! He didn't get invited… 'Life isn't always a piece of ambrosia'!"

Melpomene shook her head, her spikey black hair hardly moving. She released a sigh of grave annoyance, her already-pale countenance whitening to that of ivory. Her eyes seem to darken a shade as she said "_You_ call _this_ a tragedy? You know nothing about tragedy!"

"Girls, nice to see you again," Hades remarked, interrupting the Muse of Tragedy's spiel. The Muses clung to each other, forming a close-knit circle behind a shaking Calliope. A whimpering could be heard from within the Muse's circle as the God of the Underworld seemed to tower over them.

"It's ok Euterpe," Calliope crooned softly "It's ok…he can't hurt us while we are in a room with twelve Gods!"

"Hurt you?" said Hades, his face a mixture of intrigue and surprise. Calliope near shivered, as she tried to avoid staring into his coal eyes. They were interesting eyes…unlike any of the other Olympians. She couldn't help but feel cold, as she stared into their stormy depths, like waves crashing on a dark night.

As it was, Hades didn't look like any other Olympian, either. He had a striking countenance and an arresting gaze, both of which seemed to tread between attractive and repulsive.

Hades turned swiftly, his black robes sweeping the ground with a sense of majesty. He stared at the other deities, all of whom were unsure of what to think.

"Hurt her? Isn't that funny? Why would she think I'd want to hurt her?" he remarked in bemusement, scanning Zeus' face "I'm only interested in these mortals, you speak of."

"It is of no consequence to you." He answered sharply, his tone dismissive. Hades ignored this comment.

"Mortals? Really? I didn't know we were keeping pets! Can I have one? _Pretty _please, with olives on top?" He put his hands together, pretending to beg. Zeus attempted to maintain his stoic face, but facing his brother was not something he did often.

Hera glided forward, urgent but regal. She stared at Hades straight on, her gaze not faltering.

"Hades," she bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Hera, darling! How nice to see you…you're looking well. How is everything going up here…fabulous 'crib' and all?" he said, his voice dripping in faux charm.

She ignored his question. "Don't you have some souls to attend to?"

He chuckled "They can wait…they've got an eternity in the afterlife."

Hera pursed her full lips "Get…Out."

"Tact was never your strong point, Hera," Hades commented.

Ares came forward, standing solidly beside Hera. He locked eyes with Hades, his rigid stance unwavering, "She _said_...Get. Out."

Another murmur of agreement rippled through the crowd of deities, as they all took their positions beside their Queen.

Hades clasped his hands together "I can see I'm not welcome here."

With that he disappeared from sight.

Calliope stared, her mouth ajar. "He went _poof_!" she shrieked excitedly, she turned boisterously towards the other Muses and nymphs "Did you SEE that? Tell me you saw that! He just went _poof! _Just _poof! HE JUST WE—"_

"Shut UP, you infernal Muse…no wonder you've got epic poetry…every damned breeze is hurricane to you!" Zeus bellowed, collapsing exhaustedly into his throne. He rubbed his forehead with a slow frustration. With no further commands, the room dissolved into rapid discussion of everything and…nothing.

Breathing heavily, Zeus narrowed his eyes in exasperation "SIIILLLEEENNNCCCEEEE!"

Not a voice spoke. Timidly, Aphrodite raised a manicured hand.

"What?" Zeus barked.

"Ummm…Why are we here again?" she asked, her doe eyes quizzical. Artemis and Demeter; who no one had even noticed leave, suddenly returned.

"What's going on?" they asked in unison. Hera glanced at her husband, who was ready to explode any second. _Time for action_, she thought.

"Let me handle this, dear," she told her husband, patting his hand gently. He faced her, an expression of silent thanks on his face. Hera smiled; it was rare that he showed any gratitude towards her.

* * *

"Now!" Hera snapped, turning away from her husband and to the mass of curious Gods "Athena, come forward."

Obeying the command, Athena rushed to the Queen's side. Her hair, a mass of tangled curls, bounced gently behind her. _I gotta get her to brush that, one of these days_, thought Aphrodite.

"You know how I requested you all choose a mortal from the twenty-first century? One mortal for each, all of whom resemble your personalities? And how I asked Hephaestus to construct us a time portal? Though I didn't tell you why, all of this is for a reason," She paused "There is a prophecy,"

Everyone was stunned. Hera ignored the silence and continued.

"Athena has been given the task of analysing the prophecy. The oracle, as always, is elusive…even to us. We found _this_ at the temple steps, earlier this week. It speaks rather cryptically, which is usual. However, this prophecy is unlike any other before, in that it is not about mortal lives, it is about ours."

"Nooooo…someone's been spying on us?" Aphrodite gasped.

Artemis turned to Demeter. "It's a good thing her looks do get her everywhere in life. Cause this?" she paused to tap her temple twice "Not-so-much…"

Demeter smiled and suppressed her giggling, too nice to laugh out loud.

"Athena will now reveal the prophecy to you," Hera announced gravely. Every God felt the genuine solemness in her voice, and no one dared speak.

Athena cleared her throat, and read,

"_Beware of the immortal darkness,_

_Of the phantom figure that haunts._

_To every divine figure's existence,_

_The ways of time shall taunt._

_The need for mortals is dire,_

_From the future you must find._

_One whose essence is true,_

_A mortal of your like-mind._

_If in this you fail,_

_From history you will vanish._

_Into hiding you must go,_

_Or your existence will be banished._

_To these mortals, gifts must be given,_

_Yet this does not denote success._

_After victory is achieved,_

_These gifts you will repossess."_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews...We happen to like them :)**


	3. Mortonia Heights and Attitudes that Bite

A/N: G'day to you all... sorry this has taken a bit, school and all that jazz... We'd like to say that this chapter was written by the gorgeous Dazzeling Diamond. Please enjoy!

**2 - Mortonia Heights and Attitudes that Bite**

* * *

"Finally, they've returned it!" Raine Matherson said, to no one in particular. She jumped up in an unusual bout of athleticism, and pulled a particular book off the rather tall shelf. Her eyes scanned the cover, _"The Iliad"_, it read. _Good, it's the right one!_ She thought. Walking as quickly as was permitted in the library, she clung to the heavy volume and headed towards her favourite reading place.

Settling into her reading spot of choice, Raine sighed with relief. After her ridiculous morning of physics, chemistry and advanced maths, the honour student craved something completely removed from any of the aforementioned subjects. The school library was a place she knew well, and despite its enormity, there was always comforting intimacy when she lost herself in one of its countless books.

Quietly, she lowered herself into the soft armchair, in the very last alcove of the library. Through a large round window, which overlooked much of the Performing Arts Buildings of the school, gentle rays of sunlight meandered inside, brightening the pages until they appeared almost brimming with their own luminescence.

A sense of excitement churned in Raine's stomach, as her elegant fingers grazed the book's old leather cover. Without wasting another second, the brunette flicked the cover open, and began to silently read the preface,

"_The __**Iliad**__ (Greek: __Ἰ__λιάς__ iliás (Ancient), __Ιλιάδα__ ili'aða (Modern)) is, together with the __Odyssey__, one of two ancient Greek epic poems traditionally attributed to Homer—"_

"OH. MY. GOD, _Raine!_" interrupted a familiar voice.

…_And then she put the book down, probably neve__r to be read again,_ Raine thought in irritation, as she glanced up at Shaira Chopra's interrogatively smiling face.

"Shhh, you're talking too loudly," Raine reprimanded, raising a finger to her lips for extra effect. Shaira, naturally, took no notice of an instruction and somehow managed to 'flop' gracefully onto one of the alcove's built-in seats. She stretched her endless dancer's legs along the alcove seating, the short skirt of her uniform hardly a hindrance to her lax position.

"You really need to buy a longer skirt," Raine stated, restraining the irritation in her voice. Glancing at her Indian friend, whose incredibly carefree, or perhaps careless, attitude towards orders, glowed from every flawless pore, Raine noticed a familiar gleam in Shaira's eyes. _If one adds an impish female with a penchant for gossip and parties to the fact that said female has entered a _library_, one can determine that the outcome can only be far worse than the two former put together… _Raine thought, a vague sense of fear fluttering in her stomach.

"So," began Shaira, twirling Raine's long brown plait around her finger "I have some interesting news,"

Although against her will, Raine turned around completely, to face Shaira. Pulling her plait away from her she studied her friend's face. Although Shaira often appeared to run only as deep as the surface, the girl was an excellent actress, and often surprised people, for the better and the worse. Raine knew this all too well. Her common sense told her that she, strategical and sensible Raine, and _Shaira_, the school's "dancing queen" and "little miss popular" should be completely incompatible as friends…but she often found that she and Shaira got along rather well.

"What's your news, Shaira?" Raine asked, in a rather gravelly tone.

Shaira smiled cheekily, flipping her glossy black pony-tail back with a signature toss. She leant over towards Raine and whispered, "Oh you'll love this!"

_Will I, _really? Thought Raine, rolling her eyes subtly. Actually, she could have been as obvious as she liked, there was a good chance Shaira would either a) not notice or b) not care and ignore it. On the rare occasion there was c) Whine…which was an option she attempted to avoid as much as possible.

"Well, get on with it." muttered Raine, glaring at the Indian girl.

"Ok, so the other day, Antonio's family was having this massive soirée, big family thing…all his gorgeous brother's were there, Gianni, Dante, Marco…" Shaira rambled on with the names of Antonio's older siblings.

"To use a phrase from your vocabulary," Raine interrupted "_cut to the chase._"

"Oh, right," said Shaira, dreamy in her digression. Then as quickly as she had lost the plot, she snapped back.

"Sooo, you know how Antonio's family are well, huge with their wine business. Like, UBER-huge…we're talkin' massive company, Tuscan and Sicilian wines….chic, imported, upscale, yeah?"

Raine nodded. _I certainly hope she is going somewhere with this,_ she thought in exasperation. "Yes, Shai, I am _aware_ of Antonio's family's business….what does this have to do with anything?"

"Hey!" Shaira protested, with a glossy pout "I'm trying to tell you a story!"

"A story? Or an utterly _ridiculous_ epic?" questioned Raine.

"Hilarious" Shaira replied sarcastically, "You just wait, it's about to get interesting!"

Raine shook her head. _I think I'm getting a migraine,_ she thought. She gestured for Shaira to continue, which she did.

"Well, it was a big event, for family, people from the wine industry, all these chic Italian models, and guess who I met?" Shaira quizzed, her sparkling teeth suddenly revealed in a smile that was both cheeky and questioning.

Raine sighed. "Sounds like a real blast... and I don't know. Madonna?"

Shaira tilted her head. "Oh, 'ha ha' very funny. No. YOUR parents!"

A wave of attentiveness suddenly washed over Raine's calm demeanor. Slowly, Raine swallowed a large accumulation of spit that had suddenly become very apparent in her mouth.

"You must be mistaken, why would _my_ parents be at something like that?" she questioned, her voice low and clear.

Shaira raised her eyebrows "I asked myself the same question, but evidently, they've done some business with Antonio's family and are quite a fan of Zanotti wines…"

"Um, we can't _afford _Zanotti, you _know_ that," Raine stated, hoping the verbal emphasis would have some effect on Shaira. All it did was incur a skeptical "Mmmhmmm," from her slender friend. _Oh great, she knows_…_This is _JUST _perfect_,thought Raine. Without another word, she yanked Shaira by the arm, and pulled her forwards.

"Hey!" Shaira whined in complaint "You don't have to manhandle me!"

"Oh shut up and listen!" Raine barked, glancing around, hoping none of the librarian's had heard her. Noting a woman that was possibly the most ancient librarian to have existed, Raine lowered her voice.

"I suppose you leave me with no choice, which is terribly inconvenient," she muttered, glancing condescendingly at Shaira.

"Inconvenient, my ass! You tell me everything!" Shaira whispered, with an angry urgency. Raine sighed, ignoring Shaira's 'relaxed' use of language at school and continued.

"What I am about to tell you is an incredibly closely guarded secret….If I so much as hear you breathe a SINGLE word to anyone, including Antonio…your life will not be worth living,"

Shaira noted the solemnity in Raine's voice, as well as the, well, threat. "I wouldn't dare tell him…or anyone…Cross my heart!" she promised, with an almost child-like innocence.

"Fine! Next time, when I tell you to keep away from those parties, you may want to follow my advice…" Raine remarked with a glare "…I'm an heiress,"

As if on cue, Shaira gasped, a cocktail combination of perfect drama and an old screen siren, but interestingly, there was a hint of genuine puzzlement in there.

"What? English doesn't work for you anymore?" Raine asked bitterly. Expecting to find an equal sense of bitterness in Shaira's gaze, Raine was surprised to a see a vaguely hurt glimmer in her eyes.

"Uh, no disrespect," Shaira began softly "but why are you keeping this a secret?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Raine replied.

"Why? Who's gonna bother you about it? Me? Antonio? Kittie? Anyone?"

Raine sighed and messaged her temples. "It's not the "bothering", I got used to dealing with it at age four, it's the implication! My parents and their parents and so on, did _nothing_ to earn their right to be wealthy! I have enough money in my OWN bank account to last me a few lifetimes and that doesn't even include my inheritance,"

She waited for the strength of her words to settle on Shaira, for Shaira to realise the ridiculous amount of money she was talking about, and then judge her for it. Instead, Shaira breezed right past it.

"Oh I see, you think because they didn't earn it…means you don't DESERVE it?" Shaira inquired.

Raine crossed her arms "I refuse to be known in life as a non-achiever who can buy her way into and out of anywhere…and no, we _don't_ deserve it."

Wrapping Raine in outstretched arms, Shaira sighed. "Oh, hun, no one would dare think of you that way! You are the furthest from that type of person that anyone could possibly be."

"They would have if they had known about my money before they knew me, hence the secret. You must have realised that I never have anyone over at my house," Raine commented.

Gently, Shaira let go of her. "Hmm, that's true. When you tutor me, it's always at my house, never yours," she pointed out, and then was a moment of pondering "HEY! I've never been to your house! I feel insulted!"

Raine rolled her eyes. "Don't be. No one has ever been to my house."

Jumping to her feet, Shaira pulled Raine up. She stared at her friend for a moment, lost in thought. Raine's face remained unperturbed, in the mean time; she smoothed her skirt (all the while noting that Shaira's was _definitely_ a considerable length shorter than the other members of the female student body's skirts were) and tucked a few loose locks of hair behind her ears.

"Ok," Shaira began "I get that you don't want _people_ buggin' you about the whole 'heiress' thing, but what about your friends…we wouldn't do that. Also, shouldn't Antonio know something, because evidently, his parents and yours are friends!"

"Surprisingly, he isn't aware of the fact that he is supposedly 'friends' with their daughter….yet he _is_ friends with me, and doesn't realise, I AM that daughter. Do you follow?" Raine asked patiently, noting Shaira's nodding head "Besides, you'll get your 'wish' I'm going to have to tell everyone anyway,"

"Why?" asked Shaira.

"It's a secret, for now," Raine said "Let's just leave it at that,"

* * *

_Bloody Proust, _thought Kittie, slamming her French literature book shut. It resounded with a somewhat disagreeable _thump_ on the table. _Yeah well, to you too! _She thought, staring at the book. "Translating, stupid French writer…stupid infatuation and bloody albertine roses!" she mumbled, aware her mutterings made hardly any sense.

Just then, Madame Dubois, one of the French teachers strode towards Kittie, who was fuming in her own little corner of the library.

"_Les livres…ARGGH, quel merde!_" she grumbled under her breath.

"Catarina," Madame Dubois began a slightly quizzical glance on her face as she approached Kittie._ It's Kittie! _She winced mentally, before noting her teacher's expression _Oh god, she heard…_

Madame Dubois pushed a lean young adolescent forward. He was not particularly tall, but he was rather lanky which gave him the impression that he had more height than he did. His most prominent feature was the bubbling pool of fear in his eyes as he faced Kittie straight on.

"Zis is Jonathan Forrester, 'e is anew student 'ere, _et_ _alors_, _s'il te plait..._could you please be 'is guide for zee day?" Madame Dubois asked, her tone hardly hiding the fact that it was not a rhetorical question.

Madame Dubois left without so much as another word. Kittie glanced back at the student, who was trembling so much, his notes on _Proust_, slid right out of his book. Kittie sighed, and attempted a warm smile.

"Welcome to Mortonia Heights. My name is Catarina Levinstine…but please, call me Kittie," she said, with the growl of a tigress. She could have sworn that the Jonathan flinched in front of her. _What is with all the boys these days! Get a backbone, for crying out loud! Be a man! _She wanted to scream, but intelligently decided against it.

Kittie began to repeat the spiel she often gave to new students "Ok, so as you are aware, because you have been selected to go to this school, Mortonia Heights is very elite and very focused. The school runs on several programs, each program has three subjects… but the Honour Academic program runs a little differently, the one we're on, which I'll explain in a minute,"

Jonathan nodded, and pulled out a pen and paper, furiously writing down every word Kittie had said. "Um, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Ju-Just taking notes, in case, um…so, I um, don't have to ask any, well, questions, uh…later," he answered. _Am I really that terrifying?_ Kittie wondered momentarily, she then glanced at Jonathan, who resumed his note-taking. _Clearly…_ she thought…_Oh well!_

"Okaaaay, so these are the elite programs of the school. Performing Arts, whereby you have pass tests in Music, Dance and Drama, to get in… so that kind of shows you the level of competitiveness and the talent expectations the school has for students. Once you're in, you are recommended a major, so whatever subject of your block of 'three' that you are strongest in, or want to pursue the most. So my friend Shaira, chose dance as her major….and whatever your 'major' is, you get one whole day a week, for you to devote study time to that subject. And of course, you do more than that block of three, you pick electives from other programs, but that doesn't mean you are on them… they are just electives; essentially, you are here for the program you are on. Are you following, Jonathan?" Kittie, asked, barely glancing at the boy.

"Ye-yes…I think I, um, understand," he replied. _His English isn't particularly eloquent…his French must be incredible for him to get in as a French major!_ Thought Kittie.

"Right," she continued "So the other programs of the schools are, Sports, where the block of three subjects is Physical Education, Health and Physiology…and again, you pick a major, oh, and for that program you need to actually DO a sport. _We, _Jonathan, are on the honour academic program, which is subdivided into many mini-programs, sciences, humanities, languages, visual arts…etc. So, you and I are on the languages program, we both do three languages and major in French…ergo, we get one whole day a week to devote to French,"

He nodded tentatively. _This means one whole bloody day devoted to translating fricken Marcel Proust!_ She screamed mentally, staring at her book on the table, almost feeling as though it were glaring back _Thank God I have Ancient today, I couldn't stand anymore of this French rubbish_. As though on cue, the bell rang, and the first to sprint out of the library was Jonathan.

Kittie shook her head. _Seriously, _guys _these days!_ She thought. As she strode out of the library, she shielded her eyes from the flashing Australian sun. "Great, summer is well on its way," she muttered, mentally noting to pack bring her sunglasses to school next time. She walked one the sides of the building which led towards the Sports Centre. Just then, a few familiar voices entered Kittie's ears, deciding to hold on to her element of surprise, she avoided turning the corner until she'd heard the rest of the conversation

"She has you totally whipped," said one male voice, laughing at his conversational partner.

"No way, man, no way," replied the other voice. Kittie gritted her teeth.

"You keep tellin' yourself that, but the only person you foolin', is ya'self," said the first male.

"Yeah, you wanna talk about Shaira?" questioned the second voice, with a cocky edge.

"What about her?" said the first male, an expectant and somewhat arrogant tone to his voice.

"I'm just sayin', man…you're one to talk about _whipped_," laughed the second male.

"Shut up, man. Now you talkin' crap…It ain't even like that with us,"

_How times do they say 'man'_, _are they that unaware of their gender? Or is this just one of those things that girls will never get?_ Thought Kittie, as she continued listening with delicious interest.

"Oh, you're right," said the second male, with arrogant sarcasm "That's 'cause, she reckons she's in control…course, that's just what she thinks…or is it true?"

"Man, shut up!" burst the first male "That don't prove nothin'. You know that Kittie's got you so fuckin' scared, you wouldn't blink without her permission,"

"As if, man, as if!" replied the second male. _There's my cue_, thought Kittie.

"Hey guys," she said, jumping in their path, facing her boyfriend, Xavier Skyy, and Shaira's, Antonio Zanotti. Both males stared at her with positively Neanderthal faces.

"Sup? Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Kittie asked, feigning ignorance. Xavier replied

"Nu-Nuthin', Kittie, just, um sports and stuff," he replied, glancing over at Antonio for assistance.

The Italian looked at Kittie, then Xavier…then Kittie, and promptly burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, man! But what did I tell 'ya, you are _whipped!_"

Kittie walked over to Xavier, and planted a quick kiss on his lips, wiping away the dumbfounded look on his face, while Antonio remained in hysterics.

"In his defence, hun, he is right…you _are_ whipped," she told him in a matter-of-fact voice, before turning to Antonio "Antonio! Ancient! Now!"

"Ay ay Ma'am!" he replied, with a mock salute, as he followed after her, still laughing.

* * *

Xavier also retreated quickly after their encounter with Kittie. He wasn't a student anymore since he graduated last year, and as he was here as a coach only and not a teacher, he wasn't supposed to leave the sporting centre.

* * *

_Where is that girl? She's going to be late!_ Thought Raine as she glanced around the room and realised that Shaira, school princess, had not yet entered their ancient history class. She turned to the front, and saw that Mr. Morettson, a tall man in his early forties, with a sizeable red beard was already writing the notes up for the class today. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw the words "Homer" and "Iliad" appear. _Dammit Shaira_, she mentally cringed, remembering how her peaceful reading time had been so pleasantly interrupted.

"What's on your mind, Raine," rang a friendly voice beside her. Raine turned to see Ruby Matthews to her far left, omitting the seat where Shaira normally sat. After all, everyone knew how possessive Shaira was of her "spot".

"Just wondering where Shaira is…that girl is always late, and she's meant to bring me the second volume of the Iliad," answered Raine, as she ruled a neat margin down the left-side of her notebook. Something of a grimace formed on Ruby's peaches'n'cream face. Brushing a few red-gold curls aside in annoyance, Ruby's eyes seemed to darken a shade, as she stared at her page and doodled mindlessly.

_Oh dear, I stepped on a nerve_, Raine thought sarcastically, shaking her head. Just then, Kittie and Antonio arrived. Raine observed the two, clearly something had occurred prior to class, and Antonio was in one of his well, joking moods, and was more or less laughing uncontrollably. Raine had a funny feeling that their lesson, perhaps, wouldn't be the most functional one. Kittie shook her head in exasperation and took her seat behind Raine.

"What's that all about?" Raine asked, glancing over at Antonio, who was now recounting the hysterical story to David Robson.

Kittie glanced at Antonio. "He's just in a mood…you know Italian guys…they are, arrogant, sexy, romantic or crazy… he's kind of overdue on the crazy." Kittie joked.

One by one, their classmates appeared. The only indicator that Alex Peterson, had arrived, was that Ruby was staring at the door, and sighed audibly when he entered. Raine's glance immediately darted towards the door, and noticed the lean, blonde Alex standing shyly in the doorway, his hair disheveled as it always was, after Carpentry class.

Just then, Shaira came up behind him. "Excuse me, hun," chimed Shaira, standing in the doorway, one hand on a stylishly jutted hip. He virtually jumped aside for her. With a dazzling smile, she glided past Alex, and took her seat between Raine and Ruby. Raine looked at Ruby from the corner of her eye, and noticed she was trying very hard to avoid visibly fuming. "Here's what you wanted," said Shaira, dumping a rather thick book in front of Raine. At that point both Raine and Ruby glanced at Alex, and noticed his gaze was fixated on Shaira, her long legs crossed nonchalantly under the desk while she inspected her glossy nails, paying no attention to anyone else whatsoever.

_Oh Great, _thought Raine as she looked at Ruby, who's eyes were piercing like freshly sharpened daggers, directed at Shaira _If there's going to be another world war, it'll start here!_

"I TOLD you….I told you that it was _Vivaldi_….but no, you kept insisting it was Viv_ar_di, seriously, Lana, why would you argue with me about that," questioned Seth, as he and his twin stepped through the door. Lana shook her head, causing her sleekly-cut short copper hair to flick around her chin.

"Whatever Seth, you have to admit when the announcer guy said it, it sounded just like _Vivardi_," retorted Lana, as they took their place in the room.

"Are you sure you're not thinking of _havarti? _The _cheese?__" _Seth queried, rolling his eyes "'Cause it wouldn't be the first time you've mixed up words like that!" Lana's response was a strong punch on her brother's shoulder. She then wore a grin of triumph as her twin rubbed the bruised that would surely be forming on his arm.

_Whatever _that's _about…_ thought Raine. Suddenly, a pair of unsuspecting eyes met her searching gaze. It took her a split second to realise it was, Seth, smiling at her sheepishly while Lana continued to yak in her brother's ear. Just then, Matt and Demi walked through the door, and unlike the others made no distinctive entrance, and just took their seats in the room. _That's better_, thought Raine, _Two people actually READY to work!_

The only other members of their Ancient History class, outside of their rather unconventional friendship group, was one dark and deep adolescent who tended to avoid people's gaze and write depressing messages on random pieces of paper and leave them around the room, whom everyone referred to as "Emo Kid"…well everyone except Raine, who actually knew his name. Then there was "Nerd Kid"….again similar story, except that he was well, a self-confessed and proud….nerd. There was nothing derogatory about it whatsoever, once the teenager made a comic book titled "The Adventures of Nerd Kid: Cyberspace and Beyond." The only person who'd read it was, Raine, naturally. Andrea Fantom, whom preferred Andy, also took the ancient class, though Raine was unsure why… her program was Mathematics and aside from english she only took sciences.

Then there was Amber Valette, blonde, beautiful and bitchy. She entered the door, accompanied by two 'cronies', whose names were irrelevant, except that they were important because they were associated with Amber. Essentially, Amber was Shaira's number one 'rival', however Amber seemed to be lacking something in her popularity with the people, a little something known as undying_ loyalty_. She immediately placed herself next to Antonio, gesturing for her cronies to find a seat for themselves, for once. They looked decidedly unidirectional without Amber's orders, and sat down at two empty seats, wondering what had just happened.

"Look at her," Shaira whispered, to Ruby and Raine "shameless little bitch…she know's he's taken, but she can't stand it, GOD! She has to flirt with everyone, but especially him…how rude!

"Sounds like someone else I know," Ruby muttered sourly.

"Oh Shaira, let it go…he's not interested in her! You know that!" said Raine.

Shaira pouted. "Yeah bu—"

"NO 'buts'!" Raine interjected.

"Alright, everyone, if you're ready," began Mr.Morettson, glancing around the room of adolescents "Shaira that means _you_…. and Amber, uh, could you move a little more to your right, I'm sure Antonio would appreciate _the space_," Everyone in the room suppressed their laughter, as Amber shifted over a good few inches.

With that, their Ancient History lesson commenced. Forty minutes seemed to pass rather quickly, and almost as soon as it had started, the lesson was over. The unconventional group of friends, headed towards the senior common room to spend the remainder of the day.

* * *

"…And so that's me, heiress," Raine finished. It felt good, to tell them. She had always felt slightly distanced from everyone, and letting go of this secret seemed to relax her a little bit. No one was judgmental, that she hadn't told them sooner, and no one's behaviour had drastically changed towards her either. _Shai was right_, she thought _a rarity, but it does happen_.

As Raine looked around the room she noted that all the teenagers were exhausted, Kittie was practically asleep, her head on the table. Everyone else was sprawled on some couch or the other around the place, fatigue seemed to describe the aura of the teens in the room. Xavier had snuck in to spend time with them and that's when she noticed… _Hey,_ thought Raine_ There's only eleven of us…Where did Shaira go?_

"Oh my GOD!" sang a strong soprano voice, everyone's sleepy gazes shifted towards the door through which Shaira had just leapt. Shaira immediately ran to the centre of the room and shrieked "I have news! Exciting news!"

The guys sat up vaguely, while the girls groaned, some inwardly and some more obviously. Ruby glanced at Shaira, and across the room, saw Alex's steady gaze locked on her.

"You're going to tell me this is all a nightmare and I'm going to wake up from it any second?" suggested Ruby, a dark undertone to her voice.

"Uhhhhh…No," said Shaira "It's fricken _awesome_ news, and…it's a secret, no one else knows yet!" No one seemed to be paying any particular attention.

Shaira sighed "This is the part where you ask me what it _is_?"

"What is it Shai? What's the _secret_?" asked Matt, humouring her with a ridiculously broad grin, .

"Weeelllll…We are going…" she began, her eyes brimming with excitement.

Lana gestured for her to continue, her face a picture of feigned enthusiasm.

"TO GREECE!" sang Shaira, jumping up in a way that only a dancer can.

There was no feigned enthusiasm after that.

* * *

A/N: Remember, we like reviews... and we're tight with Zeus! Bring on the thunderstorm!


	4. School Days and Games to Play

**School Days and Games to Play**

**(A/N – This particular chapter was written by Mystery-Immortal. The song lyrics included are the Jonas Brothers and we do not claim them as our own!)**

* * *

As one approached the corridor that housed Mortonia Heights' sound booths, a soft and haunting tune could be heard. If you happened to be proficient in music it could be identified as guitar. The young man playing was confident in his playing, but his face betrayed a certain shyness. He glanced up and noticed that the door was adjar. Rising from his seat he shut the door.

Seth Ashmore was currently working on his Performance Assignment. He was majoring in Music and needed to complete mixing his track so that he could work on the choreography for his film clip. This being the case he was spending every spare moment he had in the sound booth of the Performing Arts Complex at Mortonia Heights, which is probably why Shaira knew where to find him this particular lunchtime.

Her entrance was far from subtle as she burst through the sound booths sound-proof door, "Seth! Maestro baby! I desperately need your help on our PA assignment… I **must** have some beats for an R'n'B song and for a white boy you turn out some hawt ones… please help on this one? I could do it, but I want it to be perfect. So I'm asking you." She blinked innocently, her eyelashes almost curling on cue.

Blushing, Seth turned towards the fashionista, if she noticed the gesture Shaira did not acknowledge it.

"W – when do you need them by Shaira?" Seth managed to stutter. The school Queen had always made him nervous, especially when she mentioned Raine.

"Oh, um… nothing too urgent. Today is Wednesday, so by Friday is fine. We can work on your chorey then too!" she shot him a huge smile and flounced out of the room, "Thanks Maestro baby!"

His posture slumped slightly as the door gently shut behind her. As if he didn't have enough to do with only his assignment. But, he couldn't refuse Shaira that would be like saying no to a man who was holding a gun to your head. One just didn't do it. He figured he may as well run through his own music composition before starting on the Queen Bee's.

Throwing a quick glance towards the door and saying a silent prayer that Shaira didn't come back Seth hit the play and record buttons on his present mix. He had prerecorded the guitar, piano and percussion parts for the song… he just needed to do the singing, which was precisely why he didn't want Shaira bursting in again.

He heard the upbeat and began…

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand _

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far  
You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the colour of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far  
You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me _

_Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_Yes!_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
_

When he was done he hit the record button again and was surprised to be greeted by soft applause. He turned slowly secretly hoping that it wasn't Shaira patronising him. In fact when Seth saw who was actually leaning against the inner door of the sound booth he was almost as appalled. Once he finished his slow pivot he was greeted with the face of his twin sister – Lana – who was sporting a rather Cheshire grin.

"Oh no..." he muttered to himself as she began her walk toward him. "Why her God? Of all people why her!?" In the back of his mind he could have sworn he got a reply "It beats the other one, right?" he grudgingly realised that his inner voices were right... Lana was the lesser of two evils.

"Why dear brother, you're blushing... couldn't be that this particular song was about a particular someone could it?" Lana was thoroughly enjoying herself and it showed

"N-no" Seth managed, turning quickly this time to hide his face from hers.

"Oh, but it is! It is about your daaarhling Raine." She shot back, maintaining her grin.

"She is not my Raine! And you, Lana Ashmore, would do well to keep your nose out of other peoples business!" If one was to be frank, Lana was the only person in the world that could get soft, sensitive Seth to come out of his layers of shyness... she was good at it too.

"Seth, brother dear, **you** are **not** 'other people'. You're my twin and it's my job to put my nose in your business." Then just as silently as she slid into the room Lana slipped out. Sighing in relief Seth set about listening to his recording. There was a single sheet of paper lying on the controls...

Loved the song, its perfect – as usual, she would love it too. Play it for her.

_- Lana_

* * *

Later that afternoon there was a 'friendly' game of soccer playing out between the Sports Programme students. However, amongst the sporting majors there was no such thing as a 'friendly' game…unless friendly meant vicious. It was meant to be the female students versus the male ones. However, pissed off with this arrangement, Lana was playing for the boys. A fact that didn't please the girls too much since, after Antonio, she was the best soccer player Mortonia Heights had... although being Italian, Antonio referred to it as football.

"I'm open!" Matt Gordon, shouted to Lana as he ran up the outside of the pitch.

"Right!" she returned and back passed him the ball. He skilfully took it up to their goal before passing to Antonio to make the kick, his aim was better.

The game was over quickly, as David was an infallible goalie and tackling Antonio was nigh impossible... especially when the girls were constantly pausing to admire his looks or skill with the game. Lana allowed herself a grimace as Antonio kicked the goal and the girl guarding the posts just stood their grinning at him dreamily. This was _precisely_ why they didn't play mixed teams in interschool sports.

After she changed out of her gym clothes, Lana joined the guys in their locker room, ignoring the sign that specifically asked girls not to enter.

"Great game, Matt!" she said, as she entered the room. He grinned at her and supplied a hand for a high five. Out of their group of twelve that did a sporting major, Lana got along with Matt the best. She always figured it was because, except for the music/sport thing, he was much like Seth.

"Right back atchya, Lana! Awesome back pass in the last five." Matt found Lana easy to talk to, in fact, unless he was delivering a message, she was the only one he talked to.

"Alright you lovebirds, break it up. We have another class to get to." David interrupted their triumphant banter and they sprung apart, looking bashful.

Antonio smirked at them on his way out, "Real subtle guys; didn't notice the distance grow between you at all." Lana shot him a glare, but once she realised that Raine and Shaira were the only two women in existence that could stare the man down she gave up and followed him.

"Hey, you guys realise we have a test next? Quit joking around." David commanded. The voice of reason, he usually brought everyone back to reality.

"Oh shit, the test! I completely forgot about it... quick, what's it on?" Lana's buoyant mood snapped into panic mode.

"Basic physiology and co-ordination levels of different ages, nothing too demanding so don't stress out over it." David's deep, soothing voice eased everyone's nerves.

Matt, in the meantime leant over to Lana as they were walking and whispered in her ear, "If you can't pass... fail. Which I always thought was easier." Lana giggled and whispered back, "Thanks." Who'd have thought that quiet Matt had such a sense of humour!

* * *

Raine strode into the manual arts shop hesitantly, it wasn't her usual territory but she needed to talk to Alex about the whole Shaira thing and how Ruby was about a wink away from wringing her friend's neck. Not something Raine was for the most part interested in happening.

"Alex?" she called into the room, her searching eyes shifted from one side of the room to the other "It's Raine; I wanted to talk to you about, um... something."

"Hey Raine, what can I do ya for?" Alex's head popped up over one of the sawdust covered benches.

"I just wanted to..." at that moment Raine was interrupted by Catarina, once again looking for the elusive Antonio.

"Alex! Where is he? I want him in front of me right now!" she walked straight past Raine, not acknowledging her presence in the slightest. Nevertheless it was Raine that answered.

"He isn't here Catarina. If you need him for tutes they will have to wait until his next spare, since his physiology test runs into this one."

"Right." Kittie muttered, and then she turned on her heel and walked out briskly, infuriation pounding in every step**.**

"So, Raine... you wanted to talk to me?" Alex was now firing up his welder for a metal piece he was working on. Coming to her senses, Raine threw on a mask and apron so that she would be protected from anything that happened to come flying her way.

"Ruby likes you. Romantically." She was never really one for niceties. That did Alex's head in.

"I, err... I'm not really sure... erm..." Alex paused.

"I know you don't share her sentiments. But I really thought it was important that you know. Since you seem to be so wrapped up in Shaira's glow and would never notice it yourself, I took it upon myself to tell you. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to the library." With that Raine left Alex in the workshop starting after her, welding torch in hand.

Alex blinked periodically. Suddenly the piece of equipment in his hand felt extremely heavy. After a moment he recovered from his shock and continued welding his piece. Ruby didn't like him like_ that_, did she? Alex paused, lost in thought. She brought him food and stuff at lunch. But he thought it was just a friend thing. He certainly didn't see _Ruby_ like that, she was always glaring at Shaira for no reason and had a tendency to be slightly hyperactive. She was a nice person, generally... but not his idea of a girlfriend. He wanted someone graceful, amiable and beautiful. Like Shaira. She was perfect.

* * *

"Look Demi, she always treats me like a possession and I just don't like it. Even Tony takes the piss out of me!" Xavier was in the process of spilling his romantic woes to Demi, who, even though she was younger then him, acted as a motherly influence.

"Well, he sure is one to talk in that instance. But seriously Xavier, if you don't want to be a possession, as you put it. Stop reacting like one. Every time she says jump you say how high? If Kittie said bark like a dog, you'd ask what breed!" this wasn't the first time Demi had dished out the mother advice to the men of Mortonia Heights.

"And how do you propose I do that exactly? Kittie is one scary woman. The very Gods would cower before her! I am merely a mortal man Demi! So help me, I love her... but I want to be treated as her equal." Poor Xavier seemed to be getting to his wits end.

"That is simple enough Xav. Tell her what you just told me... couldn't be plainer." Demi's face held a soft smile as an exasperated Xavier nodded and stood to go find his girlfriend and somehow reiterate his 'I am an equal' speech to her.

Demi on the other hand decided to head to the greenhouse and tend to some of the more delicate herbs they were growing at the moment.

* * *

A huge explosion resounded across the courtyard. A few people looked up and promptly looked back down. Wednesday fifth period was Andy Fantom's spare and she always spent it in the Physics block working on... something? The last time someone asked her what she was doing, they didn't have a clue what she had said. Well, Raine did but she couldn't be bothered re-explaining everything. It was usually something along the lines of: time-space continuum, cosmic strings, making space travelling faster than the speed of light and creating a time dilated wormhole... most people just avoided her these days.

* * *

Ruby had just spent another period in the Home Ec. kitchens. But instead of drafting her assignment like she was supposed to, she had been dot pointing irrational ideas on how to destroy Shaira Chopra's life. That girl was single handedly ruining hers and she was doing it without trying, let alone noticing. Yes, she was going to have fun with this game.

The fiery haired girl smiled as the bell signaled the end of the day, she packed up her things and made her way to their groups spot… the senior common room they had sort of inadvertently taken over. The bunch of them was gathering to discuss the fast upcoming trip to Greece.

It was going to be the highlight of the year.

* * *

**(A/N – Feel free to leave us a message)**


	5. Mood Swings and Timey Things: Part 1

**Mood Swings and Timey Things**** – Part One**

_**(A/N: Hey all! This Chapter is jointly written by Dazzeling**__** Diamond and Mystery-Immortal. We hope you all enjoy it!)**_

"Aiight people, let's take it from tha top!" said Rayshaun, the current hip hop dance teacher at Mortonia Heights. With the remainder of their energy, the senior dance students leapt to their feet and spaced themselves in the open concrete space, preparing to finish fourth period with a bang…after all, no one wanted to be kept in during lunch. The humid summer day had done them no favors, nor had the regular passing by of other students, whose constant interest hadn't added to the joy of a complex hip hop routine. They punctuated their exhaustion with collectively audible groan, sinking into stretches as they vaguely aligned themselves into rows.

Shaira strutted forwards, headed for front-row centre. She felt herself earn a reasonably murderous look from Amber, as each of her long legs confidently made their way over to the front row. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a grimace accentuating Amber's too-tan face as she attempted to pierce the back of Shaira's head with her pupils. Tossing her mane of honey-blonde hair, Amber meandered next to the male separating her and Shaira, placing herself in line. Noticing Shaira's direct gaze, Amber tilted her head, her venomous eyes reading numerous thoughts, _'You think you're so good…Watch out, biatch…Think you can take top spot… Think you're the shit!"_ Her thoughts were like broken record…Those lines subconsciously on repeat and permanently stuck on the same track.

_Oh, for the love of God…If no one else is gonna take this fricken spot, why not?_ Shaira thought, glancing around at the other predominantly terrified students. Hip hop had proved a …_complicated_ unit for some, and Rayshaun, a prominent African-American choreographer, had proved a difficult mentor to please. It didn't help that his dimples reminded the girls of slightly older Chris Brown, with the moves to match.

"Y'all ready?" he called out, using his hands as a make-shift megaphone. The students answered with a ripple of affirmative grunts. Rayshaun chuckled, as he headed over to press stereo button "Here we go…"

Shaira positioned herself as though she were the only one around, the only one on a stage made just for her. Just because half the class was ready to drop dead didn't mean that she needed to relax her efforts. Just then, she felt the bass drop, and in an instant her body was rolling to the smoothly synthesized beats, as she playfully flipped her long raven locks. For a few minutes, no one else mattered. No onlookers and no other dancers. Rayshaun continued to direct the students as they exerted whatever vigor was left in their fatigued bodies.

"…AND one, and, two, and. _Pop_. _Yo'_. _Hood_. And, five, _turn_, six, and, _roll_, _roll_, eight…_Keep wit' tha counts, people_…Good Shaira, nice poppin', girl." Rayshaun complimented, as he passed her in the front. Shaira beamed. She was thrilled by her decision to wear her red Juicy Couture cropped hoodie, and actually _did_ pop her 'hood' when required by the dance, and was pleased that Rayshaun hadn't missed it either. _Always dress the part_, she mentally confirmed, with a satisfied smile. As far as she was concerned, she deserved the compliment; she actually did work for some of those, despite what some others thought. The music stopped, seemingly a cue for a majority of students to collapse onto the heated concrete.

"Not bad, guys, take ten." Rayshaun ordered, as he walked over to talk to another dance teacher nearby. Bending over, Shaira flipped her hair backwards as she sprung back up, feeling a gentle stretch in her legs and a cool wind on her neck.

"Nice work, Shawty," Rayshaun whispered to her as he walked past, having entered the habit of nicknaming his students "You got skills."

Shaira smiled her thanks and virtually leapt over to the benches where she'd left her things. Just as she sat down and took a swig from her Evian bottle, a familiar and very bouncy person approached her.

"_Shaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_, baby, that was _hot-cha-cha-cha-cha_!" burst Andre De Leon, embracing Shaira in a massive hug. The slender Indian returned his hug, along with a squeal of pure enthrallment. Ruffling the blond's hair, Shaira held him at an arm's length.

"Boy, where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere! I desperately need someone to take some artsy fashion photographs of me for my Performing Arts assignment…you know with the song, video and choreography? I need a hot cover for my single." Shaira said, as she casually stretched her legs across his lap. A gentle breeze blew through the open space, for which Shaira closed her eyes, feeling the smooth wind caress her skin.

"Shai, I'm around, you know I've just been busy lately…" he answered bashfully.

"With Gert?" she said, her sparkling eyes enhanced by an impish grin.

Andre seemed to suppress a squeal as he and Shaira tightly held hands, two seconds before they both, shrieked in unison.

"Anyway, where's _your_ man?" he asked, trying to replicate Shaira's cheeky smile.

"Somewhere about… He's meeting me here at the end of the lesson." She responded, skillfully maintaining her grin, as Andre swooned dramatically. The pair gossiped for a couple of minutes, and had any of the other students been listening, much of the conversation would have consisted of extremely high-pitched squeals. Shaira jumped up, and sank into perfect splits, not wanting to stiffen before they had to dance again. She lowered her face to her knee, allowing her luscious hair to fall smoothly to one side.

"Hey, who's that?" Andre asked, his wide green eyes gazing across the open dance space where a girl with red curly hair and a boy with tousled blond hair were walking past. Except that the boy with tousled blond hair seemed to be standing still, and was gazing intently in Shaira's direction. Glancing up from her stretch, Shaira's eyes met the boy and girl's as they continued on their way. Waving, she smiled dazzlingly at the pair. The girl with the fair skin and pale copper hair wore a strange smile, while the boy managed a vague wave in return, his face seemingly set into that of hunger. Just as well, the pair looked like they were going on a picnic, if the basket in girl's hand was anything to go by.

"That's Ruby and Alex…You should know them." Shaira told him, noting Andre's bewildered face as it _seemed _to be glued to Alex's behind.

"I know Ruby, I just meant _him_. How come I haven't seen him? _Ever_? Uh…Shai, call me stupid…but I think he was, like, totally checking you out." Andre whispered excitedly, tapping his hands on his lap in a rapid staccato rhythm while glancing at his Indian friend.

"Oh?" she chimed, still oblivious, as she lifted a svelte arm and draped it over her head. Slowly, and still in splits position, she leant to the side, feeling a light stretch in her right hip.

Andre continued to stare at Alex staring at Shaira, noting how Ruby seemed to be fidgeting with the handle of the picnic basket and glancing to the side with pursed lips.

"Seriously, girl, he is _yuh-um_…I mean I know you got a _damn_ fine man and all, but this one, he's just a bit…Sorta-kinda…I could just…"

"Sure, then you date him." Shaira suggested, popping her head up and laughing musically "Too bad for you, he's straight."

"Dammit, all the good ones are straight!" Andre whined, crossing his arms and legs.

Springing upwards from her stretch, Shaira sat back down on the bench, pulling Andre's cheeks as he pouted. "Oh sweetie, you know that's not true." She cooed gaily, her impish smile returning.

"Speaking of _gooooood_ ones…"Andre began, his cheeks slowly rising, as his eyes shifted straight ahead. Shaira turned, only to see Antonio, his cocky swagger heading in her direction. She could swear felt her heart pound outside her chest, whenever she saw him. It hardly mattered that they'd been together nearly a year. He knew exactly what he was doing when he'd run his hand nonchalantly through his smooth, dark hair as he glanced off to the side, as though he were searching for something in the distance. It was practically slow motion. Just when that was enough to cast the spell, he'd suddenly glance at her with a completely disarming gaze, complemented by a sexily confident smile.

Only this time there was no smile.

_Oh shit_…she thought, standing up slowly.

"Something-tell- me-_you_-did-something-_wro_-_ong_-and-you-guy's-are-gonna-have-a-_figh-ight…_" Andre murmured in a sing-song voice, his shoulders bouncing up and down in time to his own tune, unable to hide a small smile. One sharp glance from Shaira, and the smile vanished, his gaze shifting nervously to the side.

Andre shook his head, poking Shaira's shoulder. "Wow, how'd he get outta class early for this? Mm, Mm, Mmmm! Hell hath no fury like an Italian scorned…_Girl_, what did you _do_?"

"Nothing…" Shaira replied quietly. Although, she could never be sure, Antonio seemed to find mistakes she didn't even know she'd made.

"Shaira," Antonio grunted, as he approached her, exuding arrogance from every inch of his being. _It_ _doesn't help when he looks ridiculously drool worthy as he does that…he is _totally_ giving Gaspard Ulliel…just shoot me now, just ohhhhhh_…Shaira's inner voice taunted, her insides melting as he neared her body.

"Tony, baby," she began tentatively, lacing her arms around his neck "what's the matter?"

Placing his hands on her waist, in an unexpected move, he pried her off him. Shaira glanced up into his eyes, her own filled with confusion.

"Bitch, what the hell did you think you were doin' yesterday?" he growled, almost leaning over her.

This time Shaira's eyes flashed with a feminist wildfire to make Kittie's look like a candle. "_Bitch?_ Ex-keeeey-use me! That might work for me _sometimes_, but right now I SWEAR to you…_Watch it_."

"I better go." Andre said timidly, as Shaira and Antonio suddenly turned to note his presence. Andre stood up and moved exactly six feet away. Antonio's eyebrows flew upwards.

"I thought you said you were goin'?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…but just over here, I don't want to miss the show!" Andre replied gleefully, before muttering to himself "Damn…I only wish I had popcorn."

Shaira and Antonio had already forgotten about his company, as they had the rest of the students. They were an interesting pair, inadvertently displaying their arguments like a real-life soap opera; as though they were under the impression that the rest of the world was supremely interested in the elevator that was, their relationship. The funny thing was, for the most part…They were right.

Antonio turned gaze back to Shaira, the look he was giving bordered on smouldering and deadly. His jaw tightened, his body seemingly restraining a rush of testosterone-fuelled anger. Exhaling, he glanced at the ground, involuntarily running a hand through his hair, granting Shaira a good glimpse of a toned forearm. _Like I said, kill me_…she thought, as she found herself observing just how wonderful his forearms were. _Not skinny, nope, not at all…Muscular and tanned, but neither of them to the stupid extreme…très __parfait…_ _GAH, digression!_ She mentally criticised herself, both ridiculously irritated and liquefied by him. Sighing, she returned to reality, this time finding irritation won over liquefying looks. Glancing into his eyes, she knew that good forearms could not dilute her infuriation.

"What the fuck, did you think you were doin' yesterday? Dancin' all up on that…that…" Antonio paused, suddenly aware of nearby teachers. He'd already been told off for 'language' earlier that day… "_Him_." He finished challengingly, expertly concealing any obtuse angles in his argument.

"I thought this was all over…Jeez. Would. You. Chill! I told you yesterday, but clearly, you weren't listening." Shaira retorted, her voice enveloped in exasperation. Leaning forward, she recommenced. "Raphael is my _dance partner_…it was the _rumba_ for the cultural festival…I didn't ASK for _that _dance, and I can't HELP it that he's my partner."

"Raphael Sanchez? _That_ Raphael? The one you mentioned the other day?" piped up a small voice.

Shaira and Antonio turned to see Andre, one timid finger in the air. "You get to _rumba…The dance of _lust_…_ with _him, _that scrumptious Brazilian..?"

Shaira glared at Andre, crossing her arms over her chest. The whole effect was of an incredibly chic female gangsta, in her cropped hoodie, booty shorts worn over knee-length tights and uber white Nike Cortez'. All she needed was some bling, her posse and a Rolls Royce, to complete the scene. After all, Beyoncé's "Diva" _had_ become a constant on her iPod.

"Oh right…_not helping_," Andre muttered sheepishly, before waving at the quarreling pair as he dismissed his himself from the conversation "continue!"

And continue they did, during which time their argument had gained enough momentum to capture the interest of a majority of the surrounding dancers. Some watched subtly, their ears wide open for all the juicy details, while others stood around, staring at the pair as they would a wide-screen TV…high definition and surround sound, literally included. Naturally, there were quite a few that rolled their eyes and _truly_ didn't care, but that didn't stop them from listening reluctantly. Amber, in particular, watched with her standard acidic expression, one which rarely changed, and often prompted Botox jokes from Shaira's supporters. Her eyes locked on to Antonio, the way he moved, the way he stood…everything. Then, like a cat stalking its prey, her eyes darted to Shaira. She watched as the Indian girl argued, spores of burning envy rupturing inside her.

With the way she was moving, Shaira's still seemed to be mid-dance, waving her arms around, her body rhythmically rolling forwards, her torso then isolating from side to side, as she stylishly snapped her fingers in front of Antonio's face. His facial expressions and body movements seemed to change to work with hers, more than a soap opera, the pair looked set to star in a hip hop video.

"Would you _not_ make a federal case out of it? I. _Don't_. Like. Raphael. He is my dance partner…_That's it_. Why won't you believe me?" Shaira whined melodiously. More talk followed from both sides, as more dance students found themselves either repelled by or glued to the fantastic drama unfolding before their eyes…A fact which hardly grasped or phased the attention parties involved in the argument. A few minutes later, all heated arguments ceased. As quickly as this elevator had gone down, it went back up.

"You're an ass." Shaira whispered in his ear, laughing softly as she threw her arms back around his neck. This time, Antonio did not withdraw from the offering. All around them, the dance students peered with curiosity, partially stemming from genuine interest and partially from the desire to avoid rehearsing again. During this time, the two were completely unaware of the crowd.

Leaning in, his breathing tickled her neck as he replied "Yeah, well, you're a bitch."

"Heyyy-YY-yy!" Shaira protested reflexively, although she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Gazing into his espresso eyes, she pouted her lips and ran her hands along his broad shoulders, one of her lithe legs covertly wrapping around his.

"Yeah, but you're _my_ bitch, so s'all gooood." he continued, with a cocky smile, his muscular arms encircling her waist possessively.

"Oh. My. Word. Braaaa-vo! You_ two_…I swear! Mwah! Mwah! _Fabulous!"_ burst Andre, standing up and applauding. When he realised the numerous blank stares in his direction, a sign of his presence acknowledged, he sat back down, his cheeks stained with scarlet. Suddenly remembering their 'audience', Shaira and Antonio detangled themselves, and turned to face the others, somewhat 'shyly'. While there were varying expressions amongst the students, there was no doubt from the majority; the 'Shaira and Antonio Show' had been _thoroughly _enjoyed.

Amber was an exception.

"Aiight, peoples, y'all ready to go again?" interrupted Rayshaun's baritone voice, as he sauntered back over to his wilted students.

Shaira made her way back into the front line, posing with confidence, one hip sassily jutted to the side. "Ready!" she sang, popping her hood and smiling cheekily. Sneaking a wink at Antonio, she then turned her gaze to the front. Her dancer friends lined themselves up around her, leaving Amber to find herself a space in the back. The music started, the bass was droppin' and students were poppin' and pretty soon, when she was dancing, it was just the 'Shaira Show'…and this time, Antonio definitely didn't object.

* * *

"C'mon Alex stop drooling at the Dancing Queen so we can go and eat. You need Vitamin D occasionally and staying cooped up in that workshop isn't helping you get it. A picnic in the sunshine will do you good." Ruby finished with the brightest tone she could muster, her eyes however, told a very different story.

"Coming Ruby..." Alex trailed off, still focused on Shaira Chopra's dancing figure.

It was at this moment the distracted boy walked into a pole. With a cry of surprise and pain Alex fell to the ground.

"Hopeless," Ruby muttered with an exasperated sigh, offering him her hand. The blond rubbed his throbbing head, further mussing his unruly hair, and took Ruby's hand to pull himself up.

"Thanks" he muttered, still rubbing his head and staggering slightly from the dizziness. "Alright, so where are we going?"

That morning in Home Ec. Ruby had made a scrumptious picnic for Alex, to share with her, of course. There were a couple of dips, some gourmet rolls, a huge chocolate cake and lemonade made from scratch. Ruby had considered every last detail of this lunch. It was highly probable that Alex would enjoy it. She really did want to show him how much she cared, even if she was terrible at showing it. With every gesture she hoped he would notice her for once, instead of the 'incomparable' Shaira.

In the meantime Alex was wondering what he had done to deserve such a sweet friend. Ruby was always looking out for him, making sure he ate and that he didn't get too stressed with school work. It was too bad her that she Shaira didn't get along so well, in his opinion, if they were better friends, he would have a perfect life.

When they got to what their group called 'the grove' Ruby laid out a blanket for them. The grove was a strip of grass spotted with huge Oak trees, as such once you got inside it had a magical feel because of the atmosphere the scattered light produced. The pair smiled as the serenity of the grove surrounded them. Alex picked up a roll and took a mammoth bite.

"Don't forget to chew," Ruby reminded him sarcastically.

"Ialmayschmewmafooroobay!" Came the garbled reply.

"Swallow first. Then repeat." She snorted in amusement.

Alex made an exaggerated swallow and repeated for her, "I always chew my food, Ruby."

"Sure," she said, rolling her eyes, before changing the subject. "How do you feel about chocolate cake, hmm?" She asked with a grin that betrayed that she really did know it was his favourite.

She cut him a generous slice and he tore into it with a muffled 'thank you'. Ruby sighed with a slight smile; this was the calmest she had felt in ages. Consequently, her thoughts began to drift... She only broke from her reverie when Alex tapped her shoulder playfully and said that the bell had rung. Groaning at having to leave the secluded spot where Alex belonged only to her, Ruby pushed herself onto her feet.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she grumbled.

"C'mon you, I'll walk you to your locker before we go to class," he chuckled.

"Before _we_ go to class?" A perplexed expression spread across her face.

"Yeah, we have ancient next," he replied.

The two walked back up to the school and detoured via the Home Ec room so Ruby could put away the picnic things before heading to their lockers to grab their Ancient stuff. Naturally, they were running late.

"We're gonna have to run, Rubes." Alex grabbed her hand and started off toward the classroom dragging her behind him

Ruby was so flustered by the fact that Alex was holding her hand she didn't even rebuke him for calling her 'Rubes', a name she truly detested. They ran into the room just as roll was being called. She smiled at him as he left to take his seat, but he had already spotted Shaira. She gave a deep sigh.

"Patience is a virtue, possess it if you can," she whispered to herself. It was quickly becoming her mantra.

* * *

"I can't figure out what's wrong. I've checked the reactor core, the antimatter chamber, the electron charger, the biomolecular controls panel, the GPS scanners and the hydro-electronic battery system... Why. Isn't. It. WORKING?" Andy Fantom was pissed off.

In her opinion she had done everything right. The calculations worked and everything seemed to be in working order. So she did what any vaguely intelligent person **would** do. She sought out Raine. As she approached her in the Physics lab the girl in question, without looking up from her theory, queried:

"What is it Andy?"

"What makes you think I need something from you Raine?" the proud Mathematician shot back. She soon changed her tact when Raine fixed her with 'the look', "OK, so I may be having some issues with my time-dilating wormhole transport device. But I checked all the maths for everything and its fine!"

"I'd say the problem isn't with your maths, it's in your application. You are a near flawless mathematician and your theoretical Physics is stunning. However,"

"There had to be a 'however'" muttered Andy

Raine fixed her with a glare before continuing, "However, your practical application has flaws. They lie in you not being able to see the obvious problem because you are looking for the intricate, complex problems."

"Sure. Will you take a look at it then?" Andy looked hopeful.

"Fine. Show me." Raine packed away her notes and headed over to Andy's corner.

When Andy showed Raine the plans she had drawn up and the mathematics she had worked through she realised what a genius the strange girl was. Andy had taken Einstein's Theories of Relativity and made them a reality. If they could find out what was wrong with her transportation device then this would be a revolutionary find for Science internationally. Unfortunately it would almost certainly mean war; something such as the technology that Andy had created would be coveted by all peoples: Historians, Christians, general do-gooders, military minds, world leaders and naturally scientists; just to name a few.

Raine set to work placing her lab coat and goggles on before delving into the reactor core compartment. Once she had settled that it was functioning fine she moved onto the antimatter chamber. Everything was magnetically suspended so that total annihilation of the world wouldn't take place and it was, fortunately or unfortunately, working perfectly. The electron charger is where she initially thought she would find the problem, but an in-depth analysis revealed that it was in working order.

The GPS scanners didn't have anything wrong with them, which she knew before checking them... mainly because they were store bought and therefore should be in working order. After she was done with them Raine decided that the issue was with the biomolecular controls panel. This was an easy deduction since she had designed the hydro-electronic battery system and very much doubted that the issue was with that.

The thing that made biomolecular control so tricky to create was that it involved complex mathematics, electronics and biology. The idea of biomolecular control was to bind your DNA signature into the electronics so that only you would be able to control the device. Raine was certain that Andy's problem had something to do with the binding between herself and the electronics. Until this was fixed the device would not hold up through time and space, because without the DNA control there was no control at all due to the nature of the installation of the bio-controls.

"Well Andy, I found your problem... the only thing is, is that it is going to take a lot more then the rest of Physics to fix. Can your mathematics professor spare you on your major-day? I'm done with my project for this year; I may as well not bore myself to death and help with yours."

"Thanks Raine, you're a God send!" Andy gave a rare smile.

"Mmmhmm," Raine exited the Physics lab just after the bell signalled the end of class.

* * *

It was a clear day on Mount Olympus, a sign that none of the deities were in a bad enough mood to change the weather. But despite the fine weather the Gods were in a fluster. They needed to work out the means to their end. Hephaestus had finished the time portal, however there was now a raging debate about who was to be sent forth to collect the twelve chosen. Unsurprisingly each God wanted to go themselves.

"As the beauty of the group, I obviously deserve the right to go. I mean, puh-lease those boys would follow me at the wink of my eye or the snap of my fingers!" it wasn't difficult to place the Goddess of Love's voice among the crowd.

"You!" cried Hestia, "I never get to go anywhere! Besides, when it comes to delicate operations _I_ think a little brains would be necessary... so that rules you out Aphrodite."

"Indeed, I agree with you completely Hestia. Brains are needed in a situation as delicate as this. Precisely why I am the best option for this mission." The voice of Athena broke through the argument.

"You aren't the only one with brains Athena. Besides, there is some danger in this for the twelve and whomever is accompanying them, which is why someone with battle experience should be sent." Ares commented arrogantly.

"I have just as much battle experience as you do." Cried Artemis adamantly, "Damned war-God." she then mumbled under her breath

"Perhaps a less forward and fiery messenger should be sent. I believe I am adequately peaceful for the job. I am nurturing and my demeanour will calm the humans." Demeter added her thoughts to the discussion.

"If you want a messenger don't you think that the _messenger_ God would be a wise choice? It is my area of expertise you know!" the back handed thief come messenger God half whined.

"I would dearly like to be placed in charge of this mission. However as the only one capable of operating the portal, I forfeit my right to be the messenger." Hephaestus saw the most sense in the discussion thus far.

Hera spoke on behalf of herself and Zeus, "We shall remain here and defend Olympus. Whilst the twelve are important, so is our home; and the threat here is just as grave as the one posed on the journey to the future."

"I, regrettably, concur with their majesties. I offer you my services in the protection of Mount Olympus." Poseidon bowed to his brother.

"I very much wish to be the messenger who retrieves the twelve. However, I also agree with Zeus and Hera. As such I offer, an alternative solution." Apollo's quiet voice broke through the noise.

"Indeed Apollo and what is this solution of yours?" Zeus's voice was low and enquiring.

Apollo took a deep breathe, "I propose we send the Muses, together of course. They may be low key in terms of power. But between them they have gentleness, compassion, nurturing and Melpomene has a real mean streak. Besides, whatever evil is out there at the moment won't be expecting us to send them for the twelve; they will be on the outlook for one of us."

"The Muses! You aren't serious Apollo. How would they handle an evil threat?" Ares scoffed at the Sun God's idea

"ENOUGH ARES!" bellowed Zeus, "I think his idea is valid. We shall send the Nine Muses of Apollo to the future to collect the twelve."

"Did you hear that girls?" Apollo beamed, "You're going to modern day Greece!"

"Oooh goody!" cried Calliope

"We'll be good we PROMISE!" chorused the others

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Mr. Zeus, Sir. I promise we won't let you down. We will find the twelve with great efficiency and win their trust. We will not back down at any enemy. We will stand strong with the integrity of Mount Olympus! We..."

Calliope trailed off as Hera shot her a death glare...

"You get the picture" she finished with a mumble.

"Right" said Euterpe, "Let's go forth and musicafy!"

At a stare from the rest of the Muses she blushed and corrected herself, "I mean, let's go."

"Great!" cried Thalia, "Where are we going?"

Calliope smacked her forehead with her palm and the others groaned. This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

_**(A/N: Hey again! If you'd like to give us some feedback hit the button, greatly appreciated!**__**)**_


	6. Mood Swings and Timey Things: Part 2

**Mood Swings and Timey Things – Part Two**

_**(A/N: Here is part two, naturally. This one is also jointly written. ENJOY EVERYONE!)**_

Demetra Ashmore concentrated on the girl in the mirror of her bathroom as she carefully applied a soft green eye shadow over her right eyelid. Blinking carefully, she peered closely to see that she'd applied an equal amount to each eye. Satisfied with her eye shadow efforts, she combed a hint of mascara on each set of lashes, and blinked again. For a moment she stared at her reflection, something did not feel quite right…Was it her hair? If Shaira had been there, she would have no doubt taken over and styled her, head to toe. Just as well Shaira wasn't going on this double date, Demi was not in the mood for fuss tonight, of any kind. There had been enough drama preceding their upcoming trip to Greece, and Demi knew _all_ the drama, having played 'mother hen' to everyone in their group, at some point or the other…tonight was, hopefully, going to be low-key.

She stood in front of the mirror, fiddling absentmindedly with her dark chocolate up-do. Her emerald eyes stared back at her, flashing with disbelief. Having spent so long pinning her hair to create gentle waves, something was still wrong. Uninterested in fighting it, Demi removed all the pins and let her hair fall as it normally did, smooth and straight. _It'll have to do_, she decided calmly.

"Demi! David's here!" Lana yelled, from what sounded like the opposite end of the house. Smoothing her bottle-green halter dress, Demi put on a pair high-heeled Mary-Jane's and threw on a black jacket. Giving herself a once-over in the mirror, she quickly left the bathroom.

"Bye!" Demi called out to Lana, as she made her way out the front door of the house. Having reached David's car, she opened the door and let herself into the front seat. David leaned over to give her gentle kiss on the lips "You look beautiful," he said with utmost sincerity, banishing any remaining thoughts of her failed up-do.

Smiling coyly, Demi placed a hand on his. "You don't look half bad, yourself!"

David and Demi had been together since the middle of Grade Ten, the longest relationship anyone in their unconventional group. She remembered it very clearly. Demi had been busy in the school gardens, tending to the new bed of rose buds that were near ready to bloom, as part of her horticultural assignment. Lost in her work, she'd forgotten about the smears of dirt across her cheek, the hair falling out of her lopsided ponytail and shabbily perched garden hat. Then, David Robson, her friend of a long time had approached, hoping desperately for some sound advice. She glanced up at him, shielding her eyes from the sun and somehow, managed to remain completely unaware of her untidy appearance, and stayed her true calm self. Very soon, the roses weren't the only things blooming!

The pair, regarded as the most level-headed of their group, often tended to play 'parents' to the others. Whether it was advice, reminders or just calming and consoling, the two had become quite used to taking out time for the others. David chuckled, and put the car into reverse as they backed out of the driveway.

"So, Kittie and Xavier are meeting us there?" Demi asked.

"That's what Xav said," David answered, checking his mirror as he concentrated on steering "He sounded really chilled, too…something tells me Kittie the Tigress is going to be somewhat tame tonight!"

Demi smiled to herself, shaking her head as she glanced her lap. Smoothing her dress and crossing her legs, she cast her mind back to the conversation between her and Xavier, and his desperation to avoid being a mere sidekick to Kittie's Supergirl. _I'm glad they've sorted things out,_ she thought, pleased with herself. Demi barely noticed the time pass, as they pulled up 'The Diner', a quaint little place in downtown Melbourne that was only ever referred to as 'The Diner'….Its real name continued to remain a mystery to them.

As they headed inside, a rush of warmth overcame the pair. Central heating, a must-have in Melbourne, even in early spring, was on full blast.

"Here, let me take that," David offered, taking Demi's jacket in anticipation. Smiling, as she handed over her jacket, the couple then made their way over to where they could see Kittie waving at them, her dirty blonde hair shaking about as she did. Kittie was smiling, and Xavier appeared supremely relaxed next to her.

"Hey guys," Demi greeted softly, sitting down in the booth they'd selected. David slid in next to her, and squeezed her hand under the table.

"Are you guys excited about Greece?" Kittie asked excitedly. She may not have been a fountain of rage, but that did not mean she was subdued in the least.

"Yeah, we are," David and Demi replied in unison, before bursting into laughter.

"It's too bad you can't come too, Xav." David said, looking at his friend.

Xavier grinned "I am coming."

"Really?" questioned Demi "But you've graduated…"

"Well, they need extra 'teachers' to accompany the class on the trip, and Morettson knows we're good friends, and I'm a student teacher and all…So, he agreed to let me come and help out," Xavier explained, as the waitress laid down a large bowl of sizzling hot chips. Taking a chip, he dunked it tomato sauce, and nodded, as if to reinstate his words.

"That's awesome, man." said David.

_Haha…'man'! Just one of those guy things_… Kittie thought, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm glad," Demi said genuinely, glancing at both her friends "Because it really wouldn't have felt like all of us without you, Xav."

Kittie nodded and gave Xavier a quick peck. "Precisely. Greece is gonna be awesome, I can't wait…only a week to go!"

Greece. It had been a constant topic of conversation, as such things often are. It wasn't always in Ancient History that it came up, or even at the trip meetings. Sometimes there were little reminders that served as fuel to the flame, things like Shaira talking about how cute Greek boys are (in reference to a waiter at a café, that she met while she vaguely focused on her French homework), or Ruby discussing how she was studying Greek cuisine in Home Economics or Raine's analysis of Homeric literature…There was no escaping Greece in the slightest.

Kittie was truly pumped for the trip. Quite frankly, she was ready to pack a bag and go just about anywhere. Sighing involuntarily, she reached for a bent chip and savoured the taste of the hot salt crystals melting in her mouth.

"What's up, Kittie?" Demi asked, her eyes filled with genuine concern.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Kittie replied, distractedly reaching for another chip.

Xavier turned to face his girlfriend, having caught on to the tone in Demi's voice and placed a protective arm around her Kittie. Briefly, Kittie smiled to herself and squeezed his hand.

"I have to go the ladies," Kittie announced, as she abruptly stood up "Demi?"

Demi nodded, and the two girls made their way out of the booth and towards the restrooms. As they left, the boys attempted to dissect the age old mystery of why girls always travelled to the bathroom in packs.

"Kittie?" Demi murmured calmly, once they were inside the restroom.

Kittie leant against a cold wall, and twisted her face in concentration. Her fists tightened, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kittie," Demi repeated, walking over to her friend "What's wrong?"

Without realising how tightly they'd been shut, Kittie opened her eyes and saw her fair friend staring at her, her eyes glazed with an anxious curiosity.

"What, Demi? Nothing's wrong," Kittie reassured, vocally concealing any signs that indicated otherwise.

The brunette leant next to her friend, and sighed internally. She was well-aware that Kittie probably would not even tell Mother Theresa what she had for dinner last night, no matter how politely she asked.

"You know what," Kittie said, as she pulled out a lip-gloss and began intently applying it as she concentrated on the restroom mirror "We should do this double-date thing more often, I like it…and just think, soon we can have one in Greece!"

Demi forced a smile on her face and nodded, as the two females headed back their booth, where the guys appeared to be concentrating incredibly hard.

"Thank God you're back, I'm pretty sure Xavier would've fainted if you made him wait any longer…he's fricken starving, apparently the chips weren't enough." David joked, though he too, had a pleading gaze as he reached for a menu.

"Alright, I'll order," Kittie said, naturally taking lead "Who's having what? Oh never mind, I'll just tell her to get us our usual."

The others glanced at Kittie, and laughed together, earning a very surprised, but relatively tranquil, look from Kittie herself. Even in her calmest state, there was no denying, she was still the boss!

* * *

"We're free!" Lana shouted

"What?!" Her twin brother returned from his room

Racing up the stairs Lana found her brother in the bathroom. This discovery occurred by her rushing through the door without as much as a polite knock. Luckily he already had his pyjama pants on. Now, Seth wasn't a sporty guy but, thanks to his sister's almost fanatic obsession with sport, he was up early each morning to train with her. This provided him with toned stomach muscles. The many instruments he played filled out his upper body nicely too.

"Hey sexy" Lana greeted her brother with a smile

"Hey babe" he shot back whilst rolling his eyes. The two of them had been at this since they were children. Lana usually started and Seth tended to play along. Nothing had managed to come between them yet and Seth doubted that anything ever would. They would forever be teasing, annoying and teasing to each other.

"I said that 'we're free'. Mum and Dad are out of town, Demi just left with David – WE'RE FREE!" She hooked her arms around her brother neck in a mock hug, since she couldn't reach him properly.

After detaching himself from Lana's 'death grip' Seth turned to her, "In that case I'll be in my room composing. Don't throw any parties now." He finished sarcastically.

Lana rolled her eyes, "How predictable. Well I'll be outback shooting hoops. Catchya, sexy!"

"Yeah yeah, you too babe." He waved her off as she exited the room.

"Peace at last" Seth muttered to himself as he picked up his guitar. Seth and Lana didn't share a room anymore, for obvious reasons, but they shared a special connection and as such they wanted to be close. When their parents had a house commissioned the twins requested room's joint by a bathroom, which they did share.

He plopped down on his bed and began tuning. Fiddling around with chords always calmed Seth down. It was like twirling a pencil to an artist, sitting in an old library to a reader or shooting hoops to a sportster. Unconsciously Seth started plucking out a well known tune. Em, Am, C, D. His tuned ear picked it up and a blush crept onto his face as he continued and began quietly singing under his breath. _Tonight. I want to give it all to you._ Sighing Seth closed his eyes and let his fingers do the work. He started getting more confidant as he went along... _'cause girl I was made for you, girl you were made for me._ Finally something in him remembered that the house was empty because Lana was outside and he plugged his guitar into the amp and jumped onto the bed. "_I was made for loving you baby; you were made for loving me!"_ It was at this moment Lana snuck into Seth's room, hoping to hear his new composition, "_And I can't get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me?"_

Lana was never brilliant at subtlety and burst out in a fit of giggles at seeing her twin brother jumping on his bed, with an electric-acoustic guitar, playing and singing KISS at the top of his lungs. Naturally her intrusion cut short his playing and he gently climbed down off the bed.

"Uh... hey Lana" Seth muttered bashfully

"Mmmhmm, hey sexy. Some nice playing there, but I thought you were composing this evening. I came to listen." She returned playfully, and then her tone turned serious, "Look, Seth, I know you have feelings for Raine. Take my word for it... singing love songs day after day is **not **going to win her over. You should be blunter with her, like she is with everyone else." Lana gave her twin a soft smile.

"Thanks babe, maybe another day though." He shot a smile back

"No problems. Now go make us dinner." She ordered, her smile now a grin

"Why do **I** have to make dinner?" He whined, managing to laugh at the same time.

"Cause I'd burn down the kitchen!" With that he pushed her onto his bed and ran for it with Lana in hot pursuit.

* * *

_**Sometime later that week**_

* * *

It was one day until the Greece trip... our favourite students were now running around in a panic trying to pack. They, of course, had left this highly important consideration to the last minute.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Shaira Chopra was having the worst time packing out of everyone. How on earth was she supposed to fit her wardrobe for the Greece trip into ONE 20 kilogram suitcase? It was a truly ridiculous request and she refused to take only one bag. It was imperative that she be able to pack for all situations: rain, hail, shine, snow, cocktail party, hot date... she just had so many fabulous clothes, why compromise on choices, even on 'holiday'? Choice and necessity…It was a cruelly paradoxical Catch 22. And she still needed room for shopping! Yes, packing a single suitcase was her worst nightmare and she only had this evening to finish packing... their plane left tomorrow at some ungodly hour. What a disaster!

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Antonio Zanotti was having an easier time packing than his perplexed other half. In fact he was almost done and he had been a surprisingly thoughtful boyfriend and left space for Shaira's shoes. Not that he had told her this yet, it was on his to do list. Basically Antonio had thrown in Diesel jeans, jerseys, tees and some dope Nikes. Sure, there was the odd Panerai watch and pair of Armani sunnies, amongst some designer shirts… But what was a rich Italian to do? It was just as easy as that. There was no doubt in his mind that Shaira was having a monumental fit trying to pack her suitcase. After a moment, he zipped up his case and reached for his Sidekick. In a rare move Antonio decided to call and check on her packing progress. Pressing the number Shaira had programmed into speed dial (number 1, naturally), Antonio groaned inwardly when she answered. After hearing her launch into the debatable choice between espadrille wedges or gladiator wedges, he decidedly regretted his choice to call. Nevertheless, he went with his only strategy…Grin and bear it…or argue. With them, argue, was always an option.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Raine Matherson didn't think she was going to have an issue packing. Unfortunately for her, the staff her parents hired disagreed with almost everything she put into her suitcase and as such Raine had spent the better part of two hours arguing every decision she made about what was being taken to Greece and what wasn't. Her original plan was: jeans, singlet shirts, a few throwovers and her ballet flats. Her 'staffs' plan was: designer dresses, capris and she didn't want to know what shoes they put in. Luckily for her, practicality won out. When she told the staff that this was a working trip and lots of hiking would most likely be involved they left her alone. Rain rolled her eyes as they left. What a drama.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Seth Ashmore was a simple guy. This being the case nothing fancy went into his suitcase for the trip. He packed his essentials first. iPod and composing pad. Naturally he was also taking his guitar. After that he didn't particularly care what was packed. The weather probably wouldn't be favourable so a hoodie went in as a precaution. But once Seth had his music essentials, he was happy to wear a toga.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Catarina Levinstine was currently sitting on her suitcase attempting to zip it up. She may not be a fashionista like Shaira, but a girl needed a variety of clothing! This was ridiculous, Kittie was sure that she hadn't over packed… but if that was the case why wouldn't her suitcase close. Maybe she just needed some extra muscle. She called out for her boyfriend, Xavier. They had been flat mates for most of the year. Strictly to their own rooms, at Kittie's insistence. But, at times like this it was handy to have a male at your beck and call.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Xavier Skyy had had the afternoon off and was the only one that wasn't busily packing that evening. He was relaxing in front of the telly when a sharp call rang through the apartment. He sighed and got to his feet hoping that he wasn't about to be reprimanded for something he _had_ done, or _hadn't_ done for that matter.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Demi Ashmore hadn't needed a lot of space for her belongings; neither had her younger sister Lana. They decided to save on baggage and share a suitcase. Between them they neatly filled the bag in about an hour after tossing through their wardrobes trying to decide what was most suitable. Whilst this was occurring, Seth was sitting on Demi's bed, his eyes dancing with amusement at their packing antics. Demi just smiled. He doesn't know the half of it!

*&*&*&*&*&*&

David Robson's first thought had been to pack diving gear, his wetsuit mainly. The Greek coast would have some beautiful marine life and he intended on seeing it. As an after thought he added jeans and a couple of books. Travel light and hopefully your baggage won't get lost was his family's motto. He figured he would stick to it.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Matt Gordon like most of the guys had finished his frenzied packing with relative ease. His priority had been about three pairs of Nikes. He planed to run everywhere he could in Greece, with the hillsides he hoped to get a good work out. As he closed his suitcase, Matt idly wondered if everyone else was having as much ease as he was with their packing.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Ruby Matthews was having about as many issues as Shaira. Attempting to compromise on practicality and attractive clothing, she didn't know what outfit would impress Alex the most, since she only saw him whilst in uniform. So, Ruby battled with her suitcase dilemma and even asked her mum for advice on how to pack more efficiently. This help included her mum going through everything she packed and taking out the strappy heels, the one 'pretty' dress she owned and most of the makeup. While she was bitterly disappointed at losing these items, Ruby was glad her suitcase closed.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Alex Peterson was at a loss on what to take. He already had clothes and the necessities. But his suitcase was barely a third full. With a roll of his eyes he emptied the suitcase and took out a country road tote bag. Everything fitted into that perfectly he decided. He shrugged as he looked at the usual overseas travelling bag. If you can't fill it, it isn't worth taking.

* * *

The Muses stood in front of Hephaestus, as he concentrated on the numerous gold dials in front of him. His heavy brows wrinkled, above his squinting eyes as his jaw tensed. He pulled several levers and adjusted some complex transmitters. The Time Portal was to be projected from a rather solid gold stand, riddled with dials, wheels, a myriad of buttons and a transmitter which cast open the portal into the chosen time zone and century.

Calliope hopped from one sandal-clad foot to the other, the chestnut tendrils falling around her face bounced, matching the spring in her step. Thalia, too was comically hopping in excitement, a feat which barely managed to shift her bird's nest of a hairdo. Melpomene stood in the corner, absorbed in a book about a love between a Vampire and Human and was sighing dramatically and wiping away the odd tear. When she noticed Clio staring, her face returned to that of a motionless ivory mask.

"What are you looking at!?" she barked.

Clio scurried away from her irritated sister. Urania, Terpsichore, and Polyhymnia were prying Erato away from a gossip session with Aphrodite, one regarding a certain scandalous nymphs' obsession with Adonis.

"Alright, I'm coming! Honestly, we were discussing something important!" Erato snapped, joining the others, while making a 'phone' shaped gesture at her ear and glancing at Aphrodite. Aphrodite nodded solemnly, until her attention was stolen by Ares sauntering towards her.

"Where is Euterpe?" Melpomene muttered bitterly, as the others returned with Erato.

"Tuning lyres and packing." Clio answered dutifully, then bowing her head shyly.

Calliope glided towards her sisters, a broad goofy grin on her face as she giggled brightly in anticipation. Following Calliope, Thalia joined the others, inadvertently forming a circle.

"Ok, I've got my _Deities Weekly_, and some ambrosian chocolate…" Calliope shuffled around in her bag "AND, a box set of all the 'High School Musical' movies! I thought since we're going into the 21st century and all, we may as well take some modern entertainment for the trip…and it's a MUSICAL! Plus, Zac Efron's _really_ cute!"

Melpomene shook her head. "I was hoping we could take 'Twilight'…that's from the 21st century, too!"

Calliope rolled her eyes comically. "I love that movie, but we saw that twelve times yesterday! That's _douze_, in French…We saw it once with each Olympian God… twelve _whole_ times!"

To further emphasise her point, Calliope confidently flashed her hands in front of Melpomene's face and attempted to count twelve fingers. Her brows squiggled in puzzlement, then she pouted in a cruel realisation, her eyes still glued to her fingers.

"Oh wait. You can't. Hehe, whaddya know!" she blurted, blushing a divine shade of crimson.

From the corner of her eye she could see Ares watching her. "Them? _Really_?" he mouthed at Apollo. The God of Music massaged his temples and sighed inwardly. _I hope I'm doing the right thing…_he thought. Striding over to his girls, Apollo banished any doubts in his mind. For of this to work, a little, or a lot, of faith would be required. Besides, he'd rather his sweet Muses go forth than that hot-head Ares.

"Are you all ready?" Apollo asked, rubbing his palms together in anticipation.

"More than ever!" Calliope sang, elaborately throwing her arms either side of her and consequently smacking Thalia and Melpomene in the face. "Hehe…Uh…Whoops?!"

"We are not. Amused." Melpomene growled, lowering Calliope's arm.

Apollo suppressed a groan and briefly glanced at each of the Muses faces. He loved the girls, he truly did. They were brilliant entertainment at parties, and knew how to channel mortal frequencies with an expert flair. Often, they would pinpoint mortal frequencies from around the world, and tune into their lives for amusement. Tuning in and out of different time zones and countries for entertainment was a great past-time. One day it was a countess and her estranged husband in 18th century England, the next a protesting hippie in the seventies, then a coquettish flapper of the 1920s…It was forever changing. Apollo had indeed taught them well. Musically speaking, besides him, no one could compare to his girls, a fact which pleased him immensely. It meant he'd done something right! And now, they were growing up, as much as one can, when one has an eternity. But still, they were ready to take a trip that transcended time!

"The portal's ready," Hephaestus announced in a gruff voice "Muses?

As seriously as possible, the Muses came forward in single file, lead by Calliope.

Calliope cleared her throat. "We are ready to fulfil our sacred duty to Mount Olympus, and Greece and the ancient world, we are prepared to battle the forces and the boundaries of time and overcome the darkness that awaits this world. The darkness that desire to engulf this world, devouring light and leaving the bones of what once was—"

"CALLIOPE!" Zeus bellowed, accentuated by a sizeable gust of wind which forced the Muses to lean backwards in an extremely diagonal position.

"My hair!" Erato shrieked.

"Enough! This is a mission of extreme importance yes, but do not, I repeat, do not allow anything to DISTRACT you." Zeus ordered, his height slowly increasing.

"Zeus." Hera said brusquely. Her husband immediately returned to his normal height, hardly lacking in threat.

"Hephaestus will now explain how this operates." He finished, his voice nearly breaking into falsetto towards the end. He fell back on his throne in exhaustion, and a martini glass filled with Dionysus's wine materialised next to him.

"Ok, so here's what will happen," Hephaestus began "I'm going to be operating the portal from here, with my controller, and Calliope you will have this," he paused to hand her a bar of gold in the shape of a circle "this, will be your connecting piece to me, don't lose it, or I can't open the portal for you, and I can't communicate with you. So, I repeat, don't lose it."

Calliope gulped as all the other Muses and Deities glanced at her.

"Basically, I'm going to operate the machine from here, and then contact you to make sure you are in the right place and time. When you reach Olympus in modern day Greece, none of us will be here, it will be as though we don't exist…We are, after all, going into hiding. As long as we can, we shall keep in contact with you through that gold disk…but if we don't, it is because it is too risky, and we cannot reveal our whereabouts, even to you."

The Muses nodded in simultaneous solemnity. Each of the sisters looked at each other, and then to the deities.

"We are ready." Calliope said, as she stepped forward without adding anything more. The Muses all stepped forward with her. Hephaestus glanced at Zeus, who exhaled heavily. Squeezing the hand of her husband, Hera released a measured breath. Then, the room froze, awaiting the final call. Peering at his fellow deities, and the nine Muses, Zeus then directed his gaze to Hephaestus, and nodded with a refined strength. The collective breath that had been held was suddenly released in unison.

Hephaestus turned to his gold portal controller, and started changing dials and pushing buttons. He surveyed the transmitter screen and then continued to adjust several wheels. Then, in a glorious blast of light, a perfect bullion circle was cast into the air in front of them, all that lay inside was a swirling golden vortex. The light from inside the portal danced, shades of marigold and honey whirling hypnotically. It seeped into Mount Olympus, glazing the stunned faces of all the deities. There was a frozen moment. No one spoke, no one gasped, they simply stared at the surreal and uncertain possibility in front of them. Calliope, linked arms with Melpomene and Thalia, and they linked arms with the others.

"Be ready to enter 21st century Greece." Hephaestus said, with a forced grin.

With that, the Muses bravely entered the portal, and disappeared into the light.

* * *

"Modern day Olympus sure is HOT!" Erato complained, fanning herself as she and the others wandered out of the portal. The journey in between departure and arrival had been strange, strange to the point that it was both thrilling and nauseating. Their stomachs leapt into their throats, but their minds felt as light as feathers. There was no sense of weight, no sky, no earth….yet they felt compressed beyond belief. Clio, who'd never adjusted well to travelling without a goblet of nectar first, found herself only slightly dizzy as she stumbled out of the portal, her footing caught on the hem of her robe, forcing her to the scorching sand on the ground.

"Sand?" Clio muttered, scooping up a handful and letting the soft grains graze her palms.

"_Oh_, for the love of Achilles!" Melpomene grumbled.

"What?" queried Calliope, whipping off her sunglasses. Melpomene reached for her ignorant sister and spun her around. In front of them lay an enormous structure. The immense stone sculpture was the epitome of grandeur, the body of a lion, and the head of man. Glowing under the vicious sun, the structure seemed to glare at them, its lifeless eyes were haunting even in the daylight. An uneasy sense of imposition drifted amongst the sisters. Suddenly, the gold disk in Calliope's hand flashed.

"Gotta take this, girls," she murmured, gathering the Muses around.

Then, Hephaestus' face flashed on the circle, causing a few Muses to gasp in surprise.

"Ok, girls…I don't think you're in Olympus." He stated.

"Ya think?" Melpomene shouted, slapping her forehead in disbelief "We're still in the ancient world! In fricken Egypt!"

"Hey! The system just needs a little adjusting, it'll be fine! Now, I'll readjust it, and you girls wait for the portal to reappear." He finished, his face disappearing from the gold circle.

"So, I guess we wait…" Thalia pondered aloud.

"I don't know, the pharaohs throw a MEAN soirée, remember when we watched a little bit of Cleopatra's big party? Then Apollo made us switch frequencies… He wanted to watch some Viennese orchestra. But right before that, Cleopatra was having a hell of a time!" Calliope babbled.

Urania, normally a quiet Muse, spoke up. "Look, you lot, the portal is back…There are NO parties…remember what Zeus said, _no distractions_? Let's go!"

"Aye aye, Ma'am!" Calliope quickly agreed, as they entered the portal for the second time.

* * *

As the Muses re-emerged from the portal, they were greeted by a blast of fresh salty air and the sweet scent of tropical flowers. There was also a hint of coconut in the rather calm atmosphere. Clio, still dizzy from the last trip, could not help but slide to the ground.

"Sand, again?" she exclaimed, noting the proximity of her face to the earth.

The Muses stared straight ahead, where several women in grass skirts, coconut bikini tops and flowery necklaces were dancing in a joyful manner. Their arms were moving fluidly, creating eloquent shapes in the air.

"This. Is. Not. Olympus." Melpomene stated gravelly.

"No, it's not," Calliope replied happily, grooving to the island music "but chill, Mel, this place is niiiiice…Feel it, feel the beat!" With that she attempted to sway her hips, but thanks to the constricting drapery of her elaborate robe, she looked like vertically see-sawing tree. Rolling her eyes, Melpomene turned to see the others, who had already donned skirts and flowers in their hair, similar to the dancers on the beach, and were singing something in Hawaiian.

"Oh, I haven't played this song in forever!" Euterpe remarked merrily, plucking at her ukulele with undeniable glee.

Terpsichore was particularly, enjoying the dancing, and had gone so far as to halt her invisibility and join the actual dancers, for all to see.

"That fool!" Melpomene groaned "Hephaestus better get back to us, or I SWEAR…"

"Girls!" boomed Hephaestus, the gold circle in Calliope's dancing hand flashing away.

"Are you gonna take that?" Melpomene asked rhetorically, pushing aside the lengths of her ebony Mohawk, her face frighteningly pallor.

"Oh right!" Calliope sang "Aloha, Heph!

"Ok, there's a slight chance you're in 21st century Hawaii…but uh, I'm working on the transmitter, for some reason I can't align the x and y axis to match century and place, I mean, it worked on all the prototypes…But we're getting closer."

"Yes. Closer." Melpomene muttered, focusing on the gold disk "Just get us moving, Heph, or this lot is going to be sippin' pina coladas before you can say '_eternal darkness'_!"

"Ok, Mel, one more minute." With that, Hephaestus' likeness faded from the connecting piece.

"Get back over here!" Melpomene commanded her sisters, knowing her voice and appearance was non-existent to the mortals. Reluctantly they returned to the fuming Muse of Tragedy, and stood dutifully, a droll appearance in grass skirts. Just then, the portal was recast in front of them. Without concealing her annoyance, Melpomene dragged her hula-ing sisters into the gold light.

* * *

Their latest destination was definitely not Olympus. There wasn't a single doubt in anyone's mind from the second they landed there. After all, Olympus wasn't submerged fifty feet deep in the Great Barrier Reef. Olympus, did not contain a few hundred species of coral, nor fish displaying every colour in the spectrum with the shimmer of a single scale.

No, there was no doubt at all. Standing on the bottom of ocean floor, the girls realised their faces were fixed with unnecessary snorkels, hysterically complimenting the grass skirts and leis. _Great…Souvenirs!_ Melpomene thought in sarcasm. They merely stood there; the only movement was of the fish swimming around their legs. The high-pitched sound of submarine sonar radar resounded, playing the role of the underwater equivalent of 'crickets'.

"Ok, this isn't right." Calliope said, able to breathe underwater.

"You don't say!" chorused the others.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! I didn't do it!" she protested defensively, crossing her arms.

"Well, until Heph gets back to us, we may as well swim. You know, just keep _swim-ing,_ just keep _swim-ing,_ what do we do, we _swim-swim_…" Euterpe sang childishly, only a moment later did the others realise she was being serious.

"I hate to say it, but she's right, let's at least get to the surface…maybe there's an island, nearby, once we see it, we can materialise," Melpomene commented, annoyed that the time travel altered their already limited power.

The Muses began to swim, some skilfully and some…tragically. It seemed like a millennium passed when they finally reached the surface, and materialised on a small deserted island.

"This time travel thing is really messing with my sense of present day." Polyhymnia complained.

Several moments passed, where the Muses waited…Hephaestus had not contacted them, and they were starting to worry.

"You HAVE the gold circle, don't you?" Melpomene asked Calliope. Calliope nodded solemnly, holding it up, allowing Melpomene to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Time for a song, girls!" Calliope burst. For once they were all in agreement, after all, there was a song to suit absolutely any moment. Instinctively all the muses, except Calliope began to sing:

"_Doo doo doo doooo, Doo doo doo doooo, Doo doo doo doooo, Aaahhh, Aaahhh…" _

Meanwhile, Calliope confidently took her place as the lead singer.

"_Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds?"_ she sang dramatically. She loved playing the damsel in distress, and it fit perfectly with her rendition of Bonnie Taylor's "Holding out for a Hero".

She continued, clasping her hand upon her heart and sighing. _"Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need…"_

Together, the Muses flew upwards in one blurred rush and sang:

"_I need a HE-RO! I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night, He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight_…"

"GIRLS!" rang a deep voice, a voice matching the face that appeared on the gold circle, glimmering on the ground far below them.

"We hardly get to sing these days!" Euterpe complained.

"Yeah. With the Gods going into hiding and potential total world alteration from an unknown force. It's such a shame. Really." Melpomene added under her breath, as they lowered themselves to the ground.

"Well, Heph?" Calliope questioned.

"Ok, you're um, in Australian waters…I'd explain the mechanics to you, but we don't have time. Get ready to try again." He ordered.

"Fine." they sang sullenly, in harmony. The portal returned, and each muse crossed their fingers, hoping this time, they'd reach the right place.

* * *

"This sure ain't Olympus, but I DO like it…Maybe, we'll find a hero _here…_" Calliope commented with a grin.

_Just_ _what we needed!_ Melpomene thought, crossing her arms, immensely thankful for the ability to be invisible. After all, landing in the male locker room of Mortonia Height's Sporting Centre, was not their planned target. And to think, Hephaestus could take twice as long to contact them as before!

Calliope, and the others were enjoying the view, the buffet of man-candy on display at their visual disposal. Thankfully, the mortal males weren't in the slightest bit aware that nine Muses of the Ancient World, had transcended time to appear in their locker room. What an unexplainable situation that would have been.

"Take of your shirt! That's it! Take of your shirt!" Calliope chanted her favourite catch-phrase, giggling as though she'd drunk a fountain of Dionysus' wine. To her pleasant surprise, the buff young male did remove the garment adorning his torso, cuing a canon of swoons across the Muses. Feeling ever so brazen, Calliope and Erato neared one of the other well-built males, whose lower body was swathed only in a fresh white towel.

"I _dare you_." Erato murmured, glancing at Calliope, her eyes alight. Then both their gazes shifted towards the towel.

"Nooooo!" Calliope answered adamantly, her grin betraying otherwise.

"That's right. NO!" Melpomene shrieked "Honestly, what in _Tartarus_ was Apollo thinking when he made you leader!"

Thankfully, the gold circle started flashing, and Hephaestus' face appeared.

"Uh, just a minor mishap girls…Just needed tweaking, but I have it this time. I have it! There will be no mistake." he grunted in frustration. The portal was cast, and in a routine movement, the girls entered…not without a backwards glance at the locker room and its occupants, of course.

* * *

The air was cold. Eerie. How could a place that was the superlative of celestial beauty, where every texture, every sight was unearthly pleasure, feel so…empty.

How could a place with a marble palace made of clouds, drenched in light of a million diamonds, with the warmth of the sun and the luminescence of the moon, a place that radiated majesty, divinity, and eternity, feel so…dead.

The still air was unnerving, murdering the instincts of the girls, who momentarily ceased breathing. Staring around them, nothing moved. Nothing, except for the swirling clouds that danced around pillars, where the once fluid moment felt natural, like silky trail flowing from pillar to pillar. But now, it felt as though the silk was fraying from its very core.

The girls stood together, a bundle of nerves. They knew they had reached the right place, in the right time…yet they'd never felt more scared.

* * *

_**(A/N: And that is Part Two! Again, there is a lovely green button below this msg. Feel free to use it :D**__** )**_


	7. LONG Flights and Catfights

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Greek Mythology…Duh. We do, however, own all our own characters and fictitious places (like the school) etc.

**I don't know if we need to disclaim THESE, but here goes: We do NOT own,** *** puts on glossy TV voice*, **Melbourne, Hong Kong, Singapore, Greece, Mykonos, Delos, Air China, The Temple of Apollo, Santa Clause, Seven Jeans, Chanel, Calvin Klein, Nintendo DS, The Odyssey, prophecies from Disney's "Hercules", Mount Vesuvius, Andre Lloyd Webber's "Phantom of the Opera", Chris Brown OR Miranda Kerr…Anything we've left out?

**A/N: **Hi all! Dazzeling Diamond here, I wrote zis chappie, and just wanted to let you know this one is purposely focused more on building tension in relationships, etc, for certain events to come. It was a tough chapter to write in (TENSES! ACK!) Because it HAD to stay on one topic, but had to be seen through different viewpoints and at different points in times…painting a fragmented but clear picture of the situation (I hope!). PLEASE, tell me if this worked…I became really nervous when I noticed just how much shifting occurs in 3rd 1st person POV and in time. This was a particularly fun chapter for me to write, on the other hand, I'm not sure why, I _think_ it's the bitchy tension, lol. I really hope you enjoy it, too! Also, massive, uber thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 7- LONG Flights and Cat-Fights**

"Would a Mr. Jason Kalivas, please report to gate number 12, your flight Q4RE8 with Air China, to Hong Kong is boarding immediately," said the polite voice of the airport announcer.

To the exhausted students of Mortonia Height's senior Ancient History class, the loudspeaker announcements seemed to merge with the multitude of voices and languages around the Athens airport, snippets of tears, laughter and complaints could be heard, ringing from unidentifiable directions, a loud blurring ostinato. The cries of cranky babies, strong footsteps and creaks of rolling suitcases on the marble floor created an odd sort of 'Welcome' sonata for the adolescents.

"…Andrea Fantom?" Mr. Morettson called out, loud bells of exhaustion ringing in his voice, strong enough to challenge Notre Dame's.

"Here!" said Andy, jumping up and down in a mission to gain her exhausted professor's attention. The red-bearded teacher caught sight of the petite pupil, in the corner of his eye and waved his arm about to acknowledge her call. Andy immediately halted her jumping and slumped down on one of the uncomfortably stiff seats of international arrival gate 32. Discreetly whipping out a writing book, Andy immediately resumed her unfinished notes from the plane. Almost twenty four hours over two planes, and two airports and she still hadn't finished.

It was a quarter past three in the morning in Athens, and none of the Mortonia Heights students quite felt like they'd descended in Greece yet. Landing had been smooth and quick, with only a few of the students awake to realise they'd even reached. The rest of them had then sluggishly paraded off the plane in half-slumber, only partially aware of their current surroundings.

Mr. Morettson was becoming remarkably flushed, which was hardly complimenting to a plump man in tweed, with a beard that matched his slowly reddening skin. Pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, he continued. "Matt Gordon?"

"Here." Matt responded, throwing an arm up in the air. Mr. Morettson glanced over to where Matt, David, Xavier and Antonio had formed something of a 'We Are Men" congregation, the very picture of adolescent male boredom. Antonio was standing up, plugged into his iPod. David and Xavier leant back into the chairs, as they would in their own living room while watching mindless TV, perhaps waiting for some food to materialize. Matt was leaning against the wall, whose stance would have looked complete if he had a tennis ball to bounce repeatedly. Standing slightly to the side of this group, was Alex, looking like he belonged, but perhaps hadn't received the unspoken invitation to join. Thus, he remained to the side, too tired to care about where he stood. Sitting near this group, and oblivious to everyone, were Seth and Lana. They were playing against each other on their Nintendo DS's, lost in their own twin world.

"Choke on my DUST! You just wait…You _JUST_ wait…That's it Seth, _you're-getting-beaten-by- a-Guuh-url!_" Lana half-sang. After much deliberation on the plane, Seth had deduced that his sister was on some kind of high caused, ironically, by the extensive number hours experienced at ridiculous altitudes. She had been insanely talkative on the flight, unable to sleep, had too much soft-drink and continually insisted that Seth entertain her, via pokes and near-punches. All the while Seth tried desperately to persuade Demi to swap seats with him. The joys of being in the middle seat.

It seemed that her high hadn't quite faded, either. Seth pushed the buttons on his Nintendo DS with a furious determination, annoyed with the slipping of his sweaty fingertips.

"Yes Lana, _genius_ threatening, that is!" Seth commented sarcastically, without tearing his eyes from his screen. Then their race came to a screeching halt.

"HA! Better find out the ambulance number in Greece, because _I think you just_ CHOKED, my brother!" Lana jumped up, pumping her fist in the air. She twisted her cap to the side, and threw him an exaggerated victory nod.

"_Oh yeeeeeeeeah_!" she said in low, caricatured voice. Lana's smile reeked of self-satisfaction, her cheeks high enough to rival those on a chipmunk.

"Go again?" Seth asked hopefully, desperate to beat his overtly competitive sister. Smiling wickedly, Lana tucked strands of her short auburn hair behind her ears.

"Like the taste of defeat, do we?" she taunted "'Cause there's more where that came from!"

"Yeah, yeah. Game on!" Seth replied, as the two lost themselves in a race, all over again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Morettson, who personified the academic version of a red-headed Santa Clause, collapsed into his seat. Handing the roll-call over to Rayshaun, one of the trip's voluntary teachers, he exhaled puffily and waved his bloated fingers like limp sausages. Nodding, Rayshaun took Mr. Morettson's clipboard and resumed roll-calling. "Okaaay…Catarina L?"

_It's Kittie_! Kittie mentally growled. Unaware of who called her name, she was too physically drained from the plane flight to argue. Spinning around dizzily, she saw a tall male with coffee coloured skin calling the roll. He was new, he wasn't her teacher in anything and his African-American accent suddenly put a slightly cool spin on "Catarina". Perhaps she'd ignore it…That one time.

"Here." Kittie answered reflectively. Re-tying her blonde pony-tail, she felt her eyes close for a desirable moment. _Wait…did he call out my name? Did I answer? Or did I just THINK I answered, _She wondered, massaging her temples _…Oh wait,_ _yes I did…Wow, I can no longer tell if I'm speaking or thinking…I MUST be exhausted._

The rest of the roll-calling continued without a hitch, then Rayshaun and Miss Clover, the school's Head of Home Economics teacher and an ex-Nurse, turned to Mr. Morettson to discuss formalities. The senior Ancient History students of Mortonia Heights, inadvertently sprawled themselves around the gate seating, while they awaited further instructions.

* * *

Rummaging through her bottomless hand-bag in a frantic search for her iPod, Shaira sighed audibly. Giving up her search, she took a nonchalant sip from her Evian bottle. She'd arrived at the airport in Melbourne, ready to board for their stopover in Singapore, epitomizing the term "_fashionably late_". Wearing a pair of Seven's dark skinny jeans that looked like they were designed specifically for her legs, and a tight black Calvin Klein tee that clung to each curve, emphasizing her minute waist, she looked like a model on her day off.

After making her entrance, and once her parents had left, she'd gracefully leapt into Antonio's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her lips had thanked his profusely, for the considerate boyfriend behaviour he'd exhibited by leaving extra packing space for her shoes. This had scored a few obviously encouraging howls and hoots from the onlooking male students, except for Alex, who'd felt his already unnoticed presence in front of Shaira fading faster and further away. Meanwhile the girls had watched, with a varying assortment of smiles and rolling eyes. All, except for Amber, naturally. Raine, who'd glanced over momentarily, abandoned that view in favour of a discussion with Andy about Andy's physics assignment.

When Shaira had finished thanking him, Antonio had felt 'obliged' to thank _her_ in return. They might have 'thanked' each other some more, except that the intimidating staff of Melbourne customs security did not exactly look upon it with fondness or permission. Somehow, the teachers had remained blissfully oblivious during this time.

Ruby glowered at the Indian, allowing only a flicker of jealousy. It was irritating, truly, that they could all endure the same absurd number of hours on a plane, and only _she _looked exactly the same, and without a hint of exhaustion. _Maybe, she's a robot_...._Maybe she _isn't _human…_Ruby thought, aware that her thoughts were only becoming further adrift, and also aware she was in no mood to customarily reel them back in.

Normally, Ruby made an incredible effort to see Shaira as two different people, one that was her carefree and bubbly friend and the other, her incessant nightmare. The 'incessant nightmare' version came fully packaged and glossily accessorized with inadvertently flirty behaviour, directed at males Shaira had no serious interest in. Like Alex. Then, Ruby would treat the 'friend' version of Shaira with as much civility as possible, and avoided connecting her with 'evil twin' model. It required monumental control. Some days she exercised more control than others. Every so often, the lines seemed to blur of their own accord, and it was hard to tell where one Shaira 'ended' and the other 'began'.

* * *

Crossing her arms and standing in the gate, Shaira tapped her patent black ballet flat against the floor. This ordinarily would have resounded in a pleasantly cadenced, pattering manner. On the occasion however, the sound was more like possessed alarm clock, unaware of when to stop, just biding its time until it blew everyone's eardrums to smithereens. _Or would that be a time bomb?_ Ruby mused. Either way, it seemed that neither Kittie nor Demi had noticed the tapping, and only she had detected its ceaseless charms.

Rubbing her weighty eyelids, she inhaled with a faux sense of calm. The breath didn't sit well, it evaded her diaphragm and felt compressed in her lungs….Forced, as though she was trying to achieve some parodied version of 'Zen'. It was like a feigned tranquillity, endorsed by a kooky yoga-master in some upscale gym. The kind created for people whose biggest problems were their failing macrobiotic diet or dangerous addiction to Chanel. She could virtually hear the high-pitched voice of a rail-thin yoga teacher, extreme energy sizzling in his fingertips, throwing in a shimmy every five seconds: _"Breathe, people! Feel it enlighten your very core and melt all your stresses away! The world is yours, my beautiful friends! Breeeeathe! _And now_, to the 'downwards facing dog'…"_

Ruby shook her head. No…Definitely not believable. She tried her controlled breathing again, aiming for her diaphragm, but after that mental image, felt simply ridiculous, and her diaphragm deflated like an untied balloon. _Tap…Tap… Tap… Tap-tap…Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap-Tap…_clicked Shaira's shoe. Ruby groaned inwardly. It was like a leaky faucet with rhythm.

Tilting her head back, Ruby felt an extreme stretch in her neck, which incidentally awoke the joints in the rest of her body, reminding her that she and long plane trips did not exactly harmonise like gin and tonic. This one certainly hadn't been pleasant. Echoes of the aches she'd felt in her knees, boxed in the claustrophobic plane seat, still pained with certain movements. And now, Shaira was trying to compose a musical accompaniment via her footwear, to further Ruby's pain.

She glanced around her Ancient History class, and noticed that it seemed to have dispersed across the entire gate. Catching sight of Alex, standing alone, she briefly forgot about her joint pain and the stupid _tap, tap, tap_ of Shaira's designer shoes. Ruby wasn't sure how much time had passed, or how long the Indian had been talking, but she heard Shaira's voice far too quickly for her liking.

"…Well, I told you I'd call once I arrived, you silly, silly boy…Anyway, like I said, that's what happened …Yes… It was ree-diculous…I know, right?!.... I swear to _God_, that was the most _infuriating_ plane flight ever…Well, you _saw_ her at dance on Monday… Amber, seriously, she was ready to sit on his fricken LAP…Talk about slu—Hmm...? To top it off, there were times where _he_ didn't appear totally opposed to it! I mean, what the hell! Was he TRYING to kill me, does he think I ENJOY watching that crap?..._HeYYyyyYY_! I'm NOT threatened by her…I just can't _STAND_ her …Yeeeah…definitely.... GAH. I'm so glad that it wasn't like that from Melbourne to Singapore, 'cause otherwise—"

"Shaira. Could you, just for ONCE, I know it will be difficult for you, but please… _Spare me_ _the sound pollution_?" Ruby snapped, biting the last two words, only semi-regretful.

Her tawny eyes flashed with all the signs of fatigue induced exasperation. Yet somehow, the exhaustion seemed like a fair enough excuse to banish niceties, since it normally took more energy to _avoid_ snapping. Anger was an emotion she barely vocalized in Shaira's presence.

Shaira glanced at Ruby, her mobile phone still at her ear "…Andre? Sorry, can I call you back, boo?…Ok, thanks sweetie!...Yeah, love you too, hun…Yes I will deal with Antonio…Yes, _I know_ he's sexy when he's angry… Ha, you just wish you could see it!... Say hi to Gert for me! Kisses, bye!" She stylishly snapped her phone shut, and dropped it back in her bag, acknowledging Ruby's challenging stare.

Each fleck of ochre in Ruby's eyes was like a scorching gold spark, heavily restrained from forming a fire. They locked with Shaira's dark chocolate irises, and the two girls shared an adequately tense moment, one which seemed to block out the buzz of the Athenian airport.

Demi and Kittie, who'd draped themselves in their seats like drained puppets finally relieved of their strings, noticed the tension a few moments later. Suddenly, they sprung upright, as though their master puppeteer had returned unexpectedly and caught them in a state of disobedience.

"What?! What's going on?" Kittie barked, although with her severely reduced energy levels, she sounded rather uninterested.

"Ruby, Shaira… What's going on?" Demi asked tentatively, adopting the maternal tone she'd perfected over the years. Ruby didn't respond; unaware that Demi had even spoken. Instead, she and Shaira remained focused in their unofficial staring challenge.

"Nothing." Shaira chimed, her musical voice laced with iciness. Demi rolled her dark jade eyes. To say the tension between Shaira and Ruby seemed to be increasing of late, would have been the understatement of the century. Ruby's side remarks had gone from artfully witty to simply blatant, like she _expected_ Shaira _not_ to notice, and was thus using a free pass to act condescendingly. It was true that Shaira had a more selective observance and frequently overlooked obvious situations or discussions occurring around her.

It was difficult to tell if she was truly playing the fool, or merely allowed others to think that. Sure the girl was selfish at times, but whether that stopped her from noticing Ruby's coldness for so long, was difficult to determine. Perhaps, Ruby now _wanted_ her to notice, thus making her statements obvious? Demi splayed her fingers across her forehead, pushing her hair off her face and sighed, unsure as to whether she was reading too much into Ruby's comments. _Right now, we're all just dead, thanks to the flights…well, except for Shaira, so maybe that's Ruby's fatigue talking…_Demi considered, placing an inquisitive finger on her chin. At times, it was hard to tell if Ruby's comments were all just jokes and nothing more. There was no figuring that girl out. It was oddly admirable, how she maintained her unpredictability.

These 'incidents' happened when they were in a group. The others picked up on the clever sarcastic nature of Ruby's comments and laughed, after all, what was a joke about friends, between friends? Especially when they _all_ took turns at Shaira, and each other, now and then? Every so often, Demi would look over at Shaira, after one of Ruby's jokes and see her laughing too, a feat she wasn't always opposed to. Then, once the moment had passed, Shaira would be thoughtfully silent, glancing over at Ruby and then the ground. On some occasions, she would cease from continuing in the conversation altogether, flippantly ignoring everyone as she busied herself with stretches.

Demi had known Alex had fallen hard for Shaira, for as long as she could remember. Demi also knew the same had occurred to Ruby, for Alex. Swallowing, Demi tilted her head towards her lap and shook it, running a hand through her slightly tangled tresses. Briefly, she glanced back at Shaira, poised in her hostility, her chin tiled upwards with a hint of arrogance. She wondered if the Indian girl even had the slightest clue as to the reason for Ruby's intense negativity towards her.

Everyone _else_ in the group knew the situation. _Antonio_ knew, and the Italian had done his best not to flip at Shaira whenever she nonchalantly smiled at Alex or ruffled his hair. Then Shaira would sashay towards her intended destination, as she always did. Alex would be left with a childish hope glazing his love-struck eyes. Antonio's eyes, would tell a different version of the same story. The one with the angry Italian, who was pissed off with girlfriend's flirtatious charms, when they weren't solely directed at him, but a guy he was aware had eyes for his girlfriend. Although, that fury stemmed from just about any male near Shaira. Except for Andre.

Demi smacked her forehead involuntarily, _Antonio…Honestly,_ hypocrite _much?_

Even _considering_ Shaira and Antonio's relationship induced a flutter of frustration in her. They were a whole different story on their own. Demi rolled her eyes again, feeling the urge to close them completely overcome her. She recalled how, with the help of Kittie, she had forced Antonio into remaining silent about his knowledge of Alex's affections for Shaira, hoping it would all blow over with time, as these things usually did. After all, all Alex had was a silly puppy-love crush.

A year had passed, and things hadn't changed for anyone, only intensified.

Demi rubbed her head; she knew it was only a matter of time until it boiled down to full frontal argument. Surely they were beyond all of that? Shaking her head, Demi dismissed the question. In her experience, she knew that even the most mature of girls could be downright bitchy for an 'important' enough reason. Her tired gaze shifted between her two friends, noting how Ruby's whole body, though slouched in a seat, seemed silently strong, even in her slack position. It allowed Demi to confidently infer that there was something bubbling beneath Ruby's calm exterior. Demi's glance strolled towards the Indian girl, her crossed arms hadn't moved, nor had her shoe-tapping ceased, if anything, it amplified in volume. Shaira added a small but sharp head isolation to the side; accentuated with smug raise of her eyebrows, directed at Ruby.

Demi released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Aware that she'd have to deal with this later, she inhaled slowly and headed over to meet David, who was more than happy to see her. Gratefully, she lost herself in his arms, and sighed heavily against his chest. Happy to hear his sturdy heartbeat ring comfortingly in her ear, she sighed internally, snuggling closer to him.

Bitchy girl-problems would just have to wait.

* * *

The Indian girl broke the 'staring competition' by rolling her eyes, which seemed to indicate that Ruby had won, a private success she celebrated in her head with only the beginnings of a sly smile to show for it.

"Ruby," Shaira began, in a measured voice, waiting for Ruby to acknowledge her. She stopped taping her foot and uncrossed her arms, "Ruby… _Ruby?_"

No response. Not even a look. Slouching further in her seat, Ruby's gaze darted off, showing she no longer cared, or at least, she appeared not to. Shaira did not consider whether the Ruby had even heard her.

_Very mature_, _the silent treatment…How effing ingenious!_ Shaira thought, whose patience for bitchiness was on an incredibly short fuse after their last flight. Instinctively, she re-crossed her arms and her lips formed something between a purse and a pout, a portrait of 'Irritation Chic'. Even standing near Ruby felt strange. Observing the girl with the light-copper hair, Shaira took in a shaky breath. She could only imagine the girl playing some sort of mechanical chess game in her head, the calculated moves masked by her unassuming appearance, her fair face and mass of red curls. Behind those potentially scheming eyes of Ruby's, it was easy to visualise her skulking around a life-size chess board, studying every angle, and just waiting to move a piece that would have Shaira literally disappear….

"Aye Shawty, could ya help me fo' a sec? I got some ID cards to hand out to y'all, and spare itineraries. Y'all need to take 'em befo' we can go pick up the bags and all. Also, Morettson said our ride'll get here in 'bout forty minutes…" Rayshaun barely broke through Shaira's disconcerting day-dream with his spiel about hand-outs and luggage.

Turning without thinking, Shaira unknowingly faced her dance teacher, who, thanks to his chilled hip-hop style and age of twenty-three, hardly seemed like an ordinary teacher. It was a few moments later, when she realised she was no longer staring at Ruby, but at Rayshaun's chest.

"EEK!" she squealed, jolted by the sudden change in scenery.

Her momentarily terrified gaze flew upwards to meet Rayshaun's confused, and slightly amused, one. Then she was reminded of how striking his resemblance was to Chris Brown, and was somewhat comforted by the sheer randomness of its irrelevance. Moments after that trivial fact struck her, she realised how foolish she appeared. _This isn't weird at_ all_,_ Shaira cringed inwardly _No, I was just caught staring at his chest, and squealing…and…the two things _are_ unrelated! He's gonna think I'm such an idiot!_

"Shai, you aiight?" Rayshaun asked, raising his eyes brows at his pupil as he stifled a bewildered chuckle. Her eyes were wide enough for peacock feathers.

"Who, _moi_? I'm _fiiiine_," Shaira replied, quickly sporting a deceptive smile "sorry, it must be the travel exhaustion…I just blanked out for a second, anyway, enough about that. You want me to hand out the sheets? Sure, love to!"

Taking the pile of stapled pages and a bag filled with identity tags from a surprised Rayshaun, she waltzed around to her fellow class-mates, handing them out. At the same time, she tried very hard to avoid picturing Ruby and chess-boards.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, no one had noticed Raine's eyes, subtly assessing the incidents that had just transpired. _I can see that situation blowing up like Vesuvius_, _one of these days,_ Raine thought decisively. She peered at Shaira, handing out sheets and then at a Ruby, slouched in her seat. Without glancing directly at her novel, Raine turned a page.

When she had a book in front of her, people had come to learn that interruption was not the most intelligent of choices, but they neglected to consider that the book was often a decoy for the sake of observance. Momentarily desiring contrast, the brunette flicked her sharp stare towards the boys, who were merely the modern version of Neanderthals in a cave: Bored, disgruntled and utterly male.

_Evolution… A sometimes a highly questionable theory_. Raine mentally concluded. Her gaze then landed upon the group next to the 'cavemen gathering'. There, sat Amber Valette and her 'Cronies'. Thankfully, the sun-kissed blonde seemed too exhausted to cause any trouble now. Perhaps she'd worn her haughty self out on the plane. Due to alphabetical seating on their flight from Singapore to Athens, Amber had happily found herself sitting next to Antonio. Too happily. Crossing her spray-tanned legs with aplomb, Amber had found the opportunity for her motive. Raine could have sworn Shaira had been ready to rip out Amber's (alleged) glossy hair extensions from their very glue, but Xavier had been kind enough, and smart enough, to swap seats with Shaira.

Soon, Antonio found himself between Shaira and Amber. To say Antonio had completely disliked the new seating arrangement would have been a lie, even though he seemed to have zero interest in Amber. Of course, even the 'charms' of a cat-fight wear off, especially on a plane flight where one is crammed into a seat and the seat-belt sign is perennially 'On'. In an effort to avoid both of them, Raine had observed how he'd pretended to be asleep, and then noted how Shaira's eyes threateningly jumped towards Amber every few minutes, and vice versa. Even in his faux-sleep, there was no escape. Antonio was afraid to open his eyes, lest the females next to him let rip with a hard-core girl-fight. Then again, he might not have wanted to miss that.

It was at that point, that Raine remembered she'd resumed her reading of _The Odyssey_ on the plane. It was the part where the striking nymph Calypso trapped Odysseus with extreme zeal, wanting to keep him captive for her own purposes. All Odysseus wanted was to return to his beautiful wife Penelope, fearing for the number of suitors desperate for his wife's married, and hopefully _loyal_, hand. Raine remembered how, at the time, she thought mythology was feeling startlingly similar to real life. Then she'd thrown a well-timed glance towards Amber, who'd been blatantly hitting on Antonio. The Italian had appeared too tired to _totally_ object, either that or he saw no harm in having a meaningless flirt with Amber. Shaira had been asleep, or at least, she'd appeared to be. Raine _knew_ that girl couldn't sleep on planes…Asleep with one eye open, more likely.

Even the six novels and physics notes in her hand-luggage hadn't managed to completely distract Raine from the antics of her peers, especially thanks to the forced proximity of plane seating. _Always riveting,_ Raine thought drily, returning to her book_._

* * *

Having collected their luggage from the baggage claim, the teenagers seated themselves in one of the lobbies of the main airport. Raine glanced over at Emo-Kid and Nerd-kid, a pair that were also lost in their respective worlds. It was a wonder no one in their class knew their real names, not even her. Emo-kid was sulking, like a living shadow, in the corner of the lobby. While Nerd-Kid, excitedly flicked through a magazine titled _"Theorem"_. It was filled with mind-bending maths puzzles and other captivating things, like… Sci-fi, Hard drives and the ongoing question as to who ruled the nerd-world: Pirates or Ninjas.

Just then, Seth and Lana approached Raine. Lana wore a grin of pure glee. It somehow visually reduced her to an impish little girl; one who'd just finished an enormous spiral lollipop, and was thoroughly overjoyed with the array of candy colours that had stained her tongue. All she need do was cross her eyes, to complete the image. Seth didn't appear as elated as his twin, but couldn't keep the twitches of a smile away. It was hard not to smile, staring at Lana with her ridiculously goofy grin in her tomboy get-up. The siblings sat down on the ground in front of Raine.

"So, _Raine_, how's it going?" Lana asked buoyantly, glancing at Raine and then winking conspicuously at Seth, whose cheeks turned a ripe shade of pink. Sitting cross-legged Lana slightly rocked backwards and forwards, continuing to glance at her brother then Raine…Then Raine, then her brother. Seth's face grew more flushed with each glance.

"Sufficiently well." Raine answered, looking up from the book to afford Lana a cursory glance.

Swallowing, Seth chuckled. "Ignore her, Raine, Lana's on a bit of a 'high'…She really shouldn't go on planes…or anywhere… Without her medication. Or maybe she OD'd on the stuff, not to worry, it's harmless. She's just going to be slightly insane for awhile."

Still highly-strung, Lana reverted from her usual punch to a feminine slap on Seth's arm. A tight slap.

"What was that for!?" Seth complained, rubbing his stinging arm, seriously wondering when Lana learnt to slap like a girl. It was ludicrous, the amount of times his sister beat him up. Lana's grin grew to a size that wouldn't have looked out of place on a maniacal Disney villain. Ignoring her brother, she turned back to Raine.

"So, what's happening Raine? When are we going?" She asked, like an eager puppy. If Lana's behaviour had been any more unreal, Raine could have sworn she would sprout a tail to match her tone.

"We have all retrieved our luggage and now we are waiting for a few vehicles to collect us and take us to our accommodation for the night. Then tomorrow at midday, we are departing by ferry to the island of Mykonos, where we will begin our experience of Ancient Greek society with a study on their religion. We are staying in Mykonos for four days of our two weeks, and tomorrow, from there will be travelling to Delos to visit the Temple of Apollo." Raine recited with the crisp perfection of a news-reader-gone-tour-guide.

Lana nodded slowly, her mouth hanging open childishly. Seth shook his head in embarrassment.

_Lack of sleep… High altitudes_, he mentally confirmed, _Note-to-self: _Never_ let Lana get drunk._

**

* * *

**

"Our ride's here, people!" Shaira shrieked vivaciously. Her excitement contrasted with her random but elegant _grand jeté_, a throw-back to her child-hood ballet days. _Show off_, Ruby's inner voice muttered, as she ambled along with the majority of the class. Only Lana strode forward, an equally hyperactive vigour in her footsteps, and caught up with Shaira. _Energy levels are complicated cases, and the ordinary effects of sleep deprivation seem to be inverted for some…Case in point, twice over, _Raine decided, glancing at the Shaira and Lana, both reasonably ahead of the class. Raine remembered the time Lana had stayed up all night completing her health assignment. She'd gone to school the next day sounding like she'd had helium balloons for breakfast.

Everyone glanced up wearily, and saw a young olive-skinned Greek man with a charming air of Mediterranean vitality about him. He was holding a sign that said "Welcome, Mortonia Heights."

The exhausted students dragged up themselves from their respective walls and seats and sluggishly moved one foot in front of the other. Shaira, enthralled by their Greek guide, was already ahead. Lana was with her, still consumed by her energy-high. Identifying Shaira's target destination, Antonio was hot on his girlfriend's heels. _And,_ _it would _appear_ Odysseus truly does not care for Calypso's many seductive offers, but for Penelope, and is ready to fight off any suitors…He might have been wise to show Penelope this _on the plane_, ignoring Calypso altogether…And the saga continues…_Raine thought, shaking her head as she watched her friends up ahead, inwardly revelling in the irony of Homeric parallels.

**

* * *

**

_Who does Shaira think she is? Miranda Kerr!?_ Ruby's train of exasperated thoughts raced full-steam ahead, too far gone to stop at the next platform. Jaggedly dragging her wheelie-suitcase along, she watched as Shaira continued strutting forwards, like the whole world was her catwalk.

"Hey Rubes."

Immediately grasping recognition of the voice that had just spoken, she turned, noting Alex's timid smile as he pulled his luggage alongside her. Ruby was ready to jump out of her skin.

"Hey Alex," she greeted casually; her lightly perspiring hand immediately tightened its grip on her bag handle.

"Tired?" Alex asked, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards in a soft smile.

"Oh, hardly." Ruby answered, deadpan, throwing in a timely exaggerated yawn. Chuckling, Alex shook his head at his friend, as they continued walking side by side. Ruby's enjoyably distracted state-of-mind came to a rude standstill when she noticed Alex's face. His descent into a mode of day-dreaming had become very recognisable to her.

_Fool_. Ruby thought in frustration, all too aware of the subject of his dreams, who was standing up ahead, and all too tired of witnessing such moments, _I like you, Alex…But you can be _such_ a fool_.

Soon enough they reached their host, Demetrius Papadakis. The teachers gathered the students, and instructions were explained, reiterated and then re-confirmed. Like cattle, students were quickly ushered into the maxi-taxi's awaiting them outside. Ruby was aware they had little time to rest before their ferry ride to Mykonos later that day, and found herself sighing aloud. Twenty vague minutes later, they reached their stay for the night. The majority of the students disembarked with forced energy, battling heavy eyelids and uncooperative limbs.

Ruby continued to drag her wheelie luggage, when an unpleasant thought struck her, something Miss Clover had said, amidst the mass of instructions…Something about rooming assignments. An ogre-sized groan escaped Ruby's lips. She remembered, unfortunately.

…_And Ruby, Shaira and Raine,_ Miss Clover had said, her gaze darting to locate each of the three girls,_ you three, are going to be roommates for the rest of this trip…_

Clenching her teeth, Ruby found herself squinting slightly. A surge of unexpected strength ran through her. Gripping her baggage handle with a vengeance, she followed the rest of the students into the hotel lobby.

Shaira had torn herself away from a chat with the charismatic Demetrius, to deal with the fuming Italian standing behind her, and noticed Ruby, across the room. The red-head seemed to be channelling a livid flame. It was only a moment later that Shaira realised she was glaring _back_ at Ruby. That still felt quite new to her. _What have I _ever_ done to you? _She seriously wondered. Whatever it was, the answer was certainly not plastered across Ruby's face, and Ruby did not appear like she was about to begin sharing with a cheery discussion over high tea. Then, Shaira remembered something; they were going to be roommates on this 'holiday' …Thrilling.

And the trip had barely started.

**

* * *

**

"Well, what news do you have?" Hades snarled, staring at the three figures in front of him. The Lord of the Underworld began pacing restlessly, moving in and out of the shadows of his dark antechamber. The three shrouded figures in front of him remained unmoving. The opening chords of Andre Lloyd Webber's Overture "Phantom of the Opera" rang loudly, like a theatrical clap of thunder. In the corner of the antechamber, Hades' organ continued playing itself, a fitting tune for the mood.

"I _said_." Hades began over the music, sounding oddly brusque and charming, while the organ resonated in retaliation "What news do you have for me?"

The scraggly, cloaked beings shook their heads in unison. The God of the Dead was slowly losing his patience, and it was showing on his face. His visage was a strange mix of features that did not quite match, severely shaped eyes that seemed frozen in a permanent glare, thin lips that curved sharply into the corners of his mouth and blade-like cheekbones, tautly covered by skin like stretched ivory silk. None of his features seemed like they should belong to the same face, yet they formed an arresting countenance.

"We might see all, but that does _not_ give you the excuse to be rude to us, and would you turn that music_ down_? Always the same song, Hades, honestly." one of the cloaked-creatures spoke up. Her most distinguishing feature was her single eye.

Hades waved his arm near in the space near the instrument. The organ ceased playing immediately, just as the proverbial curtain would have gone up. Hades sneered. The Fates enjoyed their cryptic ways, but to avoid revealing their prophecies and visions altogether was new behaviour. The God smoothed his black robes and formed a suave smile.

"Ladies, please." He commenced, in dulcet tones "You lovely dears are my last hope. My foolish brother rarely discloses any of his business plans to me, so naturally, I knew only _you_, would be able to aid me."

The Fates remained unsmiling. The one possessing the eye rolled it. Hades furrowed his brows, so thin and black they appeared to be painted with charcoal ink. He cast his mind back to that day he'd unexpectedly shown up on Mount Olympus. What a welcome he'd received. Zeus, the almighty king had rapidly finished his discussion as soon as they had noticed Hades' presence. He'd felt especially curious when they were discussing the need for mortals. It wasn't as though it was uncommon for them to play with mortals, to play conniving conductor to entire orchestras of those foolish humans. What intrigued him was that the discussion had ceased, the moment he questioned their conversation about mortals.

Hades spat at the ground, and then glanced at the Fates. The three wore equally undecipherable smiles.

"Here's a prophecy for you!" one of them began. Hades raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

The Fate attempted to clear her husky throat, to no avail. "_In eighteen years…Precisely…The planets will align…ever SO nicely—"_

"Wait a minute. I think you gave me this one a century ago. At my last hostile take-over bid." Hades answered, deadpan.

"We did?" the Fate murmured, then smiled, revealing a myriad of discoloured teeth "I suppose we did!" Hades shook his head.

"Honestly, my fair beauties, I only want to know two things…Why were my fellow Gods, searching for mortals, and _where_ are they…I have not seen a single one since my alleged 'intrusion' at Olympus." Hades sank into his onyx throne, adding theatrical nuances by reaching for his temple and exhaling heavily. His pallor complexion paled a shade, as he pretended to be deeply hurt by the Olympians. The Fates did not miss his dramatic flair.

Turning to face one another, they whispered amongst themselves. A miniature cacophony of cackles and hisses wafted from the trio's circle, treading on Hades' slipping patience. They seemed to be swapping their single eye around, multiple times. Twisting his lips into an impatient scowl, Hades forced himself to wait.

The Fates moved away from one another and turned to face the darkly inquisitive deity before them.

"We," began the one with the eye "At present, past and future…cannot see the Olympians."

"WHAT." Hades exploded, standing up, flames forming in his hands.

"It is true," said an eyeless fate "We have looked through all the elements of time, and there is no sign of any of them, in any form, divine, mortal or animal. It is as though they do not exist."

Noting Hades' flame-bearing hands, the fate with the eye scurried forwards.

"We can, however, tell you one thing." She stated, her voice high and crackly.

"Please do." Hades replied gravely.

She nodded and continued. "For any success you crave in the immediate future, you must choose a mortal from the 21st century…We can show you the group from which you must choose. What happens after you choose, and how it happens, is up to you."

Questioning what the Fates saw or prophesised rarely resulted in positive activity. They were never wrong. As random and illogical as their words sounded to the Lord of the Underworld, Hades raised a sleek brow, his lips set in pondering, and said "Show me."

The Fates formed a circle and linked hands, their single eye levitating just above them, widening, glowing with a piercing light. Hades came closer, peering into the radiant orb.

He saw a group of eighteen young mortals. The majority seemed exhausted, slumped in plush seats, oddly shaped bags next to them. A few energetic adolescents were engaged in conversation, or were fluttering around some of the adult mortals. Then Hades glanced at one human, whose presence did not seem to fit into the former or the latter. The search was over. He narrowed his eyes, focused on his chosen one.

"_That is the one. I choose that mortal."_ Hades announced, unwavering urgency present in his dark tones. The glow disappeared at a fierce speed, and then, the Fates themselves.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that :) I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**XOXO, dazzeling diamond.**


	8. Out of Time and Things That Rhyme

**Disclaimer:**We do not own Greek Mythology….IF we did, that would either require us to be a few millenniums old, and probably immortal or to have purchased it from someone who DOES own Greek Mythology and probably fits the above description…We know no such people….*shifty eyes*…Lol. We do, however own all our original characters and any fictitious places (i.e. Mortonia Heights). We do NOT own Mykonos, or any of the Greek Islands and various temples mentioned in this chapter…'Cause we DON'T OWN GREEK MYTHOLOGY. GAH. The majority of information and quotes about Delos are taken from .gr/?lang=en&secid=17, and various other sources…If you feel the need to point out something or the need to question reliability, msg me, and I will send you my collection of sources. Also, we don't own **Doctor Who**. I'll bet there are some people that wished we did, eh WOCI, Onion?

**Mystery-Immortal A/N: **Thanks to Button and his family for Andy's first choice of time-travelling location! And Pretzel for her second!

**Dazzeling Diamond ****A/N:** Sup! Dazzeling Diamond in tha house! **(BTW**, **AT…I spoke to the Hip Hop gods…Thanks to me, they've decided to forgive you, and give you**_** honorary**_** bling (for trying, lol)! *snaps fo' moi! :P*)**. I just wanted to thank EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter**: ****pretzle10391, Wings of Corrugated Irony, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, Onion, Element Wolf, Little Miss Bubble Struggle, African-Titan, 4eacrazy…You guys ROCK! **You are all most definitely, the cooooolest, best-looking, and all-round AWESOME people…EVER!

**Major Thanks, to Onion**, for being a fabulous BETA at a desperately needed time! What would we do without a robot like you :P ? You prove that Dazzeling Diamond is still human...Now, can you _please_ build a time machine :D?

This chapter was written by Mystery-Immortal and I. Hope y'all like it!

**Recap:**

**The Teens**

_Ruby continued to drag her wheelie luggage, when an unpleasant thought struck her, something Miss Clover had said, amidst the mass of instructions…Something about rooming assignments. An ogre-sized groan escaped Ruby's lips. She remembered, unfortunately._

…And Ruby, Shaira and Raine_,_ _Miss Clover had said, her gaze darting to locate each of the three girls_, you three, are going to be roommates for the rest of this trip…

**Hades**

_He saw a group of eighteen young mortals. The majority seemed exhausted, slumped in plush seats, oddly shaped bags next to them. A few energetic adolescents were engaged in conversation, or were fluttering around some of the adult mortals. Then Hades glanced at one human, whose presence did not seem to fit into the former or the latter. The search was over. He narrowed his eyes, focused on his chosen one._

"That is the one. I choose that mortal." _Hades announced, unwavering urgency present in his dark tones. The glow disappeared at a fierce speed, and then, the Fates themselves._

**Chapter 8: Out of Time and Things That Rhyme**

Demi liked Mykonos, whatever she had seen of the three days they had been there. Staying at a beautiful little resort in Chora, Greek for 'The Town', lying to the west of the Island was literally like breathing new air. It was clean, crisp, and at times, a little salty. The blend was slightly heady, distinctly foreign, but wonderful.

Tying her long brown hair into a neat ponytail, she meandered along the path, noting the unassumingly aesthetic way that the roads of Mykonos seemed to assemble. The way the uneven and large flat stones that made up the roads, were separated by milky rivers of white-washed stone. The same white rivers seemed to seep into the sculptural buildings that surrounded the narrow pathways. Like standing oceans of ivory, there was a soft element to each home. As her eyes carefully glazed the buildings her class passed as they went through Chora, on their way to a beach in 'Little Venice'; Demi couldn't help but feel a slight awe. It was stunning, even in the simplicity. Little things, like the way the edges of each building were curved and smooth, the way the pleasantly startling azure of the rooves and shutters created a fresh contrast, like clouds in a cerulean sky, like blue ribbons against the whitest snow.

The entire place seemed to have a calming effect, Demi noticed. For the few days they'd been there, all hostility appeared to have melted in the serenity, as though it could not possibly exist in such a beautiful place.

Still trailing behind her class, and teachers, Demi gazed far ahead of them, towards the white-washed edifices, with their turquoise balconies, that stood directly next to and above the gently lapping Aegean Sea. They appeared almost daring, like they were willing to lean into the water, tempting its rhythmic movements with its unnerving proximity to the silken waves of aqua. The beach of Alefkantra was stunning; there was no two ways about it.

The sight was almost enough to completely distract Demi from the talk going on behind her. Without turning or stopping, her ears attuned to the discussion trailing in her wake.

"You know, he's gonna be over her really fast," chortled an undeniably smug voice, belonging to Amber Valette "Antonio and I used to be like this—" she paused, no doubt to twist her middle and index finger around each other, complemented with a smile of unveiled insistence. Demi rolled her eyes. One needn't look at the witch to know she liked to stir the cauldron.

Demi listened as Amber's 'Cronies' giggled or babbled their agreements. How sickeningly predictable. It was girls like these that gave modern young females a bad name; a stupidly hyped reputation that the media, and then society, more often than not, seemed to think was true.

_Shaira's not gonna like it when she hears this…_Demi thought, glancing at Indian girl, her long black locks bouncing behind her as she walked ahead with their guide Demetrius.

"Demi!" a voice suddenly burst. The owner of the voice immediately bounded beside her, with the same springy step that made Tigger so annoyingly lovable.

"I see you're up for this beach trip, Lana." Demi said with a laugh, looking at her younger sister as she grinned beside her.

"You bet! I'm so over all the study lectures. Matt and I are gonna go snorkelling. David's doing that separate SCUBA-diving thing, isn't he?" Lana asked, without waiting for a response "I wanted to do that to, but it takes time to get a certificate and all, and he already has one…So only he and Xavier are going. Dammit…I really wanted to, too! Still should be good…at least we aren't doing the museum route today, well, not until the ferry ride this afternoon…"

Demi rolled her eyes good-naturedly, chatting with Lana about their day to come. Sometimes she wondered if she was lucky to have her sister in her grade or not. Ordinarily, Demi would be a year ahead, but as children, their parents took them to Africa for a year of travel, so they were home-schooled with at the same level, for convenience. Upon return, they placed all three in the same grade, and that's how it stayed. Either way, Demi enjoyed her sister's company for the most part. For all the manic twin stuff Lana had with Seth, she and Demi did share their girl-time and each of them were grateful for that. The siblings were also grateful that were heading towards the beach away from their, albeit lovely, hotel. It was both literally and figuratively, a breath of fresh air.

It was true, they'd spent much time in their hotel and museums, studying Ancient Greek religion, in preparation for their day trip to Delos. It was on Delos that the Temple of Apollo once stood in full prominence. Sighing, Demi knew they would predominantly be seeing ruins…not much from ancient times seemed to have stayed intact. It would have been a sight, to see the real thing, when it was alive, when it served a real purpose.

Suddenly, Demi glanced ahead of her, noting how the muted blue of the sky kissed the crystal waters, causing the shallower pools in the foreground to shimmer like coverlet of aquamarines. It was a moment later that Demi realised she'd been holding her breath. When she inhaled again, the fresh air thrilled her lungs. The others had already skipped ahead, Lana included.

Turning her attention to her frisky sister, she saw Lana chasing Matt with snorkel goggles on her head. Demi felt the twitches of a smile tease the corners of her mouth, as she gazed at her sibling. In so many ways, Lana was still like a little kid, and there was a part of her that hoped it never changed.

"What's on your mind?" spoke up a voice, one that was always welcome.

Demi turned to face David, a sweet smile curving across his lips. Immediately her smile grew, as he took her hand and began leading her along the beach. The sand beneath her soles spread with each step, gently caressing the bottoms of her feet.

"Oh, not much…" Demi replied, lifting an arm to gesture at her sister, and then looked up at David. Lana appeared to be trying to chase after Matt like she was the next Usain Bolt, a boisterous zeal in her sprint. The flippers she wore as she attempted such a feat gave her a slight waddle, forcing her to lift her legs unusually high, lending her the air of a very athletic duck. Matt continued to run, but his laughter hindered his speed greatly.

David chuckled. "Ok…Enough said."

Demi smiled again, shaking her head at Lana. She and David sat down, a few feet away from the teachers. As David set about preparing his SCUBA gear, a comfortable silence washed over them. It was something she treasured. That they could be with each other, without the need for words to fill some non-existent void for reassurance was something she appreciated. Sometimes the silence alone, allowed for them to just _be_ with each other, to occasionally glance at each other and smile with a calm sense of reverence. Those were the moments she knew they were different to all other couples they'd known.

They were different to Xavier and Kittie, who though they lived together, had a very clear 'Submissive/Dominant' relationship, where neither seemed to stray from their role, predominantly because Kittie wouldn't allow it. And in spite of her chat with Xavier, Demi had a feeling he was yet to work up the courage, or find the right amount of indestructible armour, before he spoke to Kittie about it.

Then there was Shaira and Antonio, the performers, the dramatic ones…Secretly addicted to their _own_ drama, she was sure of it. _I'm not sure my mind contains enough screen time to assess them_…Demi thought, aware that those two turned everything into a full-scale theatrical show: Soap opera, or Hip-Hop video or…both, _if they charged people to watch them, sold tickets…they'd be looking at being richer than Donald Trump!_

Demi stared at Shaira up ahead, watching as the girl continued to talk to Demetrius. It was amusing that Antonio hadn't gone all "Mafia Thug" on them, as soon as he'd realised Shaira's intent was to punish him for his flirting slip-up on the plane. Perhaps he hadn't realised it yet. _He's not stupid…_Demi thought, although she seemed to question the idea briefly. It would happen soon, she was sure.

Looking over at her boyfriend, she knew she and David were different, and they always had been, to any high school couple. There was never that inane high-school pressure for her, to 'have a boyfriend' because girls just 'needed' to have one at some stage. It wasn't as though she'd looked for one. Having gone a on a few dates that led nowhere, Demi had never been discontent becauseof it. It wasn't as though she'd felt some gaping hole because she didn't have a boyfriend, or that when others did, there was no sense of devaluation.

Then when she and David did become a pair, it wasn't very long before she knew it was beyond a high school romance. They'd both felt it, and perhaps that was why they were so relaxed around each other, that they were emotionally in-tune. Flaunting their relationship was never something they did. It would have been beyond uncomfortable for Demi, and that would have made David uneasy, knowing she felt that way. Role distinction was out for them, too. Nothing about them was clear-cut, except that the group almost looked at them like parental figures. Other than those two 'roles', neither of them felt allotted into one space or the other. They were whatever the other needed, based on what they needed, like two shape-shifting pieces of a puzzle, moulded to change shape together.

"Time to take the plunge!" David announced, distracting Demi from her reverie.

"Have fun…Take some pictures for me!" Demi said, gesturing to the underwater camera in his hand.

"Will do!" he said, taking her hand and kissing it "And now I must away, milady."

Demi smiled, and waved as he ran off to meet Xavier up ahead. He returned the gesture, before disappearing into a crowd of others that were headed for a SCUBA diving tour.

She gave a sigh, one of pure contentedness. Hopping to her feet, Demi went and sat near Raine, who was editing the physics notes that belonged to Andy Fantom, who'd elected to stay back at the hotel, claiming she felt ill, and thus wasn't going to take the ferry over to Delos that day either. Nerd-Kid and Emo-Kid had also, voluntarily, decided to stay back at the hotel during the beach-trip. Demi shook her head, and closed her eyes, allowing her closed gaze to fall disapprovingly to her lap. It was disgraceful, that no one seemed to know their names!

* * *

"You're not gonna swim?" Ruby asked, hoping that the casual tone of her voice was concealing any hint of excitement, and hopefully the stampeding of her heartbeat. Pulling her curly red hair into a high pony-tail she looked inquisitively at Alex, trying desperately not to appear too eager.

Alex nodded, spreading his big blue beach towel next to hers. The tiniest hint of a smile crept onto Ruby's lips as she continued to lather sunscreen along her incredibly fair arms.

"I'm not much of a swimmer," Alex mumbled his confession, looking at the sand as he scratched the back of his head.

Ruby uttered a silent prayer to the Gods. Squeezing some more sunscreen out of the bottle, she ran the greasy liquid along her calves, determined to cover every inch of exposed skin, aware that going sans sunscreen could well result in skin the colour of her hair. In her swim-shirt and knee-length board shorts, she felt decidedly conservative on a beach, where varying states of undress were practically mandatory. On the beach, her get-up was almost sack-like. It wasn't a fashion-choice, but one made by her continually struggling sensibility. The idea that she might spend the rest of the trip the same shade as an Oompa Loompa, did not particularly appeal to her. Thus, if she had to drown in sunscreen and wear tent, it was the lesser of two incredible evils.

Gazing at the beckoning waters, the temptation to swim was highly tangible. However, glancing at Alex, Ruby felt almost protective of the non-swimming boy, like the miniscule waves were going to viciously snatch him up against his will. She was staying put. Besides, the view from her towel was really quite good. Placing the open book in her lap, Ruby paused, savouring the moment.

She could see the rest of the beach well enough, and the glittering water, but the sight of Alex's bare chest was more than enough to occupy her. In an incredible inner fight to stay inconspicuous, her eyes were drunk with the vision in front of her. Any hallucinations as a side effect were most welcome. As she stared at Alex, she wondered if someone had secretly extracted her heart and replaced it with a time bomb, near ready to explode. Concentrating on the blond in front of her, Ruby ignored the thudding in her chest.

Alex was not particularly tall or solid. What he lacked in size and build; he made up for in being lean and well-toned. His skin was the colour of cream but it was his eyes, a deep shade of butterscotch, that were like one-way glass. Glass, Ruby was desperate to see through. They hid all his thoughts yet only served tell those willing to look close enough, that his thoughts were probably worth taking the time to learn. He was a mystery, even to her, his closest friend.

Sighing, Ruby ripped her gaze from him, which she felt was becoming more conspicuous with each non-blinking moment, and forced her focus on her book. The pages of the book had fanned out, and the book-mark had very conveniently fallen out of its temporary home page.

With a soft groan, she forced herself to her feet, her eyes performing a series of staccato glances at the sand. It couldn't have been far, the silly book mark. Well, it wasn't silly, it was actually her favourite. Alex had made it. It was a thin piece of wood, thin but durable, and varnished to sheer perfection. Taking up the entire bookmark and carved into the wood, was her name, in an old-fashioned sweeping cursive. He'd given it to her after she'd made him a few feast-like lunches, and he felt slightly inadequate on his part. Still staring around the sand, Ruby felt a slight flush of nervousness in her cheeks. Or perhaps it was the sun, perhaps she was burning already. Had she put sunscreen on her face? _Doesn't matter…find the bookmark_, she instructed herself. At the same time she thought, _So much for all the 'right clothing' if you don't put that damned grease on your face!_ Crouching down, she continued to sift through the sand and folds of the towels.

Suddenly, she spied a thick strip of mahogany poking out from underneath the overlap between her and Alex's towels. A momentary rush of euphoria surged through her as she retrieved the precious bookmark. Springing upwards from her crouched position, Ruby felt an audible crack in her right knee, and silently cursed her joints for their need to protest at every movement.

Standing up straight, Ruby did a 'reach-for-the-sky' stretch and yawned, until she caught sight of something that completely distracted her. _Figures. Why don't they just hang a damned spotlight wherever she goes!?_ Her inner voice ranted, immediately enraged.

Up ahead of the sand-bound pair, was Shaira, in the water directly in front of them. She'd shot through the surface, causing a splash as though she'd burst through an enormous diamond, shattering it into hundreds of smaller, sparkling ones around her, glistening on her golden-brown skin. Arching her back gracefully, she tilted her head backwards, allowing her long wet hair to fall sleekly down her back, like an ultra-chic mermaid. Casually aware of onlookers, Shaira began making her way onto the shore, exuding unassuming style and inadvertently creating an entrance with the execution any Bond Girl would envy.

It was enough to make Ruby sick. Or at least, make her want to light a few illegal fire crackers.

_All she needs to do is stand on a shell, and pose while angels fly around her…_Ruby thought bitterly.

As much as she hated watching, she couldn't tear eyes away from the figure headed towards them. It was like someone had deliberately put it in slow motion for her, somehow under the impression it would be more enjoyable that way. Shaira's strut on the beach was relaxed and sensual. She was wearing a halter one-piece, but it was not conservative to say the least, nor was it trashy. It was black, and featured wonderfully placed cut outs, revealing her back and the sides of her waist, and in the centre, a narrow strip from under the bust to her navel. Around the hips were gold belly-dance coins that caught the light and chimed with each step._ It's not fair…the sun doesn't care about people of her skin tone…only us with a lack of pigment…_Remember_…there are two of them…enemy and friend…but mostly enemy—I mean…friend? _Thought Ruby, finding the line between the two Shaira's was becoming more and more narrow, either that or her vision of it was becoming increasingly distorted.

A flicker of a glance towards Alex, and she knew he was watching the same film as him, and someone had toyed with his remote and put it slow motion too, perhaps his had even music, and had managed to blur the background…and everyone else. Including Ruby.

_No!_ She thought adamantly, her novel immediately fell from her suddenly limp hands and directly onto Alex's head.

Alex looked up at her, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Ow?"

Suddenly the accident felt very convenient. "You were staring at the sun." she told him flatly.

"I was?" Alex said, ludicrously dazed. Her eyes widening, Ruby bit back an incoherent hoard of irate sounds.

"Yes. It's bad for you." She deadpanned, unaware as to whether she wanted it to sound like it was a joke.

"Hey guys! Sup?" sang a voice too melodious for Ruby to consider bearable, at the present point in time.

"Hi Shaira. Not much at all, actually." Alex replied a moment later, his voice adopting an almost formal tone.

"Hi. What he said." Ruby greeted, trying desperately to dilute the acid in her tone.

Shaira smiled at the pair. Over the past few days, Mykonos had gotten to her. She felt about as relaxed as the gentle breezes that swept through the wonderful island. All airplane induced anger had disappeared with the first breeze that _had_ swept through! The room-sharing problems she'd anticipated would be an issue hadn't turned out to be an issue, as they barely spent any time in their rooms, except to go to sleep. The rest of the time, lectures, eating, museum visits or general exploration were the key time-takers.

Unwilling to give in to any iciness, veiled or not, Shaira smiled warmly at both of them. Turning particularly to face Ruby, she studied the girl's visage. Whatever was causing her to be the thorn in Ruby's side had not yet presented itself to her.

"Why aren't you guys in the water? It'suhh_maaaazing…_" Shaira insisted, her voice modulating into an almost swoon-like state, as she placed a hand on her heart.

Ruby snorted. "Is it? I don't dare go near the stuff…It's my natural enemy, fire and all that…" Aware that her outwardly spilling inner-tangent would probably only confuse Shaira, she felt a moment of satisfaction when the Indian girl stared at her as though she'd just recited Macbeth in Polish.

Turning her attention towards Alex, Shaira threw him a curious smile, blinking sweetly. "What about you? Not into the water?"

"No….It's, well, I…Um…" Alex began shakily. If the words had physically materialised in front of him, they'd have been taunting, bouncing around like Mexican Jumping Beans, fully aware he wouldn't grasp the ones he needed. Shaira nodded slowly and blinked encouragingly, hoping the boy would find the strength to form some semblance of a sentence.

After a few seconds of panic, Alex looked desperately at Ruby.

Ruby's gaze shifted to meet his. "I, uh, don't like the water, and he said he…Wanted to keep me company." She lied quickly.

She was momentarily taken by surprise at her own words. How did she think of that? What kind of excuse was that? Then it occurred to her just how much she wished it were true. That's why she said it. Evidently, her subconscious voice had banished her regular one.

Alex appeared slightly uneasy, but relieved that Ruby had cut short his spiralling path of inarticulacy. Immediately, she wondered if she'd said the wrong thing. If it was apparent to her, and possibly Alex, it wasn't to Shaira.

"Okaaay…That's coo', and really, very sweet of you, Alex." Shaira said, blasé and breezy, unaware that Alex's heart may as well have been located in his ears "You're totally sure though, Ruby? You don't like the water?"

Ruby shrugged offhandedly. "No thanks. I''m likely to get burnt out there. By the sun." she replied bluntly, her mind giving way to a fast-forwarding cinematic run of the 'book-dropping-sun staring' moment.

_Yes, the '_sun'_…Pft, I'd get burnt either way…_Ruby's angsty inner siren sang.

Wondering if Ruby was speaking as though she was illiterate or because she merely felt the need to really pronounce things, perhaps for her own sake, Shaira was lost in thought. Staring at Ruby in front of her, she nearly couldn't be bothered to make the effort anymore.

"Shaira," Interrupted another's voice, laced with arrogance.

Performing a pirouette-like turn, causing the coins on her hips to tinkle pleasantly, Shaira turned to face Antonio, his swagger headed towards them. Ruby groaned out loud, aware of what this would mean. Oh well, it would be better than Shaira talking to _her._ Antonio came forward and stood in front of Shaira, his stance rigid.

"What?" Shaira said defensively, although her body language contradicted this. Running her hands along the centre of his chest and along his shoulders, she smiled.

"Are you done now?" he asked, his voice designed to conceal any sign of weakness. Evidently, he wasn't referring to her obvious act of affection.

Shaira winked subtly at Ruby and Alex. "Done with what?" she questioned, feigning innocence.

"You know." He said, raising his eyebrows.

Shaira placed her index finger on her lower lip, gently pushing it down, into a pout. Her mouth opened in an 'o' shape while she blinked in faux-confusion. "_Do I_?"

Antonio was wearing a warrior's mask. "With your charade, Shaira. You know, the one involving Demetrius, maybe? Or is there another one goin' on that I don't know about?" He said in a low, interrogative voice.

"You noticed that?" Shaira chimed, enjoying the play-acting "I had no _idea_!"

Antonio opened his mouth to explode, probably a wild mix of English and Italian profanities, when he realised Shaira had unlocked herself from his muscular chest and was standing cross-armed in front of him.

"How dare you think about flirting with Amber _Von Bitch_, even for a split second? And when you think I'm not watching! I mean_…really, _REALLY?What were you _thinking_? Watch it, you _just_ watch it, _Antonio Emilio Giampaolo Zanotti_!" She warned, her slender form threateningly poised. All she needed was a pair of spike heel stilettos and she would be more than adequately armed.

Ruby snorted with amusement, upon hearing Antonio's middle names, earning a sharp glance from Antonio himself. She folded her lips inwardly, forming a peace sign with her left hand, although her eyes brimmed with laughter even as she turned her head directly to the side. Alex, on other hand, also seated on the ground, had backed away nervously. For some reason, his body spoke of more than natural fear, in front of the Italian. It, in its low, subtle volumes, it screamed of undiluted terror. He focused on Shaira, in an attempt to avoid the involuntarily threatening male in front of him.

_Gotta love soaps…These two are the only ones that can repeat storylines and never cease to entertain_, Ruby mused, her eyes following them from side to side as though she were at the final of a Grand Slam.

Antonio winced and then grunted in frustration, running a hand through his hair, immediately playing it up when he saw Shaira's eyes tracing his arm. "What's with the middle-namin'? And while we're at it, maybe you could tell me why you and Kai looked so tight the otha' day?"

Shaira shook her head defensively. "Uh uh, you are NOT turning this around on me and _F.Y. I_—" she enunciated each letter with an added head isolation, one hand stylishly pointing at Antonio, the other sassily perched on her hip "—Kai is my school dance partner…we were _rehearsing_ our hip-hop dance for the Awards Night. It's a 'Romeo and Juliet'-type story!"

Antonio stared at her; his lips formed a sceptical half-smile to the side of his face, while his eyebrows were arched with ego and amusement. "I'm _sure_ it is…"

Just released from the starting gate, Shaira's argument bolted forward with the speed of a thoroughbred filly with rockets on her hooves, drunk on an indecent dose of Red Bull. Barely stopping to take a breath, she continued with her rant against Amber, as well has intermittently defending herself and her dance partner, and accusing Antonio of accusing her when she was the rightful accuser to being with. Chuckling in sheer disbelief, Antonio switched his exhausted gaze from Shaira to the sky, while she continued to argue without pause, and then back to her.

For a moment, Shaira felt confused; clearly something else had crossed his mind, and if he wasn't laughing at her, then what was it? It was like he'd remembered a secret and had no intentions of telling her. Ruby rolled her eyes upwards with the slightest shake of her head. Shaira's dancing seemed to get her into a lot of trouble.

"Ok, Ok! I get your, uh…'point'…But I'mma say this anyway, your 'dancing' looks a lot more like somethin' else to me…I'm thinkin' Kai might agree with me." He finally said, and in spite of his anger, he couldn't hide a cocky grin.

Somehow, the pair had managed to execute a perfectly trivial but dramatically brilliant argument in front of Ruby and Alex, and as usual, remain completely unaware of their audience. Ruby, as much as she found Shaira, for the majority of the time, _annoying_, she found her and Antonio's dramas wildly amusing, even when she didn't want to admit it. Usually she wanted to smack their heads together, to cease the argument, but then that would interrupt their 'show' with concussions during the commercial breaks, and she couldn't do that to the rest of their loving audience. Plus, Shaira's mother was a lawyer…Ruby wasn't quite sure her 'loving' methods would hold up in court.

Miraculously, and out of no sense or reasoning at all, the pair had made up. Shaira leant backwards against Antonio, his arms wrapping around her microscopic waist. Her right arm reached upwards to caress his cheek, while the other stroked his enveloping arms with the tips of her nails. Alex threw his gaze to the sand.

"Y'all goin' into the water?" Antonio suddenly asked.

Ruby repeated her mantra in her head, dwelling on the word _'patience'_ until it became a mindless echo and lost all meaning.

"No, Tony…We're good." She answered evenly. Antonio's eyebrows flew upwards. Quickly, Ruby gave him a 'drop-it-or-_die_' look. He wore a signature smirk, as he stifled a laugh. For some reason, Ruby had a feeling that wasn't going to be the end of it.

Shaira nonchalantly tilted her head to the side, as Antonio put a few well-placed, slow kisses along her neck. Gently turning her head, she used the hand curving around his jaw and cheek to turn his head, bringing her lips to his. After that, he went back to slowly caressing her shoulder with his lips, all the while glaring at the seated blond male. Alex gazed upwards for a second, catching a glimpse of Antonio's taunting eyes, and tried to will his focus back to the ground. It refused. Shaira faced Ruby and Alex, an impish smile shaping her lips. Tightening Antonio's arms around her, her smile remained unperturbed as she looked at Alex, then Ruby, in the eyes.

"Suit yourselves…but you are SO missing out!" she teased.

With that, the two ran off. Or rather, Antonio picked Shaira up, to her surprise, and _he_ ran, with her throwing her arms around his neck and tossing her head back, giggling and screaming in his arms. It the rest of the beach wasn't already watching, they were now. Ruby rolled her eyes. Something suddenly tugged at the rope around her heart, the rope that's rough weave was starting to cause her more pain than anything else. The coarse strands of this rope irritated her, like the thinnest and sharpest of needles, sliding through one at a time…So thin, and so sharp, that she hadn't noticed until now, now that too many had gone in, splintering her undetectably. The unpleasant friction of the rope only seemed to tighten each day. A noose. Around her heart.

Because of Alex.

Daring to look at him, she briefly afforded the boy a look, wishing he would drop the shield in front of his eyes, give her a sign…anything. His few words rarely said enough, and his body language always echoed some form of restraint, even when none was required.

She looked at him, the strongest urge to ruffle his hair, like one would a puppy's ears. He looked like a sad puppy, with an injured tail. But he wasn't a puppy; he was a boy…with an injured heart. After being a witness to a blatant display of Shaira-love that was not in any remote way directed at him, he looked like he may as well have been slapped. Several times. Ruby swallowed, hoping the tension would slide down her throat and perhaps lodge itself somewhere less painful until it inevitably rose again.

_She may as well have slapped him herself…At least then the pain would just be physical and after a few seconds, he'd be relatively ok…Now he's gonna have _that _image burning his head forever…_She sighed mentally.

Suddenly, Shaira's words drifted repeatedly through her head. Ruby grimaced. She hadn't given Shaira any form of permission to invade her mind! The one sacred place she possessed had been momentarily marred by an unwelcome voice. Brilliant. Staring at the water twenty feet ahead of them, she saw the showy couple frolicking in the waves, incurring looks of curiosity from varying parts of the beach. And the show continued.

"_Suit yourselves…but you are SO missing out!"_

Ruby sighed, and glanced at Alex again. She was annoyed. Not at him, and not _entirely_ at Shaira….But still very much at Shaira, especially for invading her mental space with words she was unwilling to hear. The irritation was primarily directed, at herself.

Because it was true. Stupidly, annoyingly true.

She stared at Alex, her focus sitting very abruptly on his blond hair, highly reluctant to meet his hurt face. So it stayed on his hair. It was so lovely in its casual disarray, like thick threads of golden under the sun, highlighting shades of honey in some individual strands, depending on his position. Ruby's gazed drilled into the back of his head, until she was sure her eyes had glazed over.

"_Suit yourselves…but you are SO missing out!"_ Shaira sang in her head, again.

There had to be some way to kick out the mental-Shaira, who seemed to have momentarily made herself at home, taunting her with the same annoying chant. Ruby gritted her teeth. Her eyes remained glued to the back of an oblivious Alex's head, but she wasn't even seeing that anymore.

The trouble was, it was true…She was missing out. But she wasn't the only one.

She wondered when he'd stop imagining the chase he'd like to run, after the unattainable. The distance was too great, too riddled with…pointlessness. It wasn't just a 'distance'…It was a gaping chasm. The chase would need to cross this impossible chasm, to even be in the running for the dreamt-of prize. But it was a chase he never would never even _attempt_ to run.

What a waste.

It was plain and simple, and it made Ruby beyond furious.

Shaira, without trying, without knowing and thus, without caring, was… right.

* * *

Andy Fantom had decided that sightseeing Greece was not for her. Instead she decided to flight test her time-dilating wormhole transport device, which got abbreviated to the TDWTD. Thankfully, Miss Clover had bought her story about feeling ill enough to hole up in her room, and left her alone, suggesting she refrain from the Delos trip that afternoon.

"Why does it work so well for Doctor Who? Why doesn't _my_ time machine abbreviate nicely into something like TARDIS...?" Andy gave an irritated mutter as she made her way to the device.

She and Raine had finally smoothed out the finer workings of it and fingers crossed this would be a successful flight through time and space. But where would she go? So many possibilities; ancient anywhere, medieval France, the crusades... she could prove Christianity right or wrong! Whilst pondering the places she could go, the paradoxes she could create and the theories she could disprove, Andy forgot that she was walking towards a solid object.

With an annoyed sigh, Andy hauled herself of the floor and proceeded to open the door of the TDWTD, which she had fitted with a bio-scanner on the door. Only her DNA was compatible and therefore she had conveniently solved the whole politicians destroy time and space issue. Smiling to herself, Andy entered the TDWTD and made her way to the co-ordinates console. She hesitated and then nodded as if having a conversation with her own mind before letting out a small maniacal laugh... situations like this called for maniacal laughter; at least, that's what her mind told her.

Punching in the co-ordinates of Marie Antoinette's beheading (she was always secretly fascinated by the revolution) into the TDWTD... "Oh screw it!" Andy threw her arms into the air, "I'm just going to call it the TARDIS. It isn't like the Doctor exists anyway!" Her look of frustration at bad acronyms changed to a pondering look... "Or does he? I'll have to add that to my list of things to prove or disprove... back to time-travel! Allons-y!" With that the newly dubbed TARDIS created a wormhole and leapt through history, taking several shortcuts on its way.

* * *

"Now, show me Andy, show me my little genius who will be my mortal evil prodigy" Hades was rubbing his hands together with what could amount to 'glee'.

"As you wish, oh fiery one." The fates took their single eye and began to chant, "The master of time to us reveal, the location of one do not conceal." They released the eye as it floated up, showing a rather attractive man in his mid-thirties, in what appeared to be space.

"Is that Andy?" Hades queried, "I thought we were going for what the new age people call teenagers?"

With a wave of their hands the Fates brought sound to their picture. The man spoke, what surprised them was what he said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Our apologies, we shall make the incantation more specific, your king-ness" the Fates re-worded their chant, "She who is from times to come, uses space and time and is not a son..." the eye began to float again and this time showed a young girl with pale features standing in what looked like Revolutionary France.

Hades looked at the Fates sceptically, "and is not a son?" he raised a single eyebrow.

"You try chanting on short notice and we'll see what you come up with." One of them replied, a little huffily.

"Very well, very well, send me to her. Wait, _her_! You failed to mention **she** was **female.**"

"We thought you knew…_You_ chose her." they shrugged and proceeded to sending Hades to his chosen teenager.

"She is?" Hades said in disbelief, recalling the vision of Andy earlier "Must have been that odd hat she was wearing! Oh well…What are you waiting for!"

* * *

Andy stepped out of the TARDIS and took in her surroundings. "Oh my freaking god!" she gasped, "I am actually in revolutionary France! I did it!"

The blonde let out an unconventional 'squee' and then tilted her head to the left, "Well, I did most of it and Raine finished it... but nonetheless, I am in REVOLUTIONARY France!"

Excitedly she ran towards the gathering crowd. Unfortunately for Andy she forgot that her TARDIS didn't have a wardrobe and she wasn't exactly dressed for said era. The poor girl found herself at the mercy of villagers with torches and rotten fruit. Not to mention a passion for the guillotine.

Hurriedly she ran to the TARDIS and opened the doors, punched in a new location and flew through the wormhole. Then she started breathing again.

"Well, that's new."

* * *

"What is that Zeus awful smell?" Hades wondered out loud as he flashed into existence, in the time period he assumed Andy was meant to be.

One look at the ground answered his question and he turned his attention to finding the young teen. Running around this forsaken place was not in Hades ideal plans for the day, so he contacted the Fates.

"So, where is the girl?" he demanded mentally

"She should be right in front of... oh." The Fates sentence ran short, "Actually, she is currently on the other side of the world in a different era. If you would just give us a moment?" they rushed to fix their faux pas.

* * *

"Right, Salem... hopefully _not_ during the..." Andy stopped mid sentence as she turned towards what she originally thought was a bonfire, "witch-hunts." She concluded, with a gulp

"Dang it!" she yelled, sadly drawing the crowds attention to her, "double dang it!"

* * *

Hades looked up as he flashed into existence in what the Fates told him was Salem. It seemed he had arrived just in the Cronus of time. The people here were tying young Andy to a wooden pole surrounded by kindling; he assumed this wasn't such a good thing. Noting the distress on her face, he decided to intervene.

"Young lady, you seem rather distressed, can I be of service perhaps?" he spoke up, rather suavely.

"Well, now that you mention it you could get me off this bloody stake!" she cried out in response.

Hades chuckled, "To the point young Andy, _very_ to the point. Certainly, but I require a favour in return."

Andy rolled her eyes and sighed; no one did anything nice for anyone anymore. "Fine, whatever, could you stop the burning sensation around my ankles now?"

With a nod and a wave of his arm the fire went out and Andy appeared beside him. "Neat trick" she quipped, and ran towards her machine, beckoning him to follow her before the villagers did.

Once inside Andy calmed down and had the good sense to inquire of the stranger his name.

"I am Hades, God of the Underworld. I would like for you to come to Greece with me, Ancient Greece."

"Well, I don't know how you found out I had a time machine, or why you are pretending to be Hades, but sure. Greece it is. Consider this your thankyou!"

And with those final words, the God and Mortal disappeared from Salem altogether.

* * *

The ferry ride to Delos had been quite relaxed. The majority of the teenagers were in a relaxed frame of mind, and even the idea of what was supposed to be a study visit, hadn't quite sunk in. The ride almost had a romantic flavour to it, with the caressing winds flowing freely as the sun indicated its wish to slowly begin its daily retirement. It seemed like a mere few minutes later, they'd disembarked at the commercial harbour of Delos, and gathered in a plaza of large flat stones, which Demetrius explained had once been a marketplace.

Kittie, finally feeling rejuvenated after their arduous plane flights, found no difficulty in paying attention to Demetrius as he gave some informative background about the sacred island.

Turning regularly to face the entire class, Demetrius spoke with a sense of respect "Delos is the most famous and sacred of all islands in antiquity, since, according to the legend, it was here that one of Apollo's roles, as God of Daylight, and Artemis' as Goddess of Night light, that were born here– it was, in short, the birthplace of Light, which the Greeks always regarded as the most precious good…In today's visit, our first stop will be the Sacred Lake, then the Minoan Fountain then the Temple of the Delians. We'll take a short break, and finish it up by visiting the Terrace of the Lions, and finally, the Temple of Apollo. "

After a few more details regarding the landmarks they were to visit, the class was divided into their roommate-allocated groups in order to communicate and take notes.

Heading over to meet with Lana and Demi, Kittie took a brief moment to pity Raine, who was stuck with the fiery red-head and the carefree Indian. She watched the brunette's face, unable to read anything from Raine's slightly stoic expression.

"Kittie…Come on…" urged Lana's voice beside her. The tomboy strode ahead of her and Demi, until she ended up walking with Antonio and Xavier in front of them. Both Kittie and Demi shook their heads.

Kittie grabbed Demi's hand and suddenly pulled her forward. "Let's go, Demi…She's not gonna outrun us today!"

The two females ran ahead to catch up with Lana, and they too walked along with Xavier and Antonio. Feeling a very deep sense of calm swathe her senses, Kittie smiled, reaching for Xavier's hand. She wasn't sure why, but she felt beyond content, and hoped the feeling would last.

**

* * *

**  
"As you can see, The 'Terrace of the Lions' dedicated to Apollo by the people of Naxos shortly before 600 BC, had originally nine to twelve squatting, each one a snarling marble guardian along the Sacred Way; one is inserted over the main gate to the Venetian Arsenal. The lions create a monumental avenue comparable to Egyptian avenues of sphinxes," Demetrius explained, gesturing at the alignment of sizeable Lion statues in front of them. Teachers and students alike paused to take photographs.

Raine gazed at the lions. Each of the lions had a body that was slightly elongated, sitting on stone platforms that looked to be about two feet. They may have been small platforms, but they gave each lion an impressive throne. Each of the lions appeared ready for a fight; their forelegs seemed to be standing, ready to pounce, while their hind legs were tightly wound and seated at the back of the platform. They looked restrained and regal, overlooking the ruins in the distance. Raine could have sworn they'd leap forwards if they could…If someone gave them the opportunity to…

Quickly, she scribbled a few notes in her book, aware Shaira's note-taking had become far too sporadic, and Ruby had been staring at her writing book far too long to have actually looked at the lions properly.

Raine affixed each girl with a subtle glare, and continued to write…_The guardian Lions dedicated by the Naxians to the Sanctuary of Apollo, probably around the end of the 7__th__ century or according to varying sources, 575-550 BC. Delos was the birthplace of Apollo, the number of lions is estimated to be between 9 and 16. Their open mouths supposedly represent (silent) roaring, set to inspire a divine fear to the worshipers …_

From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Ruby, in a pretty green-t-shirt and black shorts ensemble, clutching her pen as though it were an ancient weapon, as she glared at Shaira, who was taking a photo posing in front of one of the Lions. The scene only became more spectacular in terms of tragedy. Alex walked past Shaira, and she gave him a sparkling smile, asking him if he'd take a photo with her. Although he gave her no definitive answer, she did not wait to drag him into frame as Demetrius took the photo. Raine wondered if Ruby had spontaneously combusted into flames. Continuing to observe the tensely interactive group, she saw that Shaira asked Alex to take a photo of her and Demetrius, with the Lion, which the boy did. She could have asked him to scale the Amazon jungle, and he would have done it, with his heart in his throat.

Glancing at her notes, Raine sighed. Those could wait, unfortunately, but the escalating clash in front of her couldn't.

Ruby walked over to Shaira, who was wearing a short, red safari-jumpsuit and enormous Chanel sunglasses. The urge to say _something _had presented itself as soon as Alex had gone back to his group, his mind spinning like rings around Saturn.

"Shaira." Ruby said curtly, suddenly unsure of exactly what she wanted to say.

The Indian girl pushed her sunglasses onto her head and turned to face the flame-haired female. "Sup, RuRu?"

Ruby cringed inwardly. She'd never become used to the nickname Shaira had insisted upon calling her. There was no use arguing it either, she didn't listen. Although, arguing _that_ might have been better than whatever she thought she was going to…

"Don't call me 'RuRu'." Ruby snapped brusquely "It's _Ruby_."

Shaira raised her immaculate eyebrows, sensing that the argument was not about names. "Oh? I had no idea it _offended_ you so much, RuRu," she gasped exaggeratedly, her hand flying to her hand as to mockingly cover the cheery giggles coming out of her mouth, as though to admonish her deliberate error.

"You don't particularly care if you 'offend' anyone, do you?" Ruby asked sarcastically, throwing her arms up at the girl "_You_ don't care how other's feel about their…names!"

Biting back a laugh, Shaira shook her head at Ruby. "Seriously Ruby, what do you want?"

Raine wondered if one of the Lions might make his silent roar audible, perhaps startle the girls and punish them for their stupid transgressions. Now would be a good time for them to leap from their stone platforms.

"What do I _want?_ Since when do _you_ care about what _I_ want?" Ruby said, in a voice that was too low and angry to be a shriek, but had the same piercing effect. The Indian girl rolled her eyes, clearly still unaware of the source of Ruby's anger.

"Look, _Ruby_…What's wrong with you? Just comin' outta nowhere and gettin' all up in my face with a pointless argument?" Shaira questioned, her tone genuinely confused.

Ruby balled her hands into fists, feeling her nails protruding into her palms, and not caring. Biting the inside of her lip with whatever self-control remained, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Pointless argument?" she actually shrieked "Well, look who's talking… The Queen of Pointless Arguments! Really, Shaira, that's fucking _rich _coming from you…Not _everything_, is as empty as your head. No wonder you have trouble reading between the damn lines." For a split second, Ruby regretted the harshness of her words, but the exasperated devil on her shoulder had taken to doing the talking for her, and stopping now was a lost cause. She barely noticed the grins and howls of devious encouragement coming from a few of the surrounding students.

All confusion was wiped clean from Shaira's voice. Although she had no clue as to the cause of Ruby's suddenly open hostility, she had no intention of letting the red-head speak to her that way.

"Thank you, Ruby. I just adore your outlook on me…Well-formed, sprinkled with accusations, insults and for _some_ reason, it appears justified…at least, _to you_…Just the sort of thing I'd expect from someone consumed by _jealousy_. Oh well… I can't say I blame you for that." Shaira answered, both icy and haughtily musical at the same time. The surrounding people's howls of interest were suddenly amplified, designed specifically to goad the two females. The male interest had piqued as though they were watching a sporting grand final, but with a distinctly unhidden spark in their eyes. All the females demonstrated poses of worry, except for Amber and her Cronies. They were going for Ruby.

Raine saw her cue and strode forward, before Ruby could physically lunge at Shaira, and before the students, around them became too invested in the argument. Sliding past the congregation of adolescents, most of whom groaned in disappointment, she dragged Ruby and Shaira to the side, and sharply said "Wait."

Running over to the teachers, Raine seemed to explain something completely concocted, because the teachers nodded approvingly. While the call for the students to head over to Demetrius for their final stop, the Temple of Apollo, Raine walked back to Ruby and Shaira, holding her hands up, gesturing for them to remain standing.

"We are not going anywhere. I've spoken to the teachers. They've agreed to allow me to detain both of you for the time being. We will join them at the Temple of Apollo, later." Raine told them sharply.

Two pairs of wide eyes gazed back at her. "What?" They burst in unison. Upon hearing their simultaneous voices, the two fixed each other with equally despising glares.

Physically turning both their heads, Raine then crossed her arms in front of them, even in her restrained demeanour she managed to demand their attention.

"We are going to solve this. Now." Raine ordered shrewdly.

Ruby threw her a pleading look, one of desperation, which read: _Don't say a _thing_ about Alex…I don't want to drag him into any of it_, _he'd probably hate me for all this…_

It irked Raine. Wasn't he the general catalyst for the whole thing in the first place? At least, for Ruby's side of the argument. And _now, _she was asking her not to 'drag him into this'? Rolling her eyes, Raine nodded an agreement in Ruby's direction, respecting her friend's wishes in spite of the fact that she knew nothing would be cleared up this way. Not for too long, anyway.

"Now," Raine began "Neither of you are going to talk. You are both going to remain as silent as one of these Lions, and pay attention. I don't want a single word out of either of you. Now, listen here…"

* * *

"Any sign of the twelve yet?" Calliope asked Urania, who was attempting to read the non-existent stars in the day-sky, searching for a cosmic sign, for some direction. Such was the skill of the Muse of Astronomy. Standing on the eerily empty Mount Olympus, the Muses were aware that with each second, precious time was being wasted. Calliope and her sisters all stood around Urania, desperation in their eyes.

Urania closed her eyes, her hands at her temples. "I'm trying…I wish the Gods had given us some kind of signal as to what these mortals _look like_…They merely said we'd know when we saw them," she paused, sighing "I'm not feeling many connections anywhere in present-day Greece…"

Melpomene scowled, kicking the swirling mist around her legs. "Well, you'd better hurry, because whatever it is these teenagers have to do…They only have twelve days to do it."

Calliope glanced up at Melpomene, cocking her head. Pulling the prophecy scroll out of her robe, she unrolled the script and scanned the document. "Twelve days? I didn't know it said that…I know it suggested that we're sorta time-short…"

Melpomene shrugged. "Eh, I read the fine print."

Glancing at the bottom of the scroll, Calliope squinted, scrunching her nose to match a pig's snout. "OHHHH…Well, _Whaddya know_!"

Melpomene shook her head in disbelief, turning to face Urania, still concentrating deeply.

"Ooh!" Urania suddenly shrieked.

"Ooh?" squealed her sisters in unison, except for Melpomene.

"What is it..?" Melpomene asked warily.

Urania tightened her closed eyes a little more, involuntarily folding her lips and out. "They are in Delos…They are headed to Apollo's temple!"

"How did you work that out?" Calliope asked, shocked.

"Simple…I worked out the distance of the sun to the constellation of—you know what? Never mind! The point is, the sun gave me an ability to forge a connection with Apollo, and I'm getting vibes, either from him directly, or indirectly, that are telling me where they are…They are going to his temple! In Delos!" Urania burst, waving her arms about.

"Well, ladies," Calliope said, as they all linked hands "Let's go get us some mortals!"

With those last words, the Muses disappeared from Mount Olympus.

* * *

"This is the temple?" Seth said to Matt.

They stood amongst what remained of the many stone walls that used to form around Apollo's temple, looking at the few standing columns in the centre. The walls were of varying heights, but most of them were quite low, allowing for an uninterrupted view over the top of all of them.

"Looks like it." Matt replied, echoing the same slight disappointment that Seth felt.

Matt, Seth and Alex, roommates for the trip, walked around, taking turns with the photographs and note-taking. Demetrius continued to talk, and luckily he was bearable to listen to. Matt observed that the girls certainly didn't mind listening to him.

"Aye, Alex, do you wanna take the photos now?" Matt suggested, holding the digital camera up at his dazed friend. He'd been in a spin ever since he took at photo with, and for, Shaira. Alex nodded, taking the camera from Matt and heading off to get pictures of the columns.

Matt and Seth walked over to Demi and Kittie, who were laughing with Antonio, Xavier, David and Lana.

"…If _I_ were a _Goddess_, you'd all think twice posing such a challenge!" said Lana.

"Who's challenging who?" Matt asked, jumping into the conversation.

Antonio laughed. "Lana here, reckons she can arm wrestle Xavier."

Seth burst into a bout of chuckles, as his twin narrowed her eyes at him accusingly. He paused when he realised she was serious.

"You're kidding, right Lan'?" Seth hoped.

"I most definitely am _not_… I've beaten him before, you should know." She responded indignantly.

"Yeah…But I'd sprained my wrist only a few weeks earlier," Xavier pointed out, grinning.

"Pft! Excuses! I still say I can beat you…You're just _scared_."

"You're all fools…Arm wrestles!" burst Kittie, laughing.

Lana raised her eyebrows challengingly. "Oh, yeah? You wanna go?"

The group paused for a second. "Ok…If it'll put an end to this! You're on!" Kittie agreed.

"Alriiiight!" approved Antonio "We got a fight on our hands, people!"

For a second, Demi, who'd momentarily tuned out of their silly discussion, could have sworn she heard something…like a voice, made up of the wind, very small...Like a rustle through leaves…Something strange. She swore it was her imagination.

"That's them…" it said, and then the wind changed.

* * *

"Alright, girls…That's them, I can tell…" Calliope decided as her invisible self gazed at the teenagers in the ruined temple. Hovering over to her sisters, she nodded.

Melpomene checked the adolescents, a few of them didn't appear to be part of the selected mortals, some of them most definitely seemed to have an air about them that suggested they were of the selected group.

"Ok, those are the ones we want," Terpsichore said, vaguely gesturing at a group of teenagers congregated in discussion.

"Do a head count, Calliope," Melpomene said, as she readied the prophecy scroll for them to recite from. Calliope appeared too lost in gazing at the teenagers to have noticed her sister speak, yet she responded with a "Mhmmm."

"It's time to recite the prophecy…That being the only way we can take them back." Melpomene whispered solemnly. Together, the sisters flew directly above the temple, and began to recite, their voices ethereal in harmony.

"_Beware of the immortal darkness,_

_Of the phantom figure that haunts."_

They noticed their selected teenagers suddenly look very startled, which meant they'd definitely heard them. A good sign. Only the chosen ones would be able to.

"_To every divine figure's existence,_

_The ways of time shall taunt."_

Faces grew pale, and many shook their heads in strong disbelief, eager to shake out what they imagined were tricks of their own mind.

"_The need for mortals is dire,_

_From the future you must find."_

Throwing desperate glances at one another, their faces were so comical that the Muses would have laughed had they not been deep in chanting.

"_One whose essence is true,_

_A mortal of your like-mind._

_If in this you fail,_

_From history you will vanish._

_Into hiding you must go,_

_Or your existence will be banished._

Sheer confusion and panic made caricatures of each selected mortal's countenance.

_To these mortals, gifts must be given,_

_Yet this does not denote success._

_After victory is achieved,_

_These gifts you will repossess."_

And suddenly, all Muses and chosen humans, disappeared.

**

* * *

**

Lana felt strange. It was as though someone had inflated her insides with air, and yet her actual body felt extremely heavy, like a weighty photo frame with nothing in it. It was only a second after she rolled over, that she realised was lying on unknown ground. The fairest of marble, it was cold and pale, glowing in its alabaster perfection. She may as well have been lying on ice, the way the coldness of the marble seemed to slither through her bones.

Turning over, she gazed at the eyes of her friends, all of whom seemed to bear similar expressions to hers, lying either on their backs, stomachs or sides. Kittie clutched her head as though it were about to roll off. Glancing over at the males, Lana noticed that they all seemed terribly drained, as though something had leeched the energy from their bodies.

There were voices, too. And in spite of the exhaustion they all seemed to feel, her friend's eyes were open wide enough to acknowledge the strangeness of it.

"I'm sorry…but he sorta distracted me, tanned skin…Dark hair…Sexy smirk…Reminded me a bit of Ares, actually…" said a high, apologetic voice, trailing off into a dreamy digression.

A chorused murmur of strong disapproval rang in the air. Was it just Lana, or did everything sound a little louder? Somehow, it was like their senses had been heightened, even in their collectively dazed state.

"I can't _believe_ you didn't do a head count! After I warned you!" one voice admonished, loudly.

"EEK…Zeus is gonna _kill_ us…" said the first voice, quivering in terror.

"No, Calliope…" the second one said curtly "…Zeus is gonna kill _you_."

**

* * *

**

**Hope y'all enjoyed that! Place your bets on Lana vs. Kittie…and Reviewers will receive a hug and kiss from either all six girls or all six guys…Your choice! Hehe, be prepared! And do let us know how those kisses go :P Love to ALL!! XO, dazzeling diamond**


	9. Handling Mortals and Entering Portals

**Disclaimer: **We own Greek Mythology, and actually have an apartment next to Olympus. We regularly party with the deities, drink their wine, eat their ambrosia and pretty much live it up...

Did I mention today is 'Lie In Your Disclaimer day'? :P

**A/N: **Immense apologies for the extremely tardy arrival of this chapter! Mystery-Immortal and I have just started post high-school studies this year, uni and the like...and it's been, well INCREDIBLY busy!

To top it off, I have been going through a creative writing dry spell, which may or may not show in this chapter :S

**BY THE WAY:**

For the purpose of this story's characters and plotline, Mystery-Immortal and I decided to use Hestia instead of Dionysus as an Olympian (Although mythology states she gave up her place to him, so she could guard the eternal flame). We hope you guys don't mind.

**In no particular order, THANK YOU to...**

**Mystery-Immortal... **For telling me when I'm too hard on myself :) You definitely gave me that initial boost when I started this chapter.

**Ruby... **For the endless role-plays, discussions and playlists...When it comes to this fic, you *sings* Never-miss-a-beat, never-miss-a-beat, never-miss-a...:P

**Pretzel... **For proving to be the inspiration for Calliope, in more ways than one. Thank you for hand-holding my sanity in the first few pages of paragraphs, it was just the guidance I needed.

**African-Titan...** For updating RID! You reminded me just why I love fan fiction so much, and how long it's been since I've been here!

**Elegos-Sirinial-Shamtul... **For that PM, which reminded me that y'all are still here, even if I haven't been.

**And Ellen 26...** Girl, your messages and reviews and proved to be such positive signs for me, at a time where all that was needed for the scales to be tipped. They were, and I got over my doubts and just sat down and wrote. Thank you so much!

**Enough from me! Please enjoy!**

**Recap:**

**Olympus**

"_I can't __believe__ you didn't do a head count! After I warned you!" one voice admonished, loudly._

"_EEK…Zeus is gonna __kill__ us…" said the first voice, quivering in terror._

"_No, Calliope…" the second one said curtly "…Zeus is gonna kill __you__."_

**Greece**

_It irked Raine. Wasn't he the general catalyst for the whole thing in the first place? At least, for Ruby's side of the argument. And __now, __she was asking her not to 'drag him into this'? Rolling her eyes, Raine nodded an agreement in Ruby's direction, respecting her friend's wishes in spite of the fact that she knew nothing would be cleared up this way. Not for too long, anyway._

"_Now," Raine began "Neither of you are going to talk. You are both going to remain as silent as one of these Lions, and pay attention. I don't want a single word out of either of you. Now, listen here…"_

**Chapter 9: Handling Mortals and Entering Portals**

"So. If you two could be remotely civil, and possibly avoid crossing the proverbial borderline, we might all survive with our craniums intact, hm?" Raine suggested sharply, her focus flitting between the two females in front of her.

Sneaking a small glance at Ruby from the corner of her eye, Shaira saw the loathing in her eyes.

Unadulterated loathing.

As to _what_ caused the loathing, besides the fact that it involved herself, Shaira wasn't sure.

If the fury streaming from Ruby's tawny irises were bottled, Australia would be deemed a country in possession of nuclear weapons…Or worse.

It was beyond infuriating now. Raine had sat them down, and ordered peace, or rather, civility, yet, neither of them had bothered to explain the initial cause of the 'argument'. Taking charge, Raine had brusquely admonished the pair, and demanded a truce of some form. A concept which irritated Shaira, as Raine, the most thorough person she knew, had some how sidestepped the part where she presented the cause of Ruby's animosity and Ruby concurred.

Raine surveyed the pair. She hadn't signed up to president the Peace Corps, but she wagered that would be a slightly less strenuous task. "I'm sure that an outsider may perceive this female tension as amusement, but let me assure you, this will not bode well with our friends, not to mention the teachers. Also, the fact that neither of you have granted me any form of assurance, invariably points to the fact that you are clearly not paying attention, rapt or otherwise."

"_Yes_, oh All-Knowing one," Shaira answered, a slight clench in her tone souring her melodious response. In return, she earned a sceptical glare from her intellectual friend.

Jumping up from her sitting position on low stone platform, Shaira sighed. "I _meant_ it, Raine." She replied, acknowledging the question behind the glare. The brunette's stare paused disbelievingly on her Indian friend. The girl may have been a brilliant actress, but the situation, for her, was still too unclear for her to be telling the truth. Raine knew, that in her sudden burst of retaliatory behaviour, she hadn't noticed Ruby look pleadingly at Raine, silently begging her not to disclose the cause of the argument. She still found it foolish, Ruby's choice not to tell. Certainly, the red-head had her reasons, but at present, justification of anything seemed a lost art.

Thus, Ruby had the worst hand in the deck, and Raine, the dealer could tell…what with Ruby's inexperience at the game. Shaira, in the mean time, maintained a poker face, unaware that her cards were consistently better than Ruby's. And the game continued.

"Fine, Raine." Ruby said gravely, physically pouring every iota of energy into achieving the seemingly non-existent 'Zen'.

Raine's glance slid from the red-haired female to the Indian, and then reversed. Seemingly assuaged by their answers, at least temporarily, Raine happily relinquished the topic for the time being. Still, given that Ruby had begged Raine to withhold the real explanation; she knew an eruption would occur sometime in the imminent future.

"Alright, now, we are headed to the Temple of Apollo. Both of you follow me." Raine ordered, aware neither would argue at that point. Without waiting another second, she turned and began to make her way towards the temple, where she was aware the rest of their class would be waiting. It was frustrating…Being left behind.

Shaira followed in silence, a rare occurrence for the talkative female. Pushing her Chanel sunglasses back down onto her face, she strode confidently behind Raine. How any of it had been her fault, still wasn't clear. Surely it was something along the lines of provocation…There was a law for something like that, right? Not having undertaken Legal Studies at school, she was uncertain, but she knew that acting out of provocation was a real thing. Preferred? Perhaps not, but it definitely occurred.

Ruby's vitriol still emanated towards her like reverb, it persisted in reaching her long after their hateful music had faded. Just like how when Shaira danced on stage, the bass seeped into the skin, and virtually vibrated in her veins, racing through to her heart at a pace so violent it was immediate, there was no escaping it, it…Evidently, now, stuck in Greece with Ruby, there was no escaping this.

As she walked, even the unpleasant nature of what had occurred earlier couldn't diminish the spring in her step. Or perhaps it was because of the shoes themselves. The knee-high black gladiator sandals were most appropriately represented on her slender dancer's legs. Just thinking about them, Shaira felt a sudden accent on each stride. She remembered when she'd seen them in the window.

Somebody up there MUST have been thinking about her, when some incredibly prominent rays of light cascaded in the direction of shoes, just short of creating halo around the divine Italian leather. Then, naturally, they fit her like they'd been made specifically with her in mind. No, she did not suffer from the shoes, the way other girls may have…her legs were not awkwardly cut by their dangerous length, nor did they cut off circulation, if anything, it seemed like _she_ enhanced _them_. There was no question…they were _parfait_.

And now, wearing them in Greece, with her red jumpsuit, felt even more appropriate. It was very much an 'heiress on holiday' look. Yes, at one of the early trip meetings the teachers had requested 'practical shoes', and had somehow managed an oddly coincidental glance in her direction, but it wasn't until that day that they looked at her shoes and merely sighed. Practical shoes! Well, they were practical, weren't they? They were flat, for crying out loud! Regardless of their opinions as to whether they were 'practical', Shaira had worn them anyway. It was irritating, other people always thinking they knew best.

Just because such shoes wouldn't have been practical for anyone else, didn't mean _she_ couldn't handle it.

As they continued walking, Shaira found herself becoming increasingly pensive. Did Raine actually know _why_ Ruby had snapped? The thought rewound itself before it had even formed…Of course she did! She was Raine, The All-Knowing, as the group had dubbed her long ago. The uncanny ability to just _know_, to provide the dates, times and rules to anything, right from the most obscure of historical events to changes in their school timetable…Raine managed to know it all.

So, if Raine knew, why was she keeping the truth from her? They'd always been sort of close, so why would she not just set the record straight. And if Raine was as intelligent as they all knew her to be, she must have had some strong reason for not telling her. Shaira wondered if that was what she really ought to be worried about.

Did Antonio know? He was no fool… Except for when he argued with her, of course.

Maybe he knew what was stinging Ruby. It wouldn't surprise Shaira, those two were strangely good friends and often had a lot of personal jokes, which they refused to explain to her. _Hmmm, note-to-self…Ask Antonio why Ruby is now looking at me like I murdered her lover_… Shaira mentally reminded herself, carefully avoiding Ruby's eyes.

"_If to smoke you turn, I shall not cease to fiddle while you burn."…_ The random quote dangled unexpectedly in Shaira's mind. For a split second, the idea that such a line would ring so distinctly out of nothing at all, caught the performer off-guard. They weren't the lyrics to the aria from her most recent singing lesson, clearly…So, where had it come from? Then it hit her. They'd come across it in Ancient History, she remembered that much, when they were studying Roman Emperors…Although, she did remember taking more interest in Cleopatra, at the time.

Regardless, whoever had said it was long dead now, but somehow, they'd managed to caption the look on Ruby's face with peculiar accuracy. The tension between them continued contorting itself into something that would soon envelope them again, and Shaira sincerely hoped she'd find out what was eating Ruby before then.

"We are here." Raine announced crisply. Both Shaira and Ruby turned to face their classmates at the Temple of Apollo. It took a few seconds before the extreme oddity of the situation sunk in. Shaira gasped, to which Ruby, though equally puzzled, responded by pairing rolling eyes with a contemptuous snort. On a different level altogether, Raine's face remained unchanged. Either way, something was wrong…very wrong.

Their classmates were frozen.

* * *

"But I'm t-too young to…to…to… diiiiiiiiiiie!" Calliope's muffled sobs drenched Clio's sleeve, followed by a few incoherent but dramatic siren-like whines. Melpomene continued to glare with a vicious intensity.

"I'm too young, I tell ya!" Calliope shrieked insistently "I really, really, don't wanna go to Hades…it's dark and weird and…and…" immediately her words dissolved into wails.

"Oh shut it, Miss 'Epic One', Jeez, Apollo must have been drunk out of his mind when it came to assigning you…" Melpomene reprimanded, waving her arms about.

"Mel, is Zeus really gonna…gonna…" Calliope couldn't bring herself to say it, as she glanced up at the Muse of Tragedy, her eyes filed with a baby-like hope.

"Yes, he's going to send you to the Underworld, so you can snorkel in the River Styx and pick _Asphodel_ Apples in the _Asphodel_ FIELDS!" Melpomene snapped, but immediately found herself softening as she noted Calliope's genuine fear that she had rendered herself incompetent in the eyes of all. The quivering signature pout made it unmistakable. Sighing, Melpomene shook her head.

"No, fool, you're not going to die…It's besides the point that you physically _can't_…" Melpomene muttered, attempting to sound firm but slightly kind. The Muse of Epic Poetry stared at her like she'd just announced that she'd found Aphrodite's Girdle and had managed to alter its inalterable size, just to fit her. Ah, undiluted joy.

"That's RIGHT! I _can't_ die… BOOYAH!" Calliope managed to execute a perfect version of the Running Man...A really enthusiastic Running Man.

All the while she shrieked chants of accomplishment, which managed to sound like poorly written Rap song for a motivational seminar "Uh _huh_…Tha's right…Who's not a fail-yah! Y'all know it! _Yea-eah_! Calliope's in da house…Ain't gonna bring me down, so turn yo' smile into a frown!"

"..He may, _however_, choose to severely punish you for all eternity, though… If there still_ is_ some form of eternity for them, after we get through all this, so don't get cocky." Melpomene finished sharply.

Calliope immediately stood to attention. "Yes, Sir! I mean, Ma'am… I mean, Sis…Uh…Your Most Tragedy-ness?" Desperation painted its comical caricature upon her most suitable visage.

"No, Just…" Melpomene paused, grimacing, holding up a soft hand to accentuate her negation "Just…_no._"

A button-shaped pout on Calliope's lips slowly spread into a smile that was both bashful and cheeky, which immediately set off warning bells in Melpomene's head.

Melpomene opened her mouth to protest. "No…NO, N—"

She was cut off as her sister leapt onto her with an incredible force, crushing her with a sizeable hug. The other Muses gathered around, briefly taking their eyes off of the sleeping mortals, to witness the sudden display of sibling affection.

Somehow managing to writhe herself out of Calliope's bone-crushing hug, which, not surprisingly, was epically difficult, Melpomene took a few steps backwards.

"I. Don't. Do. Hugs." Melpomene semi-growled, slightly puffed from wrestling herself out of Calliope's sisterly embrace. Calliope grinned the way Ares did when he re-watched the Battle of Marathon. Smugly triumphant, she crossed her arms and smiled at her sister.

"You'll be converted yet!" Calliope proclaimed.

"Zeus save me," Melpomene murmured under her breath.

"Not to interrupt or anything, Melpomene, but…" Euterpe, Muse of Music, spoke up, her child-like voice quivering like leaves in the breeze.

Summoning the effort to speak gently to her highly sensitive little sister, Melpomene paused a few moments before she even turned to acknowledge her presence. Calliope came and stood by the Muse of Tragedy.

"Yes, Euterpe?" Melpomene pressed carefully.

Euterpe merely pointed towards the mortals lying on the marble, the whirls of mist gently curving in and around their bodies.

"What about them?" Melpomene asked, though she felt foolish for doing so. She certainly was aware they were there and also that they were short three of them, but deciphering Euterpe's simple action was frustratingly difficult.

"They are waking up," Euterpe whispered, like she was repeating forbidden words "That one over there—" she pointed to blonde female with a scowl on her face, and shivered involuntarily "she's been awake for awhile, and I'm guessing she's not too happy…"

Melpomene sighed. The mortals had been lulled into deep sleep shortly after they arrived, after Euterpe had played a sweet lullaby on her lyre. The move was strategic, it meant that it would rejuvenate their human bodies from the side effect of the portals, as well as buy the Muses some time as they attempted to solve the situation of the missing three. They couldn't very well explain everything to the present nine, contact the God's, wherever they may be, and orchestrate the power transference while three were missing.

It had been a desperate hope on the Muses part, that they would find the missing three before they attempted to contact Hephaestus, which they knew was becoming increasingly risky. Urania had been trying, studying the stars and alignment and whatever weird stuff she was good at (Melpomene was ashamed to admit she never quite understood Urania's tracking powers…Using the stars during daylight? Too strange) but for some reason, the missing three were _still_ not at the Temple of Apollo, as they were expected to be…and as the others had been.

Now the false slumber was wearing off, and they were going to have to deal with them. Certainly, Euterpe could lull them back to sleep, but Melpomene had decided they would be wary of wasting power…If the Gods were in danger, well, they certainly couldn't be _more_ invincible, to whatever threat was out there, regardless of whether it was after them or not.

Folding her lips inwards, Melpomene took breathed in deeply through her nostrils; her exhale marking the finale of her racing contemplations. The rest of her sisters gathered around, shedding glances in the direction of the mortals, who were now squirming slightly, as though fighting off the weight of their sleep.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to do things in a new order, girls…We're going to have to tell these kids what's going on, then—" Calliope paused to take a deep breath "—contact the Gods, and ask _them_ how to bring the other three here, since we can't locate them…Then once they bring them here, or advise us on how to do that, we contact them again, explain the situation to the mortals, conduct the power transference, and then hot foot it back to Olympus a la Ancient Times!"

Pleased, and surprised, that Calliope had managed to pinpoint their exact route of deeds, Melpomene nodded vigorously. "It may be the only way, I mean, we're still in Modern Times…Modern Olympus, and ironically, time will out run for us to go back in time, because each second we are here, we reduce the twelve days they have to complete whatever it is that awaits them."

The Muses nodded in solemn unison. Calliope continued nodding along slowly, her eyes closed in agreement as she raised a finger, hoping to add to Melpomene's point. Her eyes popped open, as she retracted her raised finger. A look of puzzlement shaped her countenance.

"Twelve days? Are you sure…" Calliope asked, supremely worried that that was a ludicrously short amount of time.

Melpomene rolled her eyes. "_Yes_, remember…It was in the fine print, you _read it_, at the temple…Didn't you?"

Calliope smiled sheepishly. "Well, I-uh…couldn't actually find it on the page, I just pretended, because we had to hurry up with the mortals…"

Before she could finish, Melpomene whipped The Prophecy scroll out of her belt, allowing itself to unroll in front of Calliope. Placing a magnifying glass at the bottom of the page, she waited for her sister to read the print she'd previously neglected.

"Ok, let's see, what does it say…_Asterisk_…Oh, haha, I get it—" Calliope ceased with the giggles before Melpomene could snap, and quickly cleared her throat to keep reading "…*_They have exactly twelve days to complete the job…Authorized by the Delphic Oracle, Delphi_…Weeeeeell, isn't that just peachy!"

Melpomene tugged at the top of the scroll, so it rolled up immediately, skimming the end of Calliope's nose in the process.

"Excuse me," said a polite voice, not belonging to any of the Muses.

The sisters turned to face the mortal. She wasn't particularly tall, but she had the lean physique of a diligent athlete, as well as short mahogany hair.

"Yes, dear?" Terpsichore, Thalia and Polyhymnia chorused. The girl didn't appear to recoil at their startling unison, but a certain flash of curiosity patented itself in her eyes.

"Um, well, this is gonna be an odd question…Especially, if I'm where I think I am…'Cause if I AM where I think am, then I normally wouldn't be able to do this. Um, anyway…Am I dreaming?" The girl seemed genuinely unsure, as she glanced at each of the Muses, awaiting an answer. The Muses shared a few nervous glances of their own.

Calliope, who had a way with children and teenagers, stepped forward. She placed an arm around the confused, albeit rightly confused, girl.

"What's your name, honey?" she asked sweetly.

"Lana…" she replied, her voice sliding up a chromatic scale as though she were questioning the authenticity of her own name.

"Well, Lana, I'm not gonna lie to you…" Calliope began "You happen to be on present day Mount Olympus, home of the Greek Olympian Gods…I know the décor's dreary right now, but all will be explained, er, later."

Lana blinked, like a night owl, her head unmoving. "Gotcha…I am dreaming…Wow…This must be of those 'Out-of-Body' dream-things. I've heard about those, never actually had one…"

Melpomene rubbed her temple, furiously hoping it magically give birth to some brilliant idea, but nothing came. Those kids were never going to believe them. They were all going to imagine they were in some giant 'Out-of-Body' dream. Then again, Melpomene knew that the truth sounded so preposterous, she couldn't blame them.

"Lana, you're not in an Out-of-Body dream, you actually are at present day Mount Olympus, as are your peers," Melpomene said, gesturing towards her stirring friends "and you are here for a very grave reason, which we will soon explain."

Lana laughed. "Yeah, _suuuuuuuure_…Well, I guess, in a dream, anything goes!"

"How about you go and wake up your friends and I prove to you that you are indeed in present day Olympus?" Melpomene suggested, finding it difficult to keep the challenging tone from her voice, but she sensed that mortal could take it.

Funny things they were, mortals. Melpomene only ever dealt with playwrights, performers, artists and such…They were usually so deluded in angst, that they welcomed the inspiration for tales of tragedy. Ordinary mortals on the other hand, non-artists, were a different story.

The teenager grinned haughtily. "Ok!" she replied, as she sprinted over towards her friends and began shaking each one with a dynamism that had been successfully betrayed by her size.

Elapsing into a discussion, the Muses cast brief looks over at Lana, as she continued to wake each one. Two of the males immediately rolled over and fell back asleep, with only so much as a protesting arm as a further sign of action. All the girls awoke however, and the blonde one looked particularly alive. Eventually, after much jumping and shaking on Lana's part, and seemingly, some threatening on the part of the blonde, the males awoke.

"So, tell them what you told me," Piped up an insistent voice.

"Goodness, Lana…you're fast," Melpomene said, turning to face the girl, standing in front of her dazed friends.

"Well," Calliope began, trying desperately to avoid looking at Ares like-mind for fear of inarticulate behaviour "You nine teenagers and your three missing friends are, uh, like-minds to each of the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. You're all here because there is some kinda funky threat looming; well, not funky, more like…Evil, but you get the idea? Anyway, we are the Muses, the nine daughters of Zeus, the enchantresses of inspiration, you _could_ say, as we are, as our title suggests, Muses! To the artists of the world!

"So! To get back on track…The Gods have had to flee because of this threat, which, as the name Threat would suggest, threatens to destroy their existence…and an existence without them, and GAH, us…like, an existence where we _never existed_, you know like, not that we just, POOF, disappear, but that we ACTUALLY never EXISTED to begin with, where humans never knew of us…

"Well, the very history of the world would alter and the future as you know it…May or, EEK, may not end up existing, if the Gods don't! So, you guys are gonna be like temporary Gods, go back in time, defeat The Threat and rid the world of this evil. Then the Gods can come home, peace can be restored and the world as we know it won't be destroyed! Everybody claps! Whoo hoo!" Calliope found herself clapping in solitary, and hid her arms behind her back immediately afterwards.

A silence, which was neither stunned nor indifferent, passed over the occupants of Olympus. None of the adolescents spoke, none of them smiled. None of them showed any sign of emotion at all, probably still affected by lyre-induced sleep.

Then the like-mind of Ares spoke up. "You're right Lan', we are dreaming…"

"No, but I might be…" Calliope sang dreamily, unable to stop herself from staring this time.

Melpomene shook her head. "Look, I know there is hardly any way we can make you believe us, at least, not until we transfer their powers…Then you'll see for yourself, but how about we contact Zeus himself?"

"Sure, try that." the blonde one replied with sour tilt of her head. _That one's Hera's…No doubt about it_, Melpomene thought, as she pulled out the gold disk. Rubbing its surface reverentially, she waited for Hephaestus' face to appear.

"Melpomene! You know all contact is risky…Please tell me it's a matter of mortal life and death that you've contacted me before I put you through to Zeus." said a nervous Hephaestus, as his face materialized on the disk. In the background, Melpomene heard Aphrodite and Ares arguing…Something about a nymph. Quickly subtracting herself from the sudden distraction, she responded, "Please, Heph'…We've got a Titan-sized issue…You've gotta put me through to Zeus."

"Not until you tell me the problem is," He replied in a matter-of-fact voice. Calliope looked over the adolescents, and noticed a curious expression on the shy blond male's face, upon hearing Hephaestus' voice.

"We're missing three of the mortals and we can't find them!" she blurted out.

Hephaestus' eyes widened. "Hold on, I'll put you on loud speaker…and vice versa."

Melpomene felt her gut clench at the terror of actually preparing to her Zeus' booming voice, and knew all her sisters felt the same. Normally not on the receiving end of one of Zeus' lectures, Melpomene was especially worried.

"Yes, Melpomene," resounded Zeus' gravelly voice, even in his lowered tones it managed to echo around Olympus. The teenagers began to look increasingly startled of their 'dream'. Disbelief became increasingly difficult upon hearing the voice of a God…A certain sense was faith is instilled, whether it followed willingly was another story. The spiky-haired male, the one who wasn't actually a student, seemed particularly shocked upon hearing Zeus' voice.

"Uh, the situation is, and please don't be mad…It's really not our fault, something went wrong in the location calculations…But three of the mortals didn't show up at the temple as expected. The others were all there, and have all arrived here safely—"

"You left three mortals BEHIND!" Zeus barked his voice like a ferocious clap of thunder on the stormiest sea. Melpomene glared at Calliope.

"Uh, it was my fault…I forgot to do the head count before we left…but, uh, nine out of twelve, not bad, right?" Calliope rushed in, finishing on a hopeful note.

There was a pause on the end of the line. The mortals seemed slightly worried now, but Melpomene didn't have time to decipher their expressions.

"Calliope, dear," Zeus began tightly "That was a most foolish act, or non-act, on your part. It has forced you to contact us, through a connection we cannot deem completely safe…There is always a chance that whatever threat is out there, could tap into it and find out our place of hiding! Like one of those 21st century computer viruses! Bloody Microsoft Windows!"

"Uh, we're sorry…Really sorry, but right now, all that is important is getting these mortals—" Calliope looked over at the adolescents "—to believe us, and bring the three that are missing,"

"Look girls I— Oh, Hera, wants to talk to you, hold on…" Zeus trailed off, muttering under his breath as Hera became the prominent voice on the end of the connection.

"Alright, this is a task most fraught with risk, as Athena has just confirmed for me…Forcing us to use our powers while in hiding, well, who knows what kind of traces we may leave for the Threat?" Hera stated brusquely, and the Muses immediately felt like inadequate beings. Melpomene afforded the mortals a quick look, and noticed the blonde, the one she'd deemed Hera's like-mind, look suddenly jolted.

"We can locate the missing mortals, and then you must guide them towards the Temple. From there, we can open a portal in Apollo's temple, but we cannot force the mortals through...Making any power connections to the humans themselves, before transference, could prove dangerous, make them marked beings, easy targets for the Threat. After all, if the Threat is after our powers, among many things, any sense that we are using them, before transference, is extra dangerous. Thus, unfortunately, the portal may open, but we _cannot force them through_."

Each of the Muses exchanged fearful glances. What good was opening the portal if there was no chance of knowing that the mortals would go through it? Suddenly, the sounds of a musical voice intermingled with the sharp tones of Hera, in an argumentative tango. "Fine." Hera finally said "Girls, Aphrodite wants to talk to you."

"Muses…And Mortals," Aphrodite began smoothly, suddenly her voice changed "Mortals, I hope you're feeling well, hmmm? Girls…_Boys_?"

Melpomene rolled her eyes after noticing an insanely interested gleam enter each of the males' eyes. "Cool it, Aphrodite," Melpomene said sharply, aware that the Goddess of Love and Beauty hadn't even started. Thus, a warning was duly required.

"Look, girls," Aphrodite recommenced, a slight shrewdness enveloping her lilting words "Through this connection, I can tell that my like-mind is one of the missing three. Well, if that is the case, unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, you needn't worry…They will reach, as expected."

The Muses were stunned. "What do you mean? How can you guarantee such a thing?" Melpomene asked, almost indignant, although she hoped desperately Aphrodite was right.

"Simple," Aphrodite chimed, the sound of her voice indicating a satisfied smile on the other end of the line "If she's anything like me, then she will have an insatiable curiosity, especially for eavesdropping, but I digress… The portal will open, and she will simply want to know what it is, and they will all there be pulled in before you can say _'Ares slept with that slut of a wood nymph'_!"

"Oh, no-he-DI'NT!" gasped Erato, always a fan of Aphrodite's gossip.

"I _didn't!_" resounded Ares' protest, some distance away from their contact disk.

"Oh _puh-lease_, you were all over her leaves, and right in front of me, don't even deny it!" Aphrodite shrieked in return, before switching to a more dulcet voice "So, don't panic darlings, she, my beautiful like-mind, will fix your misdemeanour through being her fabulous self! Ta ta! Now, _Ares_…" Aphrodite's voice trailed off, as she went to rant at the War God, so they could indulge in a vocal war of their own. Somehow the fact that she was married had once again slipped her notice.

It was only when she disappeared, that the boys' subterranean mentalities managed to rise back into a state of sobriety. The blonde like-mind of Hera, gave a glare deadlier than poison at the like-mind of Zeus, who stared at her with a typically clueless face. The kind that suggested that hormones conveniently forgotten they ever existed. She then proceeded to give him a stinging smack in the arm, swatting him as though it were reflexive, habitual even.

"_What_?" he said, confused, looking at the girl that slapped him.

"It will be much worse next time, I promise." The blonde said tightly.

_This lot are definitely Zeus' and Hera's…and we've established_ _Ares'…thanks to Calliope, so here's hoping Aphrodite's is as curious as she claims!_ Melpomene thought.

"Hephaestus has informed me that the portal will be opened shortly." Interrupted the stern voice of Hera "Now listen girls, here is what I've decided. It wouldn't be the most desired, but it is perhaps the safest way handling things. In order to avoid too many power transactions, we are going to keep an eye on the mortals as they pass through the portal. _The second that they do_, we are all going to transfer our powers to each of them, and seal up the portal simultaneously, understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," The Muses chorused obediently.

"Good. Now I'm going to sever this connection, and watch for the teenagers in the Temple. _You_, must all watch for the portal opening in Olympus, so you can close that the second the mortals come through, am I clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," The Muse repeated, this time joined by the mortals.

If Hera was surprised by the sudden response of the mortals, she did not make it known "I bid you good luck."

With that, the connection was gone, and the mortals and Muses stood in a silence similar to the previously shared one. Calliope wasn't sure, but it appeared to her that mortals were making connections themselves. Certainly, they were unsure, but no longer _disbelieving_, that was the biggest hurdle gone. Throughout the conversation with Hephaestus, Zeus, and Hera, the looks on the respective like-minds' faces was unmistakable. Perhaps they did not yet understand what they felt, or what was happening, but they definitely felt _something_. Now it was a matter of making sure their minds matched their feelings.

"Now, do you believe me?" Melpomene inquired, looking directly at Lana, who glanced upwards as she tilted her head from side to side in mock consideration. Hopefully, the fact that when she looked up, she would see a marvellous palatial ceiling that was actually translucent (which Hephaestus designed it so the Gods would feel limitless sky above them, but a sense of definition that they were at the very top) might tip the scale in Melpomene's favour.

"Maybe," Lana conceded slowly, looking at her peers, who also appeared to be nodding slightly.

"Well, all," began Calliope "just keep an eye on that pillar, that's where our main portal appears…It has express connections to all the major temples."

The teenagers nodded a little more forcefully this time. Calliope breathed a sigh of relief, she had a feeling they were slowly coming around. Now, if only the other mortals would come around…

"Be warned," Melpomene commenced gravely "The second your friends pass through the portal, you will all experience a feeling of intense lightness. It will_ feel_ like you are all weightless, floating beings and that is normal…That is the power of each God and Goddess being transferred into each of you. Explanations and Lesson: Power 101, will be a little later."

"Gotcha," Lana replied, finding herself oddly convinced, yet aware that she shouldn't be. It was all just a very, very…VERY vivid dream, right?

"Also," added Melpomene "Try to avoid getting overtly emotional in any way, when your friends pass through, whether it's a strong influx of anger, excitement, fear…Whatever it may be, because, that's when your powers are transferred and a sudden reaction during the change, and for awhile afterwards, will result in uncontrollable forces of power. WHICH, we cannot afford. So please, keep the emotions in check."

That would be an immense task, Melpomene decided. Mortals, especially adolescent mortals, from her many nights of human-watching with her sisters, knew that they were prone to strong onsets of sudden emotions. Regardless of country and time period, Melpomene's mortal-watching had always shown this common thread, linking teenagers around the world and through time. Why would this time be any different?

Turning to join her sisters and the teenagers in awaiting the portal, Melpomene shifted her focus to the pillar.

_Zeus help us all…_ She prayed silently, meaning it.

* * *

"They. Aren't. Moving." Shaira whispered, as they walked amongst their classmates. Each of the students and teachers had become frozen replicas of themselves, creating a highly unnerving installation of familiar mannequins.

"No shit, Sherlock," Ruby answered, but even she couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

Both girls glanced at Raine, who hadn't spoken since they'd arrived at the Temple of Apollo. Immediately, they could tell that none of their group were there, which instantly tied a knot in Shaira's stomach.

The temple was ordinary enough, and perhaps a bit of a let down. But amongst the broken stone columns and grass, she could hardly think about architecture at a time where their fellow Mortonia Heights students were stuck mid-movement. Meandering around the class, Shaira wondered if she was the only one feeling chills from the disturbing scene in front of them. Never a fan of horror movies, a waste of money in her opinion, Shaira was sure that something like this, but perhaps at night, wouldn't be out of place in a cinematic thriller. Only, it was real.

The idea that it was some weird prank did cross her mind, but there was no way they were all skilled enough in posing, and well, not breathing, that it could be that. Then, after it struck her that no one was actually breathing, let alone moving or blinking, she'd screamed. Ruby made no attempt had hiding her disgust, but she did dilute it, perhaps out of joint fear or confusion.

Shaira paused in front of Amber. She was standing in a mid-conversational pose. Her eyes were upwards, clearly in the middle of an apathetic roll, while both hands were in front of her, fingers splayed virtually into a jazz hand position, but as though they were about clap to emphasise a point in a scandalous tale. Her tinted eyelashes were heavily laced with mascara, furthering the falsity radiating from her very being.

The golden-blonde mane, which not so long ago had been dyed dark chocolate, was long and glossy, at first glance. At a closer inspection, the sheen coating the hair was clearly chemical had a lack-lustre appeal to it, possibly due to the constant drenching in dyes. Although, the lower layers of hair had an unusually extreme shine to them, almost like plastic. The fake tan, was as its name suggested, fake, and looked it too. Yet, it remained a constant in Amber's 'beauty' regime.

Shaira liked to think the attempt in hair and skin colour change were all a part of her pathetic conspiracy to look more like Shaira, that they were somehow all a part of her stupid efforts to win Antonio, and more or less all of Shaira's respect from their peers. She even tried to steal her mind, in some ways.

For last year's persuasive speech in English, the overall topic had been 'Social Awareness'. Shaira had spoken about the detriment of counterfeit fashion to the fashion industry…as had Amber, who'd very clearly given Miss. Halliwell her chosen topic _after_ Shaira. Regardless, whatever she had been playing at, it hadn't work, with Shaira taking an A+ and Amber a lukewarm response with a B+. The victory had been particularly sweet that day. She'd not only achieved for herself, but she'd beaten Amber and proved her worth to anyone else, who'd give her a glance and immediately dismiss her as an unintelligent performing princess. Apparently, it shocked some people to know that she was actually extremely competent in English. She had no idea that some people were so closeted in their judgements.

_Hmph…Always doubting me…That bitch_, she thought, mentally spitting the words. But the frustration wasn't purely aimed at Amber. She'd been through people dismissing her intellect before. Like now, with Ruby and maybe even Raine, assuming she wasn't competent enough to understand the truth behind their explosive argument.

_No one tells me anything_, she decided stubbornly, then went back to scrutinising her blonde rival.

Glancing at Amber, right in her upwardly staring eyes, Shaira circled her nemesis. Then, her eyes fell on the long waves of blonde tumbling down her back. _Wait a minute…_The Indian girl paused. Quickly, she looked from side to side, before turning her attention back to Amber's hair. Carefully, lifting one of the lower layers of hair, Shaira found herself gasping silently with excitement.

_I knew it! I knew! These are synthetic…Haha, the skank wears extensions…Really, you'd think she could afford better ones at least, _she rejoiced in the confirmation of one of her long unresolved theories. Partially ashamed she even _had_ a theory regarding the hair of her enemy; she still couldn't deny that she was pleased to discover that some of it was fake…like her personality.

Just then, Shaira noticed an odd light coming from face of a broken column in the distance. It was doubtful that it was really anything spectacular, most likely just the way the sun was hitting the surface or something. Then again, it wasn't a _reflective_ surface, so how could it appear as though the origin of the light was coming from _inside_ it?

"Raine…Ruby…Check this out!" Shaira called, skipping towards the column, throwing an impromptu jeté in. It was important to stay in practice after all. On the odd occasion, she was guilty of cha-cha-ing the supermarket aisles, and singing in dressing rooms of shops. No one ever seemed to mind too much though.

Ruby cringed. "Raine, should we, really?"

Raine seemed to consider the idea for a moment, but glancing over at Shaira who continued to beckon them as she headed to the pillar in the distance.

"You know her. She always dances before she thinks, but…" Raine paused, an odd feeling overcoming her "…perhaps we should."

_Yeah, she has a knack for dancing through life, _Ruby thought cynically.

Not one to argue with Raine, she followed the intellectual girl towards the broken pillar. Shaira had paused in her place, waiting for them to catch up before she headed over to pillar, where light seemed to be radiating like a halo around the circumference of the column face.

Having reached the Indian girl, the three females walked together, until they reached the shining beacon.

"Wow." Shaira said, breathless in awe, reaching a hand to touch the shining surface.

Raine opened her mouth to speak "Shaira, that might not be advi—"

Before the brunette could finish, she felt herself, and her friends become in engulfed in the very light that had entranced them.

* * *

"Look…Look!" Euterpe's petite soprano voice squealed, as she waved excitedly at the main pillar. Sure enough, a circular burst of marigold light opened as though it were trying to rival Apollo's sun. Three figures seemed to come through, two walked through shakily; the other seemed a little disorientated but managed to look mildly graceful at the same time.

Melpomene pointed at Calliope and Urania, and the pointed at the mortals coming through the portal. Immediately, Calliope and Urania ran towards the three dazed girls that had just passed through. But they wouldn't remain dazed. Not for very long.

Melpomene and the rest of the Muses ran to rest of the mortals, aware that the power transference would occur at that very moment, and it did.

It was in their faces, in their body language. The effect was oddly lyrical, as an invisible weight seemed to stem from each of their bodies and join, uniting each of the teenagers in a way they never would have experienced. Their eyes were mixing palettes of awe, delirium and most importantly…belief. Change was occurring, and they knew it.

Quickly, looking over at the three females who'd just come through the portal, to complete the twelve, Melpomene noticed the same change in them. But given they had no prior understanding of the change that was occurring; their faces read like maps of fear, connecting their emotional route in their body to their visage. It missed nothing.

Then, just as quickly as it had happened, the weight in the room faded away like it never existed, and the sense of peace was oddly unnerving. The Muses continued to wait for something further to occur, but it seemed like the transference was over. Sharing a communal sigh of relief, the Muses turned to the mortals.

The one who was clearly a like-mind of Aphrodite immediately saw her 'Ares', and somehow, managed to perform a poetic leap into his arms from a good twenty feet away. Was it the first sign of their newly transferred powers? The Muses weren't sure.

Calliope stood with the red-haired mortal and a brunette with a long plait down her back, while she watched from their distance, twenty feet away. She looked over at the crowd of mortals further in front of them, suddenly noting the extreme sadness masking the quiet blond male as he simply stood there, right next to like-minds of Aphrodite and Ares.

Wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead, Calliope fanned herself with her hands. When did it get so hot on Olympus? It was like she was standing next one of those mortal inventions known as a 'radiator'. She'd watched one foolish mortal in the eighties; accidentally sit on one, achieving nothing but a burn on her backside. The post-reaction to that had been so hysterical; she'd invited Hermes, who felt particularly underappreciated that day, to re-watch it with her. All they'd ended up doing that day was rewinding and re-watching that human, and collapsing into laughter every time. Dionysus, an honorary and non-resident Olympian, had dropped by with his latest wine-making experiments. Drinking that had _probably_ helped.

_Ahh, good times…Holy Gaia, it sure is BOILING…_Calliope mentally murmured, _I'm pretty sure it was just fine a moment ago…_

Suddenly one of the mortal females, standing beside her spoke up in a voice that sounded like it didn't know how to panic, but was trying. "Ruby, No!" she called out.

Then, before Calliope could understand anything that was happening, she found herself pulled to the side at an inhuman speed, by the mortal with the plait, suddenly removing the Muse from the source of the heat.

In doing that, they both narrowly dodged an enormous sphere of raging fire…

Flying in the direction of Aphrodite's like-mind.

* * *

**Soooooo, **I hope you all enjoyed that :) Reviews are welcome…like rain to the desert, stars to the sky, choc chips to the cookie, flowers to the garden…ok, these pathetic similes are getting me nowhere…I'll be straight like vodka ;)…Guess, I had one more simile left, lol anywhooooooo…

**Please review!**

**XOXO**

**Dazzeling Diamond**

**P.S. **There is a banner that I designed for the story, on our profile page (thanks to Mystery-Immortal for helping me source the pics). It took some time, some severe photo-shopping, but it's done…Love to know your thoughts :)


	10. 24 Hours and Drunk With Power: Part 1

**Disclaimer: **OK, so we KNOW you know this and we know this... but just on the off chance that one of these people happens to read this, we better make it clear to them that we REALLY don't own any of these songs....

The Gospel Truth (Disney's Hercules); Are You Ready (Three Day's Grace); A Flame for Freedom (DragonForce); At the Begining (Disney's Anastasia); Team Up! (Mew Mew Power theme); As the World Falls Down (David Bowie); Defying Gravity (Idena Menzel); The Clock Ticks On (Blackmore's Night); Keep the Light On (The Whitlams); Life's a Show (Sarah Michelle Gellar); Blow Up the Pokies (The Whitlams); Where Do We Go From Here? (Cast, Buffy the Vampire Slayer), Head Without a Heart (Paris: The Rock Opera), Blame It (Jamie Foxx)

**A/N: ZOMG**. We are BAAAAAAAACK peoples! A somewhat embarrassing amount of time has passed since we've updated. This year has been our first year out of school, and thus, our first year in the 'real' world. Well, the 'real' world, before the REAL 'real' world, if that makes sense? Well, guess what y'all, in case you didn't know, it's biiiz-aaay. Thank you so much for the incredible support, leading up to now, and even during the entirety of writing this chap. Knowing you guys were there, and supportive, really encouraged us. Thank you :)

And just because we love you (slash she didn't feel like studying) Mystery-Immortal has pieced the songs together to form "Seth's Song" the link to which can be found on our page ^_^

Enough babbling, from us! Read, enjoy (hopefully!) and please, review :D

**24 Hours and Drunk With Power: Part 1**

Calliope felt herself being pulled aside by the same mortal who had shouted, spinning just in time to see the sphere of fire threatening to damage their only hope at getting Olympus back to normal… By starting the bad guys' job for them... Belatedly she cried out, "Hestia no!" noting the blank looks on the twelve mortals faces she realised her mistake, "Uh, red-headed crazy mortal... no!"

"Honestly." Melpomene muttered and mentally rolled her eyes.

Whilst Calliope was moseying through her daze, Ruby and Shaira's friends had not been idle. At precisely the same moment Antonio and Alex had dived for Shaira with, presumably, the intention of either pulling her out of the way or coming between her and the flame. Unfortunately for the two males, their synchronised notion of 'saving Shaira' ended up with them in a crumpled heap in front of her with their heads spinning from the knock.

Seeing Alex dive for Shaira had only served to intensify the situation as Ruby started towards Shaira, flames licked her clenched fists. Instinctively Demi bobbed down and thrust her hand against the soil. The nine Muses cringed prematurely, having seen Demeter perform the same action. However, their flinch proved to be un-necessary considering the usually earth shattering performance of Demeter was diminished through the combination of a nervous and untrained Demi creating a series of small cracks in the earth jutting out from her hand.

The original flame that Ruby had sent towards Shaira skirted narrowly past her head to the left. The fiery girl wasted no time, she raised her right arm in a graceful arc as she brought it down pushed forward releasing another flaming arc. This time it was Lana and Seth that attempted to intervene. Calliope and her fellow Muses watched with intrigue as Lana brought her hands into an archer's position.

"But, she has no bow..." Euturpe murmured to the others

"Hush Euturpe, their instincts are incredible." Melpomene returned, her eyes widening as she watched the scene unfold.

As Lana's arms held their position, Seth waved his arm between them, leaving a shining bow and arrow of light. No sooner had it appeared did Lana release her arms current position and she watched the glowing arrow slice through the flame, diminishing it but not completely destroying it. David solved this problem with what Poseidon would call a pitiful attempt at a jet stream, but it did the job. Sadly as her friends were attempting to cool the proverbial flame that Shaira had lit within Ruby, things just became more heated…

"Shouldn't we do something Calliope?" Clio interrupted the dazed state that Apollo's girls were in.

"Oh, no, I think they are doing marvellously. Besides, if they ask why we didn't help we can just say that this is 'Powers 101: shortcuts for mortals who need to save the world'." She threw her subordinates a grin.

It was Raine that had the common-sense to try and stop Ruby herself, rather than that which she was producing. Taking an offensive stance, Raine lashed out a hand towards Ruby, managing to draw her attention away from Shaira. Continuing her plan the wise teen gripped the angered girl's wrist tightly bringing it swiftly behind her and forcing her friend to the ground. Even though Raine had her in a death grip Ruby was frantically trying to free herself which prompted Kittie to step forward.

"Enough Ruby!" she snapped in a voice, not quite her own, "You have done more than enough damage, control your temper."

Meanwhile Shaira had viewed the scene with wide eyes and a small circle of shock on her lips. How on earth were her friends doing these things? More importantly, what had she done to incite such anger from Ruby?

Ruby stopped struggling, enough that Raine was willing to let her up.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Kittie thundered

"I... wasn't." Ruby whispered, her voice trembling slightly "I just sort of did it?"

"Right, well, don't 'just do it' again. What if we couldn't have stopped it, which I still don't know how we did!" the leader of their gang was exasperated, "Xav, help me out here! You're the oldest!"

The elder boy's head snapped up at the mention of his name. "Uh, yeah, I really think that in this situation we need, um, leadership, intelligence and strength. So, um, Raine, what do we do?" he concluded rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

"Clio?"

"Yes, Calliope?"

"This is where we interrupt." With that she started towards the now clumped group of teens, her fellow Muses behind her.

"At least they didn't get Zeus's like mind mad… Unexperienced, mad mortal with a thunderbolt... Ooh goody goody!" Thalia uttered, her voice dripping in sarcasm, through which she earned swift knock to the head, courtesy of Melpomene.

* * *

The twelve adolescents soon found themselves in a large round room with eleven doors, as they all filed through the archway it closed over and became a twelfth door.

"Well, that was creepy..." Matt muttered to Lana, as they all glanced around the odd space.

A wind picked up throughout the room and the friends huddled together in anticipation of what was coming; when Calliope appeared the only response they could give was relieved laughter.

"What!? What did I do?" she pouted, "I thought that was a classy and dramatic entrance... Not a humorous one!" This sent the poor teens into another wave of giggles, whilst Melpomene just rolled her eyes. Calliope pouted. _Note to self: Work on entrance_… She mentally noted.

Thalia stepped forward, "You kids have a lot ahead of you... a lot of, erm, uh... a lot?"

Calliope took over, "Yes, a lot of... eh... interesting stuff?"

Again, Melpomene rolled her eyes and stated flatly, "You are the only ones that can stop some megalomaniac and thus stop them negating all existence."

"Right, actually, yeah that about sums it up" Calliope beamed at them, "Now each of you, be good mini Olympians and go through the door with your name."

"But," started Raine, "the doors don't..." she trailed off as she saw her name appear on one of the doors, "have our names." She then concluded.

* * *

Catarina paused only momentarily before pushing through her door. On the other side was a luscious garden overflowing with white lilies and strutting around were proud group of magnificent peacocks. _That one looks like he's been taking tips from Antonio,_ she thought, laughing internally.

At the centre of the 'room' was a lady sitting at a fountain. She looked, at first glance, youthful. However as Kittie moved closer she noticed that the lady was elderly. Once she had arrived at the bench she held a matronly appearance. The new Queen rubbed her eyes and continued staring at the graceful lady.

"Well don't just gawk child, come and sit down. We have so little for you to learn and so much time to do it in." Her voice was husky and soothing, but Kittie looked confused. "Wait, reverse that last bit." She added with a chuckle.

Suddenly remembering herself Kittie stuck out her hand, "Catarina Levinstine, Ma'am."

"Now, now. No Ma'aming me. I may be several thousand years your senior, but I don't always look it. You may call me Hecate, and I shall be your tutor and guide in the ways of Hera, our Queen."

So Kittie began her drills in dictating, childbirth, majesty, general leadership and of course battle technique... they _were_ going to be fighting something at some point...

* * *

"Don't worry! Your mentors will all show up soon enough!" Calliope assured the remaining teenagers that stood anxiously before her, as she headed over to her fellow Muses. The Palatial Pathways had become a very quiet, and empty space after each of their friends had gradually disappeared through their respective doors.

"These kids are gonna go meshugganah, if we keep them any longer! What's keeping the rest of these 'mentors'? It's not like anything else really matters right now!" Melpomene muttered, as she turned to the rest of her sisters, each of whom nodded vigorously.

"Why can't we just send them into their doors and let them wait until the mentors show up?" Calliope asked.

"Because if they touch something dangerous, or somehow cause a rush of power... As we've already witnessed today, and cause problems, somebody needs to be there with them. We can't be there, because we have to go and mentor Seth!" Melpomene barked.

Recommencing their favourite past-time, the Muses subtly turned to watch the mortals that were still awaiting their turn to walk through their door. Antonio had his arms wrapped around Shaira's slender waist, as she leant back against him in a startled daze, still cocooned in shock from the earlier events. Standing a good distance away from them, was Ruby, whose countenance suggested the presence of a mechanical game of chess in her mind, anything to distract her from reacting again. Seth, Matt and Xavier were both keeping their distance from, Ruby, while trying to maintain a watchful eye on her. They didn't notice Alex, leaning against a pillar, hiding his lovelorn eyes.

"Oh, look at the poor dear… He looks like he hasn't been hugged in a century," Euterpe cried softly, her gaze landing on a lonesome Alex on the far end of the room. The concentration weighed heavily on his face, as he avoided looking at both Ruby, and at Shaira, her figure enveloped by Antonio's strong arms.

Melpomene rolled her eyes. "Hugged? Forget that, he looks like he's been stood on for a century."

"What's keeping Dionysus!? He might be an honorary, off-residence Olympian and all that, but he has no right to keep us waiting when the world is sitting in the hands of 21st century adolescent mortals!" Erato burst unexpectedly.

"Oh please, Erato, don't fake it… We know you're just waiting for him to bring the drinks." Melpomene remarked bitterly.

Erato grinned and crossed her arms, the rest of the Muses giggling behind her. Calliope pulled her sisters into a circular huddle and whispered softly, "Girls, I think we need to pray…"

Melpomene nodded. Closing their eyes, the placed they stood in a circle, arms raised, palm against palm, and began to sing,

"_Oh, Aphrodite, seductive and mighty, we bow to the splendour of your love… Goddess Athena, the wisest demeanour, shines like a beacon from above—"_

"I'm here, girls, did you miss me?" rang a distinctly smooth voice.

Shaira shook her head, and shifted her gaze to find the owner of the voice that was like velvet and ice. She closed her eyes, half expecting the syncopated beats of a Harlem jazz club to accompany the unique tones of the new presence. No, Harlem was fading quickly… perhaps a Manhattan lounge bar? But where was he?

"Dionysus! You materialise right now! If you know what's good for you!" Melpomene threatened, rapidly spinning a circle with a raised fist.

"Chiiiill, shawty… Don't lose yo'…" suddenly, he appeared before them, whispering directly in Melpomene's ear while he draped an arm around Erato "Cool."

The mortals' consciousness suddenly broke through the canopy of tension that hung above them, as they gazed upon the deity before them. Ruby swallowed the disbelief she'd been so ready to release. Dionysus stood still, somehow managing to maintain his suave presence without basking in it.

Shaking her head, Shaira blinked twice. Surely he wasn't an _ancient_ deity? He was tall, with a shaved head and a body seemingly sculpted out of lacquered dark chocolate, shown off to great effect by the white shirt was wearing, where a thin silver chain fell against his chest and caught hints of light. His silky smooth goatee and black shades completed his strong but subtle swagger.

"Are you _kidding me?_" Shaira and Ruby muttered in unison, unaware of the other's voice. Antonio, Seth and Xavier exchanged sceptical looks, while Alex dropped his gaze back to the ground.

"Dion, baby, you're late…" Erato crooned sweetly, kissing him on both cheeks.

"Sorry, but y'all know how things get…" he said, grinning as he held up two bottles of swirling liquid.

"Only two?" Erato blinked innocently.

Dionysus laughed. "Finish these first, baby, then holla back… I'll hook you up, no lie."

"AHEM. I'm SORRY. AM I interrupting something IMPORTANT?" Melpomene growled jaggedly, her ivory face completely devoid of colour, her jet black mohawk sticking up like spikes.

"Sorry, Mel baby… I'm here now, so which one of these lucky mortals am I mentoring tonight?" Dionysus grinned, rubbing his palms together as he surveyed the teenagers in front of him.

"That one," Melpomene said, pointing at Ruby "She's Hestia's, so you better get to the kitchen, give her the details, and help her with dinner tonight… Gaia knows, their nourishment is going to be more important than ever before."

Swiftly, Melpomene yanked Dionysus by his chain "I warn you. Keep a tight eye on that one… She's got something of a grip on her powers. I mean it, she's a live wire … So you better do your job!"

Dionysus nodded, without complaint. Melpomene headed over to her sisters, where Calliope informed her that all mentors were on their way, except for Xavier's.

"Aiiiight," Dionysus nodded, as he headed towards Ruby. The adolescents watched as a light crimson aura trailed in his wake, lacing intricate patterns around each footstep.

"Hi… Uh, I'm Ruby… Ruby Matthews… Hestia's like-mind." Ruby said, suddenly feeling foolish for stating the obvious.

"Pleasure to make yo' acquaintance," Dionysus greeted her, somehow making that line sound worthy of a recording contract "call me, Dion… You know, like Celine." he finished with a laugh and a wink.

"Ok… Dion," Ruby agreed, smiling honestly for the first time in long time.

With that, Dionysus and Ruby headed through the golden door with her name upon it. Ruby held her breath. Who knew what was to come?

* * *

"Where are we?" Ruby asked, her voice full of wonderment as her gaze did its own travelling through its unfamiliar, and oddly small surroundings. Well, small by Olympian standards.

"These are Hestia's quarters," Dionysus said, putting his arms up to gesture at the small space. There wasn't much in it, a simple bed, dresser and the odd object or scroll floating on invisible shelves. With Dionysus' very full and rich presence, it suddenly seemed even smaller. Ruby tilted her head and forced a smile. It wasn't as though she'd ever been one for grandeur, but it would have been fun… Just this once.

Dionysus missed nothing. "Now, I know what you're thinkin'… You're thinkin' '_Daaaaayum_, this a small-ass place for a goddess!' right?"

Ruby couldn't help but grin, "Something like that."

"_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feelin' loose, blame it on the 'tron, gotcha feelin suh'n, blame it on the _Ah-ah-ah-ah-Ah-ah-lcohol_, blame it on the _ah_—"_

"Sorry, lemme just get that," Dionysus quickly said, noting the bewildered expression on Ruby's face. Pulling out what appeared to be a solid golden grape, the music stopped and suddenly a light shot out of it, a face appearing in the mirror-like light.

"Arethusa baby, look… It's really not the time… I'mma holla at you later, yeah? Belie' dat," Dionysus said, as tears streamed downed the nymph's glowing face "I'm sorry baby, but I'll be wit' you soon… Hold it down fo' me, yeah?"

The nymph nodded, her smiling radiating even more light out of the grape in Dionysus hand.

"Alright, but you call me… If you know what's good for you… _Dion_," Arethusa warned seductively, taking great pleasure in saying his name. With that, the golden grape closed its connection, and Dionysus put it back in his pocket.

Ruby's mouth hung open. "Sorry about that… Just some nymph callin' 'bout… Actually, never mind, it's unimportant," Dionysus explained.

Shaking her head, hoping to lose her dumbfounded mosaic of an expression, Ruby smiled, as if she witnessed that all the time. "Here I was thinking there was only a golden apple!" she said, laughing.

Dionysus joined in her laughter. "Yeah, but that's Aphrodite's, she just got it recently, actually. So, do you have any questions before we get started?"

"Yeah… and you might find them stupid," Ruby answered earnestly.

Dionysus raised his eyebrows. "Try me,"

Ruby stood up, arranging the words in her mind so the dispensed in a sensible order. "Well, if you are an Ancient Greek God…Wow, I'm gonna sound dumb, but, why are you a) Black and b) modern… No offense or anything, I'm normally very PC, but I had to ask!"

"Is that all?" Dionysus said good-naturedly "Well, we deities transcend time and culture, so we pick whatever we feel suits us, really… I get ma Greek on from time to time, but I've always felt black… So I choose to be, 'Cause I can. As for why I'm modern? Well, being an honorary, off-resident Olympian, I have some perks that the other Olympians don't have. I can hang around mortals, just like this—" he gestured to himself up and down "—without changing form. So, I reside in 21st century New York, most of the time… I love that city. I can do that, _because_ I don't burn people up instantly when they see me… Because I'm not a true Olympian, ya dig? Of course, I don't have as much power as they do, but that's really not that bad…"

"That's why we can all stand around you, and be safe… If you were any of the Olympians, you'd have to change out of divine form—into animal form—for us to see you safely, right?" Ruby questioned, her memory suddenly jogged by some reading Raine had recited in the library once, clearly fascinated with it, while Ruby was just trying to perfect her Key Lime Pie recipe for her following Home Economics exam.

"You got it… You can be 'round _this_ 24/7 and not pass out permanently, don't y'all have it made!" Dionysus joked "Unless you drunk some of ma real vintage stuff… Then you might be out fo' awhile…But seriously, you got it good. I'm lucky too, because I'm also allowed to live here from time to time, unlike the lesser deities."

Ruby's mind was reeling, _Wow… That is… Wow…I still don't believe this. This is all some dream. No wait, even in my dreams I don't think I ever shot fire or asked a Grecian God why he's black…This is real? This is a real…dream…No it's—_

"Ruby?" interrupted Dionysus, suddenly an air of anxiousness draped over his relaxed demeanour. Ruby glanced up at him, quickly sweeping her mind clean.

"Yeah…" Ruby responded carefully.

"Any other questions?" Dionysus asked, without looking at her. Instead, he seemed to be fiddling with the golden grape.

"Why _is_ Hestia's room so small?" Ruby asked, immediately semi-ashamed of herself. Aloud, it suddenly sounded shallow and disrespectful, two things she could barely tolerate in other people, but never in herself.

"Well, Hestia— _Now_… Don't go feelin' bad about askin' that, I asked her the same thing when she made the deal with Zeus!— So yeah, well, each Olympian is allotted a certain amount of space on Olympus, just to make things easier for control's sake, at least, that's what Hera says. Hestia decided to divide her living and working space differently to everyone else. Instead of making it even, she made her living space tiny, and her working space huge-ass… I mean, it's massive. Actually, you'd better go… You've gotta make dinner fo' you and your comrades tonight!" Dionysus finished.

_Great. Everyone else is gonna get something ridiculously awesome to do and I'm gonna be a damned Snow WHITE!_ _Whistle-while- you-fricken-work, indeed! _Her inner voice stampeded without pause.

"So I'm off… Something's come up… Holla if you need me…And here's a present I was keeping for you… Don't let Erato near it!" Dionysus left a bottle next to Ruby's left hand, and suddenly dematerialized.

"Wait. What." Ruby deadpanned, several seconds later. Not that it mattered. It was in vain now. He'd already gone, she hadn't even found that stupidly gigantic kitchen where she was expected to cook (cook _what?_) for everyone, and given her knowledge of her 'abilities' so far… She was fairly certain that doubt wasn't an unreasonable feeling. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she groaned.

The knocking continued, and in spire of her responses, it grew louder and more rapid.

"Come IN, already!" she snapped, ten sparks sizzling out of her finger tips. Immediately, she tensed, clutching the cold bottle Dionysus had left her. Remaining frozen, she spun slowly towards the door from which the knocking sound was coming. Much to her surprise, it wasn't the door she'd entered through, but one on the other end of the room. As she walked towards the door, the knocking grew softer with each footstep. The close she became, the warmer her path became, until she finally placed her hand on the scalding door handle. Unexpectedly, her hand accepted the unnatural heat without hesitation. Nervously pushing aside a deep red tendril, Ruby twisted open the door handle, and entered…

* * *

If it weren't for David's quick reflexes, he would have ended up far more than 'knee deep in water'. Upon opening his door he had spied nothing but what appeared to be endless ocean. He hesitated then at the door; Calliope had said to go _into_ the room... How?

It was then he heard giggling, coming from the water... "Trust us, son of Poseidon, come into the water."

"What the hell," muttered David, "it isn't like my day could get any weirder." He closed his eyes and leapt into the blue abyss.

The meaning of 'Famous last words' suddenly rang like a distant voice in his mind. Once in the water he found out two things.

One: He could breathe the water as if it was air

Two: He was surrounded by beautiful and VERY naked women

"Erm, ladies, I realise you mustn't see men very often under here, but if you wouldn't mind covering up a bit... I am very happily seeing someone." He managed to get out whilst averting his eyes.

More giggling surrounded him, echoing through the water and David rolled his eyes, wondering if that was all these glorious creatures could do.

"Follow us, we shall teach you the ways of the Aegean Sea, your new domain…"

* * *

When Lana entered her room she took one step and froze. Before her was a huge forest, something along the lines of what she imagined the _Forbidden Forest_ in Harry Potter would look like if it were real... Although given the current events she didn't feel as though it was such an unrealistic thought. She took one more tentative step and then promptly sat herself on the ground. It wasn't that Lana was scared of the forest; it was more that she had no map, no compass, no food or water and was definitely not game enough to tempt fate by walking into the thicket of trees.

Lana hadn't been sitting long before the faint sound of hooves could be heard and soon the source of the noise was visible. A magnificent chestnut centaur came into Lana's sightline and as if by instinct she rose and bowed deeply to the creature, to which he responded in like.

"You do us great honour Goddess." He had a rich, deep voice.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, I am no Goddess, please call me Lana." She half scoffed in reply

"If that is your wish, Lana, you may call me Vestrich. It is my privilege to have been asked to guide you in the ways of the Huntress."

"Well great! When do we start?" Lana beamed at the centaur.

He let out a throaty chuckle, "Now if you wish, climb upon my back and know that whenever you have need of my services just call my name, I will hear you."

With that they galloped into the forest, and he began to lecture the fascinated Lana on the different ways a bow can be used.

* * *

When Raine entered through her door she found herself in an expansive library, no matter which way she looked there were no walls. Walking forward down the middle aisle she eventually came across an atrium with one single, old oak table, coupled with a regal arm chair. Settling down in the chair Raine was startled when a stand appeared with a golden book upon it. As if this was not shocking enough a midnight owl swooped down and perched atop the stand its feathers rippling to a tawny colour as it settled.

"_The book that sits before you belonged to my Mistress, your like-mind Athena. Now it belongs to you" _the voice seemed to echo through her mind.

"Who said that?" Raine spoke confidently, despite her nervousness.

"_You needn't voice your thoughts, as you can bethink me, I can bethink you... my name is Gallifrey, I was named by my Mistress for time itself." _The voice, Gallifrey, replied.

"_Oh, great, so I get sent back in time and now I'm conversing with an owl... Sure, I mean, why not?" _thought Raine.

"_That's the spirit, dear, now get to it... There is a lot of content to get through." _Came the reply, ignoring the sarcasm.

"At least I'm doing something I'm good at." She mumbled as she opened the book

* * *

Demi thought she had accidently opened the wrong door as she stepped through and saw her surroundings. What lay before her was barren wasteland. Her eyes welled with tears as she thought of all that the land could have been, as they slid down her cheeks and landed on the dry earth an incredible sight could be seen. Where her tears fell, blades of grass began to spring from the ground.

It was at this point that Persephone came forward, "You truly have my mother's gifts, young one. This wasteland brings you grief and you give it the water of life." She gestured to Demi's feet where she was now standing on a lone patch of grass.

"Why have you brought me to this place of death if it brings sadness to Demeter and me!" she cried, as she saw the small amount of life.

"Sadly to teach you your most important gift, the gift of life, we must first start with death. Demi, you will go far… Look at what you have already done without any training."

This time when Demi looked down, she actually took in what she had done and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"Now, spit-spot child, we don't have eternity and I need to step you through the majors and minors of growing, killing and all things earth before I need to nip back to the Underworld. That is, if that Matt boy has mastered his sandals by then..."

"Oh..." replied Demi, who was still in a daze, "Of course."

* * *

"Alrightieeee… Let's see, who do we have left…" Calliope surveyed the few teenagers still waiting in the Palatial Pathways "Girl who was nearly hit by fireball, check, leader boy, check, shy boy check…Seeexy boy, _ooh_, CHE—"

"CALLIOPE." Melpomene's bark was short and detached.

Grinning sheepishly, the Leader of the Muses flicked her wrist nonchalantly. For a few moments the two sisters stood there, Calliope's smile a sign of the eruption of internal giggles, while Melpomene's face became as still as the masks she often brandished.

"What?" Melpomene finally asked, gravely.

"Hee hee, I'm _fun_." Calliope said a moment later, smiling straight at her sister.

Melpomene stared at her bluntly "You're crazy."

"Ooor…"

"Crazy."

"Ooor… Fun!"

"No. Crazy." Melpomene declared.

Calliope leant towards her "O_ooor_…"

"Ok," Melpomene groaned "this could go on forever. Do you hear me? FOREVER. Forget the kids going meshugganah; you've been like that from day one!"

"I know, it's what makes me great!" Calliope decreed "Now, how about I escort _seeexy_ bo— I mean, _the like-mind of Ares_, to his room… Nemesis is here."

Melpomene froze. A black flame flickered in her irises, as her spiked hair stood up like a prodded porcupine's. In the blink of a Cyclops's eye, she clawed her hands around the top of Calliope's arms.

"How. Long. Has. She. Been. Here." The words left her mouth with the sharpest staccato.

"Um, ten minutes?" Calliope offered nervously.

Melpomene grew six feet taller, her dark amethyst robes swirling around her. "You knew this and you didn't tell me! She's been WAITING? You know what her speciality is, right? RETRIBUTION. You foolish, foolish…ARGHH. Well, we'd better not waste anymore time! Send sexy bo— ARGH, the _like-mind of Ares_, in!"

Sensing correctly, Calliope decided not to speak and instead headed over to Antonio, quickly extracting a deeply disappointed Shaira from his arms and dragging him through a door upon which his name had appeared.

Hovering very quietly towards their dramatic sister, the rest of the Muses surrounded Calliope, a bundle of nerves.

"We've received word, Aphrodite's chosen mentor has arrived, as has Hephaestus'," they chorused, praying for safety in numbers.

"Excellent, send those two in," Melpomene said, releasing a deep sign. Gliding over to Shaira and Alex, the Muses parted into two groups and pushed each one into their respective doors.

"Three to go," Melpomene noted, observing Seth, Matt and Xavier "Breathe, Melpomene. Only three to go… "

* * *

When Hades was finally done lecturing Andy one the dangers of the Underworld, she decided to go exploring and maybe put some signs up to warn people of those 'unnoticeable dangers that his home produced'. Rolling her eyes at the memory of the long and dull speech, Andy turned to a nearby ghoul and put on her best 'God of the Underworld' imitation voice.

"Don't give the Cerberus food, he'll become too tame and start letting just anybody in or out. Blah blah blah. Don't scuba dive in the River Styx, it may be a river of sin but that doesn't mean it's a good vacation spot, no one likes drowning in hate. Blah blah blah. Charon does not need to be shown kindness, he owes me a debt. Blah blah blah. Urgh, man that guy can rant on!" She finished up, a fair bit sooner than Hades had.

"Now." She uttered to the air, "Where can I get a few stakes, some cardboard and a sharpie? Or more importantly... Where is my time dilating wormhole transport device? You know, that's an idea for a name... The Palindrome. Well the acronym is a palindrome. Oh Gods, I'm turning into my father, talking to myself." She concluded whilst marching back into the throne room.

"Hades? HADES? HAAAAAAAAAAAAADES?!" she called.

"Oh for the Titans sakes, what now?" he droned, moving out from behind the shadows.

"Hades, where's my Supersuit?" she asked with a smirk.

"What?" he returned confused.

"Where's. My. Supersuit? She repeated, now letting forth peals of laughter

"I am afraid I am lost..."

"Sorry, 21st Centaury joke. Now. I'm looking for the big blue box I came in. I need some construction materials to help me improve the Underworld." She gave an innocent smile

"Oh, of course it is in your quarters, just follow the signs to the Elysian Fields. We've put you up there for the duration of your stay."

"Cheers mate!" with that she flashed him a thumbs up and dashed off again.

A couple of hours later the residents and new comers to the Underworld could easily dodge or perhaps overcome the dangers of the potentially deadly place (mind the pun). Andy had conveniently placed signs in front of certain hazards helpfully proclaiming such things as:

"**FEED CERBERUS AND HE WON'T EAT YOU"**

"**DON'T SWIM IN THE RIVERS, DUH, THEY'RE EVIL"**

"**THE SHORTCUT TO THE ELYSIAN FIELDS CAN BE FOUND THROUGH ****THAT CAVE"**

"**CHARON LOVES A GOOD CHAT, IF YOU'RE NICE HE DOESN'T NEED PAY"**

"**THE POOL OF ETERNAL YOUTH IS JUST A LITTLE LEFT OF THE POOL OF MEMORIES, IT'S NICER"**

Around three hours later she was still listening to Hades yelling at her, but it was worth it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Part 2 is up! You know you love us, XOXO ;)**


	11. 24 Hours and Drunk With Power: Part 2

**24 Hours and Drunk With Power: Part 2**

* * *

"You're late." a remarkably distinct voice sliced through the air, it was like a sword wrapped in silk. A strange chill began to roll along the floor, climbing the walls, invading the air.

Antonio glanced around the expansive room, trying to place the owner of the voice.

"Over here."

Antonio stood still, tossing his arms out beside him. "And here would be _where_ exactly?

What sounded like a hiss seemed to echo around Ares' quarters. _What the … _Antonio thought, glancing around.

"Look behind you, mortal."

Spinning around, the Italian found himself face to face with… nothing.

"This is your first lesson." The voice seared the air.

Antonio remained still, hoping if he stopped searching, whoever was speaking, would reveal themselves.

"First lesson? Isn't the teacher kinda required to show up for the first lesson?" Antonio pedalled the question forward while crossing his arms.

"Cease with the arrogance. You have had your first lesson. I asked you several times to look for me, and still you could not find me. That is how the mortal mind works. It blinds itself to the object of its quest, because it only ever looks for the obvious. That is only one side. Justice, on the other hand, must be blind, thus reaching both sides, revealing itself through the truth. You will learn to find justice, amongst your blindness."

"And you are..?" Antonio questioned, thinly veiling his disdain.

"I am Nemesis, Goddess of Retribution… Now, pay attention, mortal, you have much to learn…"

* * *

Shaira may have walked through the door to Aphrodite's quarters, but it was certainly not where she had ended up.

_Curiouser and curiouser…_ She thought to herself.

She was no doubt in some sort of garden, a garden that seemed perennially bathed in the ethereal sun, and tended by the divine touch of Demeter's hand. One prominent feature was a glowing marble bird bath, around which a few cooing doves had settled. Wandering towards a path of roses, she noticed a golden light headed in her direction.

"You are Shaira, there is no doubt, I can see my mother's light in you." Said a rich voice, a tenor that on earth would wreak havoc with its beauty. She turned around to find a man, adorned in the same golden light she'd seen moments earlier. His hair was smooth and wavy, like the most decadent chocolate ganache. Shaira glanced into his eyes, eyes like aqua water in the afternoon soon, before scanning down the rest of his body. Strong but elegant wings blossomed from the back of his bare torso, over which some kind of case was slung. In his hands, with wrists adorned by golden cuffs, was a bow.

"I am Eros, and I will be your guide," He said, his smile cuing her racing heart to stampede against her chest. He could have said something about cheese for all she cared. She was gone.

"Enchanté," Shaira finally managed, syncopating her missed beat with a perfect French accent and a coquettish smile.

The Indian girl smiled, wondering how the painters in history had gotten Eros so wrong. He was no infant, if anything; he was like a godly version of a Latino model. With the softest touch, he took her hand, kissing it with the sensation of unearthly velvet.

"Come, let our lessons begin…" he said, taking her hand and leading her further into the Olympian gardens.

* * *

Hephaestus workshop was like an enormous mosaic of heavy artillery, unbelievable metals and unidentifiable objects of different shapes and sizes, all posed in front of a mirror. Such was the kaleidoscopic effect of the room that Alex was sure his head was beginning to throb slightly.

"Don't worry, kid, you'll get used to it. Soon you won't get enough of it," said a voice, its person camouflaged amongst the items in the workshop.

"Where… um, are you?" Alex asked tentatively.

Suddenly a figure rose from behind an enormous tower of Olympian bronze. It soon stared down at Alex, its singular eye studying its pupil.

"A Cyclops…" Alex murmured, suddenly uncomfortable with blinking two eyes.

The Cyclops stood there, wearing a laughing smile. "Don't believe everything you hear, kid, we Cyclops' have excellent skills with craft, and according to Heph, you do, too… Let's get started, there's a lot to learn!"

* * *

Calliope was not entirely prepared for Seth's response when he joined them in 'his' room; although, it did draw a laugh out of the usually sullen Melpomene. Calliope had braced herself for awe, disbelief or amazement; she hadn't expected the words that flowed from their new Apollo...

"Oh dear Gods not you, anything but you!" he cried upon sighting the Muse.

Between her rare fit of laughter Melpomene managed to calm her leader, "Well can you blame him? You pulled him into the past, gave him special powers, told him he is essentially a God and sent him into a strange room full of women?"

Seth coughed, "But, err, the room is lovely?"

"That's fine dear, sorry for shocking you." Calliope recovered herself, "I had a wonderful epic tale to tell you... but Euturpe says that you are more of Musician so we shall conduct our lesson in song..."

The Muses burst into a medley of modern songs weaving together a tale for Seth to follow; he picked up the nearby lyre and took up the slack.

_We are the Muses, Proclaimers of Heroes_

_We thought you'd never get this far_

_You said your words, we've played our parts_

_So you think you know how this story goes_

_Are you ready for this?_

_One dream in all of us still shining,_

_One star, the everlasting light,_

_So lost inside, to the ending paradise_

_United, victorious, the hearts of our nation tonight..._

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure,_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future..._

_You didn't count on this,_

_Before your very first kiss,_

_This isn't the path we choose,_

_But there's so much we could lose,_

_Team up! Cause it's not too late,_

_We can save the day if collaborate..._

_You'll paint us mornings of gold, as the world falls down..._

_If we care to find you, we'll look to the western sky_

_It's time to trust your instincts, close your eyes and leap_

_A cloak and dagger, no fear of freedom_

_Ever changing, the clock ticks on,_

_And though the clock ticks on to the future_

_It's in the past my heart will stay,_

_In a time so far from me, I'll return someday..._

_You try so hard to be alive_

_What else can you do, but close your eyes_

_You're burning so bright,_

_I'll always keep the light on for you..._

_Life's a show and we all play a part,_

_And when the music starts, we open up our hearts,_

_Where there's life, there's hope_

_And I wish I, wish I knew the right words_

_To make you feel better, walk out of this place_

_And defeat them in your secret battle..._

_Why is the path unclear?_

_Understand we'll go hand in hand,_

_But we'll walk alone in fear,_

_Where do we go from here?_

_And that's the Gospel Truth..._

While they were singing Seth was absorbing the mixture of lyrics painting in his mind a picture of their tale and their teachings.

* * *

What greeted Matt was nothing short of unspectacular. No, really, he was greeted with what to all appearances was a normal everyday office. He walked into the room, gently closing the door behind him. Deciding there wasn't really much more to do than sit down Matt manoeuvred his way to the desk and reclined back in the chair, making use of the desk as a foot stool.

"You know, given all that big talk from the crazy ladies in purple, I was expecting something spectacular." He grumbled giving the small statuette on the desk a shove with his foot.

What Matt didn't notice was the walls behind him slide away, revealing a huge modern-day-esque computer room. In the centre sat a large, golden map of Greece with various spots lit up in red. It was only when he heard someone clear their throat that he bothered to spin around in his chair.

Sitting at one of the large control screens was a Griffin. This was impressive for two reasons, one being that his wing span was quite impressive and still managed to fit inside the room. Two being that he was sitting in a swivel chair.

"So you have discovered the hidden wonder of Hermes' office then? This is good as you have much to learn. This is the message system control centre. Hephaestus helped out a lot with the layout, but the thought was pure Hermes'... and maybe a little Athena."

"So what, I need to master an Ancient Greek email system?" Matt asked, attempting, and failing, to hide his grin

"Nonsense! This is far more complex than email! This interconnects people's conscious calling thoughts! Not only that but you must pick up the sacred mantle of the staff and sandals." The Griffin cried in outrage.

"Uh huh... The _sacred_ mantle of the staff... And sandals? Sure mate, of course I do." Matt was still talking through his grin

"The insolence of you! When they said you would be similar to Hermes I didn't expect you to have the pain-in-the-arse-little-guy-syndrome-sarcastic-son-of-a-bitch complex!"

"Oh well my sincere apologies, shall I go home and you can call someone else?" Matt enquired in a sarcastically polite voice.

"All right wise guy let's get you started then, no harm done." Grumbled the Griffin.

Matt cracked another wide grin and took up a seat next to the Griffin, "Righto."

* * *

Xavier looked at everyone heading towards their doors and threw his arms up in a stopping motion.

"Wait! I'm the leader and I'll say when we go..." he glanced around then room, noticing it was now empty, "err... now we go." He finished lamely walking through his own door.

"Now," boomed a loud voice "How am I supposed to teach a schmuck like you to be the 'King of Olympus' when your girl has more authority about her?"

Xavier was outraged, "You just wait one Gods damned minute mister. I am a perfectly adequately authoritive-ish figure and no one tells me what to do." He paused, "except Catarina and err, don't tell her I called her that..." he concluded sheepishly

"So you do have fight in you after all, no harm done young fella, just needed to check. No being shamed about fear of Hera either. Names Hercules, but you can call me Herc. I'm one of the few people other than Zeus that can wield his thunderbolt. You need to learn to wield it, let's go." The large man clapped Xavier on the back, knocking him to the ground.

Whilst laid out on his stomach Xav took the opportunity to look at where he was. Before him was a huge field set with obstacles, targets, dummies, boulders, climbing walls and other various training devices he had never seen before.

"I trained here when I was a teen, just coming into my Godly powers."

"Greeeat…" Xav replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

As charming and entertaining, and well, _beautiful_, as Eros was, Shaira couldn't take her mind off of what had happened just hours earlier. Her friend, Ruby Matthews, had aimed a ball of raging fire at her, which she'd been beyond lucky to miss. Antonio, as she had partially expected, jumped in front of her, armed in his fierce protectiveness, to _somehow_ prevent whatever had been about to happen. If it hadn't been so frightening, it would have been dramatically wonderful.

Unable to help it, Shaira smiled to herself. The unexpected element of the speedy saga was that Alex Peterson, had flung himself in front of her too, crashing into Antonio on the way. _Boys… _she thought, wearing a smile that was both impish and thoughtful.

"Shaira?" a silky voice interrupted her daydream.

"Hmm?" she murmured softly, meeting Eros' glimmering blue eyes.

"The others and I have been summoned by the Muses. Will you be… Alright… By yourself, for a little while?" He asked, anxiety melodiously swirling around his words.

It was sweet, really. She'd only briefly told him what had happened, and suddenly he felt like her divine bodyguard. There hadn't been any request as such, but for some reason he felt the need to follow her around and guard her closely. Perhaps it would wear off, once she convinced him Ruby was no longer a threat. Still, she wasn't sure she could do that until she'd convinced herself.

"I'll be fine," Shaira told him with a smile "but, thank you for your concern. I just need to go and speak to someone."

Eros nodded in a most gentlemanly manner, and flew out of Aphrodite's quarters. The whole thing was unbelievable. None of what had happened so far seemed to make much sense whatsoever, but at the same time, it was as though they'd known the Muses their entire life. Even physically, things felt different. Her body seemed to have settled into its new environment quite appreciatively, while she mentally struggled against believing their new reality.

She lay back across Aphrodite's chaise longue. It was like lying in plush liquid hands, hands that caressed her bare back, seeping into her skin to massage away at her tensions. _Bliss…_ she mentally murmured, _Aphrodite probably doesn't have much to worry about with a chaise like this…—_NO.

The realisation quickly set in. There was no time to lay back and melt into a magical piece of furniture. The only way anything would be solved was if she dealt with it herself. It was supremely frustrating, the condescending way she was sometimes treated by her friends, and for what? She was used to Raine's brusque nature, and knew that Raine rarely meant anything by it, that it was just her 'way', but even that was starting to grate on her. The endless commands without explanations, the warnings of 'consequences' without reasons… How long did they truly expect her to take it?

Shaira knew there was only one other person she could speak to, that _might_ disclose whatever secret was clearly being kept from her. Glancing in the mirror, she allowed herself split second surveillance, before confidently flicking her liquorice locks and waltzing out of her quarters.

* * *

It all depended on his mood. It was really the only variable in the whole situation. Mentally crossing her fingers, Shaira knocked on the door to Ares' quarters.

"Come in," Antonio's voice resounded from behind the door.

Carefully, she pushed open the door and saw Antonio examining an immense wall hanging that held several swords and daggers of various shapes and sizes. Affording a quick glance at the rest of the enormous room, she noted that there were only two things of prominence in Ares' quarters… The myriad of weapons, and a rather sizeable bed.

"Are you ok?" Antonio's asked, scanning her up and down as he walked over to her.

"Me?" She chimed, transferring her gaze from the bed to Antonio's quizzical expression.

"It's the weapons, isn't it?" He said, cockily bestowing a quick upwards nod as he waved his arms around at Ares' arsenal.

"Yes, _Antonio_, it's the weapons…" Shaira told him, her eyes alight as she gracefully draped herself across the edge of the bed. Antonio grinned, and shook his head knowingly. Shaira laughed flirtatiously, before jumping into his arms.

Gently running her palms along his chest, she slowly laced them around his neck and smiled, spurred by the shiver rippling through her skin as his hands curved around the small of her back.

"So," she began, her fingernails smoothly swirling designs along the back of his neck "I never got to thank you.... For before,"

Antonio grinned, pulling her closer. "True…"

Suddenly, Shaira detangled herself from their embrace and walked a short distance away, her back toward him. Completely thrown by her unexpected detachment, Antonio rushed over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. There was no way he expected shock of the earlier to events to have vanished from her mind. It hadn't quite faded for him, that much he knew for sure. _And probably not from Alex's either…_ he groaned inwardly.

"Shai… talk to me," he murmured, massaging her shoulders.

Slowly, she turned around, her eyes shimmering with an odd mix of expectation and confusion. Her gaze descended slowly towards the ground as she unknowingly commenced pacing, observing how her dress skimmed the floor as she glided across it. Antonio remained silent, his eyes tracing her every movement, searching for a sign he wasn't sure he'd recognise.

Pausing, she spun around to face him, viewing the unusual picture of uncertainty shaping his features. "Tony, baby, I—I… Oh, never mind."

"No... How about you tell me what's wrong." He responded strongly, quickly demolishing any façade of uncertainty.

"Will you be honest and give me a real answer?" Shaira questioned seriously.

"Of course," Antonio finally said, a beat late.

Breathing deeply, Shaira walked back into his arms, so close she could almost melt against him.

"I've been having some problems lately…" she began, her right hand stroking his shoulder "Let's say, they concern… Welllll, Ruby."

"Yeah… We all saw that, today," he said, kissing the hand she'd placed on his shoulder.

Shaira nodded, resting her head against neck. "You could say it's been going on for a little while now, today was just her breaking point. Anyway, you see, since you guys are friends, well, better friends than she and I apparently are…"

Antonio pulled away gently "Yeeeeeah…"

Shaira smiled hopefully. "I thought maybe, since you guys always seem to have stuff to talk about and WEIRD jokes that you won't explain to me…" she paused to sigh deeply "I thought that you might be able to enlighten me, because no one else will. Hell, Raine's been crisper than ever, and ironically, her orders seem to have less and less reasoning… Kittie becomes unusually incoherent when I try to talk to her about it. Even _Demi _won't elaborate! She just politely puts the subject aside! I wanted to talk to Ruby myself, but after today…"

"I can understand why," Antonio muttered his agreement.

While Shaira continued talking, he found his attention being drawn to the ceiling where Ares had created temporary constellations depicting various war strategies. As he mindlessly stared at the numerous battle plans Ares had drawn in the stars, Antonio wondered at what point he'd blindfolded himself to her modus operandi. Her outburst was due, it wasn't unreasonable really, considering the secrecy and useless wishful thinking on everyone else's part.

Shaira continued stating her case "… So, really, I don't get it! I haven't done anything to her, but she could rival the arctic with the freeze she's been giving me lately. I'm so tired of it, Antonio, too tired… Honestly, why does she hate me? What is it that has somehow driven her up the vicious wall of bitterness and malice? What have I done that has become a perennial thorn in her side? Why…GAH, I don't GET it. And you know what; it wouldn't be so bad if everyone _else_ was still behaving normally, but _no_…"

If he'd somehow given the impression that he was listening intently, Shaira believed it and continued, her expression growing more ardent with each spieling second. It was highly possible that she'd even forgotten his presence and was lost in the sound of her own passionate monologue. Either way, Antonio had heard all he needed. Now the charade could only go on so long.

_Daaaayum, she can _talk_,_ he thought, _Well, Raine's gonna be pissed off now, and no doubt, the shit's gon' hit the fan… _

"Shaira…" Antonio finally murmured, causing Shaira to pause her spiralling tangent. Refraining from massaging his temples, he walked over to her, placing an arm around her shoulder, while he tried to enter a strategic headspace.

"So, you'll tell me?" she said, her voice glossed over with hope.

There was a long pause, during which time Shaira grew confused at Antonio's silence and Antonio's silence grew, to confuse Shaira. It was useless. Quickly summoning his options, Antonio considered each one.

_Tell Shaira the entire damn truth, and face being burnt by Raine's Bunsen burner… Stabbed by Ruby's steak knife… While being pushed into a pool of emotional guilt by Demi… All the while, Alex's fucking crush goes nowhere, Shaira is merely flattered, turns him down… Ruby hates the world… And nothing is solved._

_Tell Shaira half of the truth… What she doesn't know will… _Eventually come back to kick us all in the ass.

_Tell Shaira nothing, obey Raine (_pfffft) _and continue to watch while Alex acts like a fool and Ruby's anger boils over until she snaps hardcore… _No. Wait…THAT'S ALREADY HAPPENED.

_Tell Shaira nothing, and deal with the OTHER source of the problem_…Ruby

"Antonio…. _Antonio_! He-_llo_!" Shaira snapped manicured fingers in front of his stoic countenance.

"Uh… Yeah, I gotta go," Antonio quickly told her, before disappearing from Ares' quarters.

Shaira stood there, encircled by a bubble of bewilderment. Who did he think he was? Her request was not _nearly_ that crazy. Useless. Everyone was useless! There was no way she could hang around with any of her friends, not as long as she was consumed by her curiosity, mainly because they wouldn't tolerate her questions, and she _could not_ tolerate that.

_I hate men,_ Shaira decided, strutting out of Ares' quarters _…Now, where's Eros?_

* * *

Ruby poured every iota of concentration into reading and re-reading Hestia's recipe scrolls, her eyes scanning each one in a strangely focused trance. There was an odd comfort in the meaninglessly repetitive behavior, the steady stream of consciousness lost to such a mundane activity. She paused briefly, if only to consider her sanity at that very moment. It was getting ridiculous, this mental chokehold. Being in a kitchen should have been soothing, therapeutic even, considering their situation. There was no way anything mortally created could ever rival Hestia's culinary utopia.

Upon her first entrance, the kitchen seemed to resemble something like a ballroom, a strange, otherworldly ballroom that basked in its own golden glow, animatedly emanating from all the bullion columns and wall sculptures. None of it looked real; it was like stepping inside a moving painting where each line had been painstakingly drawn with a blade-like precision. The arched windows that stood between each solid gold column invited in the dark, electric nature of the twilight sky, causing the pillars to shine even more brightly.

The light seemed drawn to the very centre of the room, where an enormous cauldron of gold, with a rim of celestial rubies. The giant cauldron was like an anchor, centering the purpose of this 'room' in spite of its grandeur. Ruby turned away from the immensely bedazzled vessel, and looked at the wall beside her, suddenly realizing just how she could easily spend flicking through scrolls until she was physically numb. The entire wall was covered with scrolls that seemed to be like rolls of silk, suspended in the air.

It was only a few minutes after Ruby had stopped staring at the surroundings that something had willed her to look up at the enormous dome ceiling. Built into the ceilings, at least fifty feet above her was a shelf curving into the dome like an enormous, infinite spiral. Upon the boundless single shelf were ingredients and items that from a distance shone like jewels revolving in vials of unearthly light. Their strange inanimate presences seem to change shape constantly, as though obeying the invisible command of a foreign gravity.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite porn novelist…" interrupted an undoubtedly cocky male voice, effectively shredding Ruby's reverie.

"If it isn't Romeo himself, stepping into the kitchen. What's the matter, Tony, getting soft?" she replied tauntingly.

Antonio flung his right fist to his heart, contorting his face into a likeness of mock pain. "Damn Ruby, careful, we don't want those flaming fists to come out now, do we?"

Glowering at him, she turned her attention back to sifting through the mound of recipes scrolls, resuming the aimless search, hoping it would force her to believe she was busy.

Ignoring Ruby's newly feigned unawareness, Antonio continued. "Besides, you coulda fooled me…This doesn't look any kitchen I've ever seen."

"I don't know which is truer… The idea that you've never seen a kitchen or that _I _could have fooled _you_." she retorted steadily, meeting his arrogantly aware gaze. Forcing her eyes back to the ancient calligraphy, Ruby hoped that if she concentrated hard enough on ignoring him, he would just leave.

"So, I'mma get straight to it," Antonio said pointedly, as he began pacing "and I know you're not actually reading any of those things, so you might as well quit with all that and listen."

_Why did I think this would be easy?_ Ruby wondered, rolling her eyes. Dealing with Antonio was like dealing with the older brother she never had, but worse. She couldn't put up a front around him, and usually, she didn't want to. Normally, it was easy, straightforward. He teased her about her red hair and strange (secret) addiction to 'romance' novels and she did everything in her power to taunt his masculinity. Why? Because they knew they could each take it, without getting caught up in sensitivity. It was the basis of a great, and very real, friendship, one which astounded the rest of their group. Of course, that was back when they were all normal teenagers leading pleasantly ordinary lives, and her issues with Shaira and Alex hadn't blown up like one of Andy Fantom's chemistry experiments. Divinity did strange things to one's psyche.

"Ok, Tony," she murmured, already feeling the will to fight him drain from her voice and body "Hit me."

Antonio grinned, revelling momentarily in the feeling of satisfaction. Running a hand through his hair, he continued his pacing with a new sense of command in his swagger.

"So, Shaira came up to me before," he recommenced, adopting a new voice, an all-knowing voice that echoed the enjoyment of power, of control.

Her energy was back with a vengeance. "Really? Princess Popular came up to you, Cocky Casanova? Stop the press!" She flicked her cynical gaze to the ceiling.

Rapidly pointing at the very air, where she'd spat her words, Antonio nodded. "There it is. Your literary talents shine through again… Your alliteration was always good. Maybe your next novel should have an alliterated title? Think about it."

Ruby shook her ahead, and allowed a briefly sarcastic glance up at the ceiling. "Oh please, that was abysmal. But then again, what do you know? Get on with it."

Antonio laughed, as he crossed his arms, assuming the air of the mafia off-duty. "You might not want to alienate your biggest supporter…Who's gonna be funding your publishing company, serf?"

"Oh, you're right!" She enacted a faux cringe "We can't have that, can we? _Nor can I take another minute of your stalling_."

"I'm not stalling, who's stalling?" Antonio replied quickly, throwing his arms open, apparently at ease with her increasing frustration.

"Tony…" She began, her tone jaggedly scratching through a chromatic scale of irritation.

"Yeah, ok, I'll get to it." Antonio responded calmly, looking her dead in the eye "Shaira came up to me before, and started attacking me with questions."

"Yeah, I imagine she'd be good at that… How did she do it? Trails of lingering kisses while whispering breathily in your ear until you willingly told all?" Ruby snapped crossly, immediately regretful afterwards. Her relationship with Shaira may have been overwhelmingly awry, but Shaira was still Antonio's girlfriend, and there was no way he would, or could, take that lightly. The backhanded stab at him had been an unintentional fringe benefit for about a nanosecond, until the taste of guilt rose like bile in her mouth. If he'd taken any offense to Ruby's remark, he managed to conceal it uncharacteristically well.

Ruby breathed deeply and shook her head, lowering her gaze to the ground "I'm sorry, Tony, I didn't mean to—"

"Forget it." He said tightly, still staring her straight in the eyes. Pausing for a moment, he stood there in silence, either to allow her guilt to fester or reconsider his words, perhaps both.

It was starting to hit Ruby hard, now. There was no doubt she was the most wounded in the whole twisted scenario, but others had been hurt or somehow affected in the crossfire, some figuratively and another, almost literally. None of the brusque talks Raine had given, none of Demi's sweet, motherly advice had broken through to her like the silent Italian that stood before her. His fists were clenched, not poised for violence, but as a reflexive act to seize his control, and focus his thoughts. That he was ignoring all his instincts to snap, as he stood in front of her, was a strangely powerful thing.

She wondered for a second, if he was going to continue, but she didn't dare speak first. Regret had placed its commanding finger against her lips.

"She asked me a lot of questions," Antonio finally said, as he resumed his pacing "Of course, how many different ways are there to say 'Tony, why does Ruby hate me?'"

Ruby remained quiet. Making his way around the luminous cauldron, Antonio took that interval of silence to consider his words carefully. They were so used to banter, the pair of them. Stupid remarks that in their regular, every-day context were just jokes, comments that felt natural, had no place in their current situation. It was hard, especially with their longstanding, unspoken tradition that dictated that should things ever become too sentimental, some appropriately silly comment was dispatched to swiftly, and transparently, veil any genuine feelings. It was natural, it was their way.

"So I'm looking at her, she's looking at me, waiting for some kind of response," he continued after a suitable number of seconds had passed "And then I remember the number of times I've been told by Demi…Raine—" his eyes rolled upwards as he considered many past lectures from their intellectual friend, and somehow, he managed a small smile "—Not to breathe a word of the problem to Shaira. Apparently, they all believed it was some stupid crush that would fade out after awhile. When it didn't, and they were wrong… They failed to think of a new solution. Like the old one was so effective." He finished contemptuously.

"So, I guess they thought, as long as Shaira didn't know… And I have no idea where they got this fucked up logic from… Things would sort themselves out. And you know what, I for awhile, I believed it, ok no, I didn't _believe _it but I did get where they were coming from." Antonio stated, standing squarely in front of Ruby "I got that you didn't want to make things more complex than they are, and you were respecting _his_ wishes by not saying anything, because, let's face it, it would be a million years, if that, before he had the courage to go up to her."

"You're right," Ruby said, momentarily startled by the sound of her own voice in motion.

Antonio closed his eyes and gave her an exaggerated nod, before pointing at her as though she'd just found the conversational golden egg. "That's it. _I_ know I'm right, _you_ know I'm right, yet, nobody could be fucked listening to what I have to say."

"Ok, 'Oh wise and enlightened Drama King' what do you propose?" Ruby asked, a little tentative with the humour. When she saw him smile, an automatic sense of calm rushed over her, knowing they were back in their natural territory.

"So here's the thing, shocking as it might be, everyone's gotta stop focusing on Shaira... Now, you _might_ find this hard to believe, but she's _not actually the problem here."_ Antonio paused, waiting for some sign that his words had sunk into Ruby's consciousness.

"I do not comprehend." Ruby replied robotically, her voice signaling for him to continue.

Antonio began pacing again, his swagger at full volume. "Well, I think we need to shift focus here, change gears… Stop looking at your opponent, and start focusing on _your_ team."

Ruby smiled half-sarcastically. When he started with the football metaphors, there was no stopping him. He smirked, enjoying that he knew _she_ knew precisely what he was doing.

He continued "So like I said, the problem lies in your team…There's no point having good offense and defense alone, when your midfield is screwed up. You've got a goal keeper, you've got forwards' and fullbacks but…You've got no one in the midfield. There's no core in this team. Ruby, you can snap all you want, or you can hide all you want, but there ain't gonna be a goal when your midfielders are running around like Lana on an ice-cream overload."

They both paused briefly for an individual reminiscence on last sports day, when Lana had eaten two ice blocks and three and a half ice creams, _after_ her seven races, and was speeding across the grounds—just for fun— like a caffeine-drunk Road Runner.

"Ok, I gotcha," Ruby said, ending their joint nostalgia at the right time "Where are you going with this?"

"Patience, serf, patience," Antonio answered, grinning away to glory "So, your midfield is screwed up. This pretty much puts your team in a really shitty position."

"Tony, as much as I love the metaphors, could you please be even blunter? I could really do with the honesty," Ruby suggested, fighting the annoying little quiver that had entered her voice.

Antonio's face softened slightly. "Ok, it's like this. You gotta talk to Alex. He's your midfield. He's obviously the thing that's holdin' you down. Normally, that would be a good thing, but in this case, he's stopping you from himself, and he doesn't know that. Or maybe he does, but he's so blinded by Shaira he won't admit it to himself. He thinks he's been influenced by others, he didn't believe it when Raine told him that you love him. _You _gotta tell him. Stop focusing on Shaira, and tell him how you feel. Telling Shaira will do jack all, I mean really, why _are_ we keeping it from her? What difference does it make except that in the _current situation_, people are getting hurt and annoyed from all the fucking tension. You have to tell him you feel, it's that simple."

"No!" Ruby retorted with adamancy that had sprung out of her throat like a tightly wound slinky she'd forgotten was there.

Antonio ran a hand through his hair, as he looked to the ground for a few seconds, then at her. "May I ask _why?_"

"Because… Because…" She struggled.

"Look, I've been honest with you… Against everyone's orders, so I think at the very least, you can be honest with me. Say it, let go of the shit you've been holdin' onto for so long." Antonio said straightforwardly.

Ruby blinked in surprise. _Gods…For someone so full of himself, he can be freakishly perceptive and annoyingly logical when he wants to be_, Ruby thought, surprised.

"Well, honestly," Ruby began, inhaling deeply "I don't want Alex to know for three reasons."

Antonio raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Number one, if tell him, or in any way try to discourage him from liking Shaira, he'll probably think that I don't respect what he wants. Number two, I don't want to lose him as a friend, and if he doesn't feel the same about me, which clearly—" she paused for a cocktail snort of contempt and wistfulness "— _he doesn't_, it might make things awkward for him if he found out. And thirdly, and maybe it's the worst one of all, and you might laugh at me, but I…don'twannaberejected." The words ran out at their own free will, skidding into one another in their eagerness to escape Ruby's long-forced restraint. She crossed her arms defensively, fixing her ochre eyes on Antonio's espresso ones.

"There are a few holes in your reasoning," Antonio pointed out, a moment later

"Firstly—" he lifted his index finger as he began to circle Ruby "respecting what he wants? Pft. It's not like you have to go all out to diss Shai. Hell, it's not like even have to mention her _at all_…" he paused to watch her tilt her head to the side in a mixture of disbelief and curiosity.

Stepping his coach persona up a notch, he continued "Like I said before, you're focusing too much on your opponent. Forget her. Just leave her out of this, yeah? Flaws with reason number two. You guys are best friends, have been forever, I really don't think you could lose him over this. It might be awkward for awhile, and I know Alex around you, he's more open than he is with anyone else. Well, he'll work out pretty quickly that he can't deal without you, so he'll get over both his crush and your—" Antonio lowered his voice into a highly caricatured bass "—'_epically soul-destroying'_ information, pretty quickly. Both of you will heal faster."

"And… Dare I say it," Ruby muttered, shrugging helplessly "what about number three?"

Antonio looked at her for a second, as though he were studying her, forming some kind of visual graph before he presented his opinion. It was all part of his strategic team captain mindset, rarely used outside football. Then again, he was full of surprises, which in paradoxical theory, should have been both shocking and expected.

"Number three…" He said, pretending to ponder, before grinning broadly "Come on, Ruby, seriously! Put yourself out there! You can't go through life with a fear of rejection."

"Right. I'm taking life advice from a sickeningly wealthy Italian who has _both_ his _own_ Maserati Gran Turismo and Ferrari California, wears socks that are probably worth more than my shoes and always has at _least_ five hundred dollars _cash_, in his wallet. Great. What is the world coming to? Next thing you know I'll be hugging _children_ and putting smoke detectors in my house." Ruby said sarcastically, which somehow contradicted the infectious smile she'd unknowingly picked up from him. Antonio was smirking back at her, unashamedly.

"You're only scared of a possibility. But there's every fricken possibility he'll turn around and be…I dunno… Awoken! He might just snap out of his daydream and see just what a good thing he's got in his reality, before he loses it." Antonio paused, working out how to abide by their 'tradition' "And if Alex has half a glass of sense, _somewhere _in his wimpish brain… He won't wanna do that."

Satisfied that his Alex-insult was an adequate way to tease her without hurting her, Antonio folded his arms and nodded. It was a few moments later that Ruby had heard him, heard what he'd implied, not what he'd said. She allowed herself a small inner smile. Goodness knows, it had been awhile since she'd done that, or felt deserving of a compliment. Well, one that wasn't about her cooking.

"Gotcha Tony, I hear you loud and clear, really I do, but still… No." Ruby said, flustered by the shyness she was feeling in front of Antonio. It was weird sharing her love life with him! Weirder still, was that he was being so forthright and rational with her, unlike everyone else, who'd merely given her commands without explanations for anything other than damaging consequences.

Antonio tilted his head made a semi-pleading face. "Aw, come on Ruby…"

"No. I'd really prefer it if Alex just stopped crushing on her. Just like he started, he's gotta stop."

"Yeah… We both know how successful that's been." Antonio remarked sardonically, before pausing to breathe deeply "Look, I did what I came to do, and I can't force you to do more than you want… S'all on you now."

Ruby picked up a scroll and what in most mortal kitchens would have been a wooden spoon, but in Hestia's kitchen was a feather-weight gold spatula encrusted with jewels with a strange swirling liquid inside them. She pointed the spatula in his direction with a faux-threatening stance.

"You better go, I've gotta make dinner." Ruby told him, as she began reading from a recipe scroll.

"Ok," Antonio answered as he hung his head, putting his arms up, palms flat against the air "I hear ya… See ya later, serf."

"See ya." Ruby tossed the words over her shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she saw him toss an arm in the air, as he walked away, a typically male way of handling a blasé goodbye. What more did she expect? For him to stay and keep trying to convince her? Would that have made a difference, a little more persistence? Why did people insist on not 'forcing' her!?

_Because if they forced you, then you'd _definitely_ not listen_, some supremely aware part of her conscience reminded her. All things considered, at least someone, even if was the unsuspecting Antonio, had been completely honest with her.

She wished could do the same for herself.

* * *

Hades growled. The object on the receiving end, closed indignantly. It was a scroll, but not just any scroll.

"_This_ scroll is not like _ANY_ scroll, BAH!" Hades growled, his voice booming from his quarters, right across the Underworld, like a pipe organ struck by lightning.

"What's the matter?" Andy asked evenly, who'd surprised herself by becoming very calm around the Lord of the Dead.

Hades raised a liquid black brow, his thin lips curving into maddened smile. "'What's the matter?' you ask, young Andy?"

Andy furrowed her brows. Since the Fates had left, Hades had remained holed up in his quarters like a divine hermit, and hadn't even bothered to explain any further details of Andy's presence in the Land of the Dead. While she had enjoyed the Elysium Fields, she grew bored, and wasn't in the mood to repair her TARDIS.

"This scroll," Hades began, suddenly so composed, Andy could have sworn he were about to recite Shakespeare "is a living map of the entire cosmos, you merely touch where you wish to see, and continue, until you are viewing your selection just as though you were there. There is no place it cannot see, no time it cannot reach…"

Andy answered earnestly. "Well, that's great—"

"EXCEPT FOR NOW! It won't let me view Olympus! Past, present OR future! This has never happened before! N_ooOOoo_! When I didn't want to see certain acts of certain things between certain deities, it showed them! When I didn't want to witness certain birthdays of certain siblings at a certain soiree I wasn't invited to, it _showed them!_ When I wanted to see Aphrodite—Er, never mind, but, yes, IT SHOWED IT. NOW. _NOW_ IT shows, nothing! The scroll won't let me touch Olympus! That's right, it closes, _defying_ ME, Lord of the Underworld…" Hades continued in his raging monologue, slightly irritated that he enjoyed having an audience of one.

"Why does it matter so much?" Andy interrupted.

Hades paused. His countenance froze. He hadn't time to explain things to this mortal, who had surprised him in her short time in the Underworld. Each line of his irises seemed to be enflamed by an overwhelming frustration to throttle something… Or someone.

"Andy, have you ever had something that threatened your success?" Hades asked, adopting a philosophical tone of voice.

"Not being allowed in the physics lab after hours?" Andy suggested.

"Yes, well, clearly this room is the key to your very being… It holds all the things you require to achieve your means, yes? Of course, should someone else obtain the items you require, they could steal your success and those very items could be your undoing, yes?"

"Yes…"

"Well, consider Olympus the room to success, and all that it holds the key to either my—_our_ downfall, or our success." Hades stated.

Andy nodded tentatively. Advanced calculus was a total breeze compared to following a spiel by the Lord of the Dead.

Hades continued "Well, now that the scroll will not allow me to view what threatens to destroy us, I have no choice but to_ blindly _find a way to destroy IT."

Slowly submerging into a pool of confusion, Andy wanted to press pause on his spiralling speech. It did catch her attention however, his inclusion of her, as though they were some kind of… team.

_Why should I trust him? Why _shouldn't_ I trust him?_ _I'm living in the Elysium Fields, and he did rescue me from burning in a rabid witch hunt… _Andy thought, considering her options.

"Andy?" Hades voice cut through her thoughts.

"You need to destroy something, right?" Andy finally answered.

The God's eyes widened "That I do… Do you have some suggestions?"

Andy concentrated. "Well, I don't know what time this is, but if I were you, I'd lay a series of decoys… Traps, if you will, and lead this 'thing' to a place, in a time, where it WILL be destroyed, but not by your hand."

Blinking with interest, Hades placed his chin between his thumb and his forefinger "You mean, send it somewhere where destruction is imminent? Then it will be gone by default?"

Andy nodded. "Clearly you can't see it where it is, but hey, you're the Lord of the Dead… You've got connections! Find a way to lure it out of Olympus, then see if you can view it at all, once you've pushed into Greece. Theeeen… I don't know, send it to somewhere war-worthy."

"Hmmm, that does sound interesting… It could very well work. But where to send my enemies…" Hades began to mutter to himself, as he unravelled the scroll.

Staring at the glowing parchment, he saw a red flag suddenly go up in Sparta. Andy walked over and stood beside him, tilting her head as she gazed at the scroll, awe-struck.

"What does that mean..?" Andy asked, pointing where the red-flag had gone up.

"Conflict is impending," Hades answered, excitement bubbling up in his voice. He circled his hand several times in the air above Sparta, and it instantly seemed to zoom into its core.

A royal court came into view, a few hundred men of different statures, but mostly noble were standing around, their eyes numbed by the beauty that graced the throne before them, seated next to her feather.

Suddenly, another red flag popped up on another land, one much further away from Sparta. The flag was a distinct shade of red. It's moving figure and fanning material was a sign. A blood sign.

"I do believe, we have found our solution," Hades announced, through a sly but confident grin.

"Great," Andy remarked, yawning "I'm going for a nap."

The young mortal exited his quarters, but the God did not notice. He had no time to waste. Gazing at the two blazing red flags that had so beautifully marred the scroll's map, Hades was more than satisfied. Placing the scroll back on its sacred mantle, he made his way to see the Oracle.

If he worked fast, it wouldn't take long… After all, destiny had decreed, destruction was imminent...

* * *

**Confuzzled? Let us know! Love to hear your thoughts on it all. Who knoooooows what is in store for our heroes...XOXO, Philia-Calliope**


End file.
